


When The Ashes Settle

by Puppetz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Frisk is Nonbinary, Harry got a stick up his ass!, He needs some help pulling that shit out, Heartbroken Sans, Le Gasp!, Love Triangles, M/M, Mettaton to, More tags as we go!, Our Poor Boy!, Papyrus and Undyne are the best besties, Plan on making this a sort of short story..., Plans can change tho, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is over Sans... (maybe), Reader-Insert, Reader?! Kidnapped???, Sans is a depressed boi, Sans is your ex, Sans still loves you., Slightly Forceful Smut???, Sweet Cinnamon Roll Paps, Yes Smut Time Is Here!, You Are Engaged To Someone Else, high school sweethearts, no surprise there, not so innocent Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 83,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetz/pseuds/Puppetz
Summary: He was the love of your life.Every since you meet him that day in high school, you loved that silly, pun loving skeleton.You became really close with all of his friends and well they immediately accepted you into their fold all because you saved one sweet, cinnamon roll skeleton from a band of bullies picking on him.Life was great, amazing even, until the weeks after graduation.Your high school sweetheart started to... change and you couldn't help him anymore.So you left in order to hope to find yourself again. And hoping that maybe he would move on to.You went to pursue your dream in fashion and clawed your way to the top and met the second love of your life in your career path. So when you return to your old home town for a best friends wedding and end up running into your old friends. How will they take you just up and vanishing one day only to return 5 years later.How will your old lover take you being spoken for by someone else?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, reader/oc
Comments: 329
Kudos: 296





	1. Lose You to Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesss Fresh new... book????... coming right up! This might be maybe... 10 chapters tops.... maybe.... idk yet! We Shall figure it out as we go!

You stare at the letter in your hands...

It stares back at you...

...

What are you doing (Y/n)... Are you... really doing this?...

After all this time...

After all these years...

~~Wasted~~...

...

You knew what you had to do... And it would be the most painful thing that you ever will probably have to do.

But you just can't... do it anymore...

You tried... You really did.

You're losing yourself by staying... Just like he did.

You can't help him anymore...

It's the only way.

...

You look around Sans' dark bed room as you sit on the edge of his bed.

...

You remember a time when this space use to be a happy space for the both of you. A time when you were both happy...

Content even.

...

When did it all go wrong...

You remember the happy years. Back when things were so simple. Back when the only things you worried about was homework, test, and if Tina was going to finally confess her feelings to Josh.

Back before the day you met him.

It was a day unlike any other in Ebbot City. The day when the monsters finally emerged from the mountain side after being sealed away for thousands of years.

It was a shock to everyone that the creatures from our fantasy games and novels actually existed. All trapped in the underground deep below us.

Most people where fascinated with this new found species of monsters. Most people (like you expected), novelist, fantasy lovers, government officials (Only because of monster healing practices), and those few who actually welcomed the new in the world, all accepted monster with open arms. While others took it as a bad omen like 'the end of the world was upon us all', or, 'they'll slaughter us in our sleep'.

It took a couple of years, but monsters were able to get all of their rights as citizens of this country. But in order to get fully established, they had to go back to school to catch up on the world and have the complete knowledge of our history and theirs.

It was a requirement.

And you welcomed it when the monsters first arrived. You want to say you were in about the 8th grade when it all happened maybe?... You can't really remember exactly...

Now when it came to you being in school, you were thankful you weren't the one getting pushed around by others. Being the one who was teased or picked on for insignificant reasons.

In fact you were a drifter in school.

Being a drifter meant you were friends with everyone. To you there were no losers, or nerds, or populars, or goth people. They were all just... people to you. So you hung out with everyone and everyone hung out with you. So you suppose if you really had to really label yourself in a specific category, you were the 'hot chick' that was popular but hung out with everyone. 

So when the monsters came to your school, of course you would jump at the chance to try and mingle with them! Even though the others were to scared to only because they were a little different but, damn,... you remember how you finally brought everyone together. Stars it still makes you laugh till this day how amazing it was just introducing a few humans to these kind and loving monsters, and then they all started to mingle together once they realized they weren't so bad.

But as much as you tried to bring some people together, you can't change the hate that some humans hold in their hearts.

Bullying was still a thing to both monsters and humans, more so of the monsters than the humans since they were more of an 'easy target' for bullying...

So when you stood up for one sweet, spaghetti loving, enthusiastic skeleton, it came to no surprise that he dubbed you his best friend on the spot. It was funny because, well you didn't have a best friend that you were extremely close to and told all of your secrets to. You were just friends with everyone...

After that day, the skeleton, Papyrus, hung out with you everyday. At school and after school. And you grew so close to him. So close that he told you his secrets and you told him yours.

You became inseparable. And he helped you with trying to keep the peace between everyone at the school.

Papyrus taught you to always show kindness even in the face of despair. You can never be to kind to the people around you and that maybe you can change a persons whole outlook on something just by showing a little kindness. 

But then, Papyrus started introducing you to his friends.

First was a fish lady that went by, Undyne. You only heard stories of her and how amazing of a teacher she is. All it took was one afternoon of getting your ass handed to you after school by such fish lady and an apology coffee break, and the two of you clicked instantly.

She complimented you on your bravery to not back down from a fight and you complimented her on her inhumane strength.

After that she spared with you almost everyday when you weren't to busy studying or cramming for finals. She became your motivationer to keep going no matter what, and to never back down when things get to tough.

Undyne went on to introduce you to her girlfriend Alphys. The smart, geeky, shy dinosaur that loves ramen, anything Japanese, and Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie... the first one... because the second one is garbage... 

You took a liking to Alphys, even though it took her awhile to open up to you. She did stutter a lot, so when talking with her, you had to pay close attention to what she was saying. Otherwise, you wouldn't really understand her at all... But when she did open up, she was admirable for her hidden strength to always try and do the right thing and help others.

She helped you to understand, not everything you do, you have to face it alone. Friends are always their to help you in your time of need.

You don't always have to play the hero and rely on no one else to help you.

Through Alphys you meet Mettaton. The drama loving robot who loves to sing, dance, and be the center of attention all the time. You've heard about him from Papyrus, and even binged some of his movies and shows with him.

All it took for you to become friends with him was a few gushy comments about his handsome body and amazing acting... ~~which wasn't to amazing~~... and he instantly fell in love with you. You both had a dying passion for girly stuff like clothes, hair, makeup, and doing dress up for no reason. He would always want you to tag along to all of his shows, and sometimes you did when school didn't get in the way.

He taught you that some times being beautiful all because you feel like it, is okay. Be yourself and let no one tell you, your not gorgeous. Because we all are, on the inside and outside.

Through Mettaton, you finally met the one and only Frisk. The human ambassador of the monsters.

Now Frisk was something special in so many ways. The fun, caring, flirty kid who loved monsters with all of their little heart. They always believed in the best outcome and never backed down from anything. It took a few months of going to a sign language class and with a little bit of Frisk's help, you where finally able to communicate with them one on one without anyone translating.

Frisk took to you like a sibling. Ever since you meet with them, Frisk has claimed you as their older sibling, and you couldn't refuse because they would force you to love them if they had to. 

Which you obliged instantly and was always there for Frisk. They were the sibling you always wished you had. You helped support them through whatever they needed and was always there for them to provide your human experiences in certain situations...

Frisk taught you to always stay determined through the good and the bad times. The outcome may not be how you like it but that doesn't mean you can't work to change it for the better.

Of course, with being Frisk's platonic adopted sibling, you met the motherly goat Toriel. And damn did she instantly treat you as if you were her own child. 

You loved Toriel as if she was your second mother and she loved you. You remember the endless hours of baking snail and butterscotch pies. Some days it's all you would do with her and Frisk. Well, if you weren't reading her novel collections on the best ways to bake pies while she knitted in her chair, watching over you and Frisk.

Toriel taught you that some things need a mothers touch and to never be afraid to open up to those who are closest to you if you are ever in need of any assistance. 

The King of all monsters was next on your list of people to meet. And damn were you so intimidated by him. You were so nervous you forgot what a simple handshake was when he offered you his paw and even forgot your own name after you remembered that you shake the hand, not stare at it dumbstruck... But all it took was Asgore introducing himself to you and showing you that he was just a carefree, charming, flower and tea loving monster who was jollier than Santa Claus himself, and he grew on you as if he was your second father. 

It took Asgore some time, but he eventually accepted you as one of his own. He always invited you to go on vacation with him and Frisk when you weren't busy and even helped you with trying to end school bullying. In return, you helped him and Frisk with a few political views on how the humans would respond to certain protest or bills that they might want to get passed.

Asgore taught you that it's hard to make difficult choices sometimes even if it hurts other, but always go with what you feel is the right thing to do. Even if others don't agree with you.

And finally... you met him.

The lazy, pun loving skeleton that grew on you instantly for his witty jokes and carefree attitude. 

He was... suspicious of you at first and didn't really trust you. But all it took was you practicing in the mirror a few witty puns of your own and one magical night with a telescope under the stars, and you both became just as close as you were with Papyrus.

It took awhile,... but after being forced into an actual date, by Paps, Undyne, Frisk, and Alphys, you both grew closer than what you ever could imagine.

He was extremely smart, funny, lazy but so full of life at the same time, and it didn't take long for you both to fall head over heels for each other. He ended up claiming you one really heated night and the both of you became what monsters call mates, or what humans call boyfriend and girlfriend. 

This became your click at school, once you hit high school. They looked out for you, while you looked out for all of them and everyone else.

They were the best friends you always wanted deep down and you loved them... and they loved you.

You lived on your own for many years so when Sans and Papyrus invited you to come and stay with them instead of paying thousands of dollars on rent, you jumped at the opportunity and said yes.

Honestly, that barista job was starting to go down hill for you really quick, since working and going to school, while trying to make time for your friends, and paying bills was really starting to stress you out.

This was easier for you. You quit your job and focused souly on your school work while Sans and Paps helped you with whatever you needed. And you helped them with whatever they needed in return.

Then graduation hit and everything was amazing. Your life was amazing. 

You had everything you could ever want and need right here with the people you loved and cared about. You even started taking online classes for fashion designing the day after graduation.

Sans was your rock. He kept you grounded when things got tough and you were always there for him when the stress became to much for him to handle alone. You always reminded him, that with you, he was never alone. And he always made you feel the same way, that you had him and he had you.

So... life was good...

That was until... Sans started to change.

...

At first it was small stuff. Like not feeling up to going out or less puns and more sleeping. 

Which was something you didn't pay to much attention to since Sans was a sleep demon. Seriously he always beat you in a sleeping contest... 

Well, then it turned to all the time. He was either in his room and didn't want to come out or was ALWAYS sleeping around the house.

You tired approaching him about it when he was actually awake, but he would always avoid the questioning and dodge your suspicions.

He would always say things like 'don't worry about it 's nothing' or 'your just over thinkin' it'.

At one point you thought, maybe you were just over analyzing the situation... So you let it go and just stuck by his side in silent support of whatever he was going through.

But then he stopped wanting to go outside all together. He always stayed inside and would blow everyone off. Even Paps when he wanted to go and do something with the two of you. That's when you knew something was seriously wrong since Sans loved Paps to much to just blow him off like that.

He always looked sleep deprived, even though you know he was sleeping all day in his room, and when he did come out of his room, he would just mope around the place like a zombie. His clothes would look like he hasn't washed them in days, like he just didn't care anymore. He looked like his life didn't matter to him anymore. He wouldn't eat, would always sleep, and just looked... so depressed.

He never wanted you to go outside either or to leave the house in general. He always got upset when he seen that you went out with Paps or Undyne. Even if it was just to get groceries at the supermarket down the road. You didn't understand why he would get so upset about it but he'd never tell you. Just give you pissed off looks or wouldn't even talk to you at all until he cooled down.

... So you started complying with whatever Sans wanted to do in hopes that maybe he would come around to you... eventually. You blew all of your friends off, (not like he'd allow you to go out with them anyways) and just whatever Sans wanted, that's what he got.

But he didn't come around. You were both just stuck in the same cycle... Everyday was the same.

You tired forcing it out of him, everyone did. You tried getting him to go on dates with you or just to go outside in general. You tried getting him to open up to you but he would just dodge you and your questions. He became a brick wall. And you were starting to even question if he even loved you anymore. Which he would try and make it up to you by having sex with you to show he cared.

But sometimes... it just wasn't enough...

Then one day you finally said enough was enough... You forced him to go outside just by going to go to the supermarket to get Paps some tomatoes and then to come back home. You told him either you come with me or you'll just go by yourself. Which he tried to stop you, looking terrified that you were leaving, but you just dodged him and left out the door with him in tow. Those practice sparrings with Undyne sure came in handy in that situation.

So he gave into his fate and followed you to the store, not to happy with this turn of events but still complied, which you were elated about. Some fresh air would do him good.

Everything was going pretty well, even though Sans looked pissed off about the situation, but you just ignored him since he wasn't saying anything about it anyways and would just send death glares to people who got to close to you. You were actually really relieved at how well things were going even though he didn't seem to happy with being outside...

...

It wasn't until you seen a kid run out into the road with a truck coming at full speed, and that you had to make a split second decision right then and there.

You ran out into the road so quickly towards that poor kid that Sans didn't even have time to grab you.

You saved the kid but when you pushed him to the sidewalk to get him out of the way, it left you as the trucks next target. 

You were sure you were going to die in those small moments if it wasn't for Sans quickly teleporting you out of there before the truck could collided with you.

Sans instantly teleported you home after that in a panic and locked you in his room.

You tried apologizing to him but he wasn't hearing you.

He just had sex with you instead of hearing you out. Something he only does when he's in desperate need of comfort... It grounds him in a way so you were always happy to oblige with it, even if having sex with Sans stopped becoming... satisfying to you because of how he would never take his clothes off during sex because of some insecurity he had... And because he always had to be in control of it... always the dominate one...

Having sex with you was a way of him knowing you were here and you weren't going anywhere...

You'd always stay by his side no matter what. No matter what hardships you both faced or even how much your sex life went down hill. Only because you loved him.

But you weren't... happy anymore...

With submitting to Sans came depression and longing for the happier times. Of course you had Sans and he was still there for you but it just wasn't the same anymore.

This wasn't the kind of relationship you wanted anymore with him. You just wanted thing to go back to the way they use to be.

With staying with Sans, you were starting to lose yourself. Everyday was spent just trying to make sure Sans stayed happy. But... what about your happiness?

All the talking and getting through to him wasn't working. Everyone tried. You tried... 

Which is why it's finally come to this...

...

Paps forced Sans to go out with him while you sit here staring at the notes you wrote for the both of them... Both of them not knowing your true intentions for today.

It was time for you to move on, and hope that maybe without you, they will both move on too.

That things will get better for Sans without you around anymore. And things might get better for your friends as well...

...

You felt the first of your tears begin to fall as you place the goodbye letter on Sans' nightstand.

You had already finished packing your things, anything you didn't need, you just threw away. It would only weigh you down if not give you more ties to this place... Ties you plan on cutting here and now.

You grabbed the black duffel bag full of your clothes and necessities, making your way out his room but not before giving it one last look. You took the time to clean it up and make his bed before going... Your room-... his room needed it after all...

Walking into the kitchen after going downstairs, you put Papyrus letter on the counter, knowing he'd probably see it instantly since he spends most of his time in here. The letter wasn't only addressed to Papyrus but all of your friends as well, bidding them your last goodbye.

As cowardly as it is for you to do it this way... you're left with no other choice. If you tried doing it to their faces, they would only give you hurt looks and you might feel to guilty to leave. 

And if you did it to Sans' face, you have no doubt he would try to stop you, by whatever means necessary. But you had to do this... Even if it breaks your heart in so many ways, like someone reaching inside of you and crushing your heart in your chest... You just have to do it...

You'd probably never return here... That plane ticket feeling like a ton of bricks in your clutched fists as you shut the front door behind you.

I hope one day... Things will be better for them. And that they will all forgive me...

...

I'm sorry...

...

_**Sans,** _

_**I guess by now you realized that well, I'm not at home... I took the time to clean up your room. Stars knows it needed it after months of being dirty haha.... I'm so sorry about this. All of this, but I can't do this anymore. These few years with you where the happiest I ever been and I'll cherish them forever. But I'm afraid it's time for me to move on and search for new horizons. I wish you all the happiness this world has to offer Sans and I hope one day you'll understand and get help. I loved you to the moon and back but I can't keep doing this to myself or you anymore. Forgive me... And please don't try to look for me.** _

_**I love you Sans, always.** _

_**(Y/n).** _

**~...~**

...

"why..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this than check out my other... book????... I'm Better Than You Deserve! It's pretty plot heavy than what this will be but we are all here to have fun!!!! With THE ANGST!!!! xD


	2. Tears

~...~ **Five Years Later** ~...~

This was pure chaos...

If not a completely other hell for you...

Why did you choose this line of work again?...

Right because you thought it'd be amazing to produce your own line of clothing and have your name up in 'glittery shiny lights!'

...

Why couldn't you of done something easier? Like... accounting? Or maybe a waitress?-...

Your thoughts are interrupted by the starting of the upbeat music and the announcer introducing tonight's 'extravagant new line of blah blah' on a microphone. You've heard this same speech over a hundred times already. After awhile it just all gets old.

It's all fun and games at the start, like going to an open bar party at some fancy place. You get wasted, you mingle with others, then you get to watch pretty girls and hot guys get up on stage for you.

You honestly start to long for the quieter moments. When it's just you with a bottle of wine and some low piano music playing in the back ground to create a relaxing atmosphere... Your own little piece of heaven for the short amount of time you're allowed to enjoy it...

The first of your line up models all cram up in line and ready to go next to you while you do a once over of their outfits. Wouldn't want anymore more mistakes like last time... That could of been a disaster if you hadn't noticed that her dress was caught on the back of her heels in time before she walked out onto the catwalk.

Ugh why did you have to go for such a stressful career!

You can just hear all the insanity that is going on behind you that you know is a complete disaster without even looking.

Clothes being launched like catapults from one side of the room to the other. Some poor sap probably getting hit with a pair of flying... undergarments every time they walked into the wrong line of fire. The strong smell of vintage perfumes and colognes lingering behind the models as they pass you on their way to fetch their next attire. The yells and screams of most of them wondering, 'where the fuck is my tie!' or 'this is to small of a fit around my 'clearly all natural' breast!' or 'I need some help because putting on a pair of fucking PANTS is a two man JOB!'.

You always hated working with models. You loved your job at designing these amazing lines, but getting models to wear them, was a pain in your ass...

They were always pushy, stuck up, assholes and always begged for a higher pay because they like to go off of how they will look in the clothes other than how well of a job they do to have thE FUCKING LINE SOLD!

Your clipboard that you were holding in your hands, snapped in half like a pencil. The models that were about to go down the catwalk, freeze to look at you....

You need a vacation, otherwise you are going to fucking lose it on everyone here. You probably look like a mad women at the moment...

"Miss (Y/n). Are you, um, okay?" One of the models asks you. 

You felt your eyebrow twitch at her concern... You really need to cool it right now.

"I'm fine. Just get out on the catwalk and make sure not to trip on the tail of the dress. Then you'll make us both look like fools." 

The model 'tsk's at you and walks out from behind the curtain, into the sea of flashing lights. The camera shots would of blinded and send anyone into a seizure at how quickly they snapped photo's for their next magazine cover, making sure they get every possible expression and angle that they could...

Luckily, you are use to it since you been in this game for such a long time.

5 years... May not seem like a long time to most but so much has happened in that span of time... Enough time to change a person that's for sure.

Damn you remember the times when you were actually... nice to people. You think this job is starting to rub you the wrong way... Being around all these snoody models and these better than you rich people. It changes you...

You remember the first day you stepped off the plane, when you first arrived at England, and how you were so damn nervous. You had an interview set up with the famous Evon Romilly, to try to study and work under her, an interview that damn near costed you and arm and a leg. Evon didn't just personally see anyone after all. That was a waste because she found your designs fascinating and immediately took you on as a head styler instead of going through the long process of climbing the ladder... blah bla blah... And it didn't cost you a dime.

She got inspired by you! As she always likes to tell you. She loved and adored your work and well, she scheduled your first runway show two months after she took you on. Your line of designs was to be stitched and fitted as some kind of big come back to the Romilly fashion line.

Ooooh boy were you in for a lot of fun there... Running around to make sure that everything and everyone was perfect. Making sure all of the clothes arrived to the correct model. Dealing with snoody models and their 'I'm to perfect for the world' attitude...

You never wanted to strangle someone so badly before-...

"(Y/n)! We have a problem!" Your assistant, Olivia calls from behind you.

Of course we fucking have a stars be damned problem! When do you ever do one fucking runway show were nothing goes wrong! Oh that's right... NEVER!

You throw the broken clipboard down and turn to go to Olivia. The pieces of the chipped wood scattering all over the floor while a janitor scrambles to pick up the broken pieces... 

"What's the problem." You said in a deadpanned voice. You REALLY did not want to deal with this right now. You don't think you have the sanity to deal with this.

"It's the belt that goes on her dress... one of the loops is missing in the back." Olivia says as she shies away from your harsh glare. 

Fucking, fucktastic! The dress wasn't sewn right!

Clam down... calm down...

You took a few deep breaths as you looked back to Olivia and the model who were giving you terrified looks. You probably looked like a demon spawned from hell right about now... And you sure as hell felt like it to.

"She goes on in three minutes... Have the belt pinned to the back. And I swear to fuck if that pin is showing, there will be nine kinds of hell to pay!" You spit each of those words out to her to let you know you were not playing games here. A pin could ruin the whole look and it would damage your reputation and Evon's. But you don't have a choice. This dress has to be showcased. "After you're done, get me the seamstress on the line. We are not going to be doing any more business with them after this stunt." 

"R-Right away Miss (Y/n)! Oh and I n-needed to... mention to you that there has been a mix up..." Her voice got slightly higher towards the end...

"What..." 

"C-Chad's summer line got mixed up with P-Peter's winter line, so the clothes were fitted and sent to the wrong models..." 

You're 100% sure your brain just short circuited and fired in that moment...

Olivia was starting to sweat at your dead stare and why you haven't said anything yet or moved even the tiniest bit...

"... You choose... To tell me this now.... In the middle of a showcase..." She nods her head guilty as she hides her face into her clipboard, away from you. "Pin the dress... now..." You say through gritted teeth.

You rush away from her and into the dressing rooms. You were on a war path to fix this error and after tonight... she is so fired.

Chad CANNOT do the winter line with his sun kissed skin! He was chosen for the summer line for that specific reason!

You tracked the both of them down as they were leaving the dressing rooms with the wrong damn outfits on. You had to personally tailor their correct clothe line onto them and fit them to their figures properly with some tips and tricks that an old friend taught you years ago.

You were behind schedule and running out of time. You needed to get these models out on the runway now. 

You rushed the models past everyone and up to the catwalk were the crowd went nuts over the new line... Okay good... Everything is fine (Y/n)... Just breathe.

Everything was finally back in order up... until one of your models came barging out of the dressing room right after you inhaled your deep breath... NOT WEARING THE SWIMSUIT SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE WEARING!... And all because she didn't like the way it fit on her.... FUCK! She had to go on NOW!

"OH NO! What are we going to do! This is going to be a disaster! Miss Romilly will have all of our heads!" You threw your coat off your shoulders and snatched the swimsuit from Olivia's panicking form. "What are you doing miss (Y/n)!"

"If you want something done correctly, you do it your fucking bloody self!" You went into the dressing room while all the other models stared at you in shock.

Olivia chased after you as you slammed the door in her face. "But you never modeled in the line before! If you mess up-!"

"Olivia, I've been in this line of work for over 4 years now. I watched the models do it and this wouldn't be my first time getting up on stage." You quickly stripped down and put on the silky blue swimsuit. You weren't lying when you said you haven't gone up on stage to do this kind of stuff before.

When you had a close friend like Mettaton who _lived_ for these kinds of things. You tend to pick up on some tricks that only he could show you. 

You'll show them all how it's really done. 

You honestly don't know what the hell that model was complaining about. It fit your form perfectly... Maybe she just didn't have a curvy body like yours because this looks damn amazing on you...

Huh... The marks have finally faded... It took awhile but your skin cleared up amazingly... Like it was never even there in the first place.

No, get your head in the game. Stop gushing over your own reflection and remembering... bad things. There will be plenty of time to do that later... over a glass of wine... yeah.

You throw open the dressing room door and grab the dark blue lace scarf from the rack that goes with the outfit. 

"Oh... my god..." Was all you could really hear from the models around you as you pushed passed them. Yeah you know, you're a fashion designer about to model your own damn line. Big fucking woop.

You tied your hair back in a ponytail and approached the curtain. 

Time to put on a performance that would make your old best friend proud...

You throw back the curtain and begin your walk down the catwalk with confidence. Making sure to pop your hips with each step you took.

People stared... and the cameras for once, stopped flashing all together. At first you thought you made a huge mistake as you looked out into the sea of people. Everyone was frozen in their seats as you went further down the catwalk, your blue heels clicking with each step you take. Everyone who was having a conversation before, froze at your appearance onto the stage.

Everyone who was anyone in the fashion business in England knew your name and who you were. The young girl who clawed her way to the top of the industry in such a short amount of time. And you had Evon to thank for such a reputation. 

Whatever you do in these next few moments, will make or break your career... 

You reached the end of the catwalk and flashed a pose at the onlookers, a pose that you and your old friend invented years ago... It took a moment for them to register that, yes, this is really happening, and then they ERUPTED into cheers and hoots. The camera's started flashing at double the speed as you did pose after pose, twirling and twisting your body for the best angles. You even gave the audience a slow twirl which the camera men absolutely ate up like hungry dogs! 

Maybe you should of been a model instead... It's not like you don't have the body for it...

No, you love working with the design team to much to leave them.

As stressful as this job is sometimes... You probably wouldn't give it up for anything.

...

After your... stunt, Evon met you in the dressing room and praised you to the moon and back for stepping in like that. That it was inspirational and a big 'new' to the fashion industry! How she was approached by multiple people to have you taken under as a model instead of a designer. HA! Like Evon would give you up so easily. You're her little money maker after all.

Everyone had left for the day and you were left alone in this dimly lit room. Clothes still littered the floor as you tried to get the back stage somewhat cleaned up...

Ehhhh it's not really your job anyways. You're not a janitor after all.

You had just gotten done getting changed into your original clothes when a familiar figure rushes up to you and sweeps you off your feet before you could even begin to protest.

"That was bloody fantastic love! Never would I of thought you would be getting up there with a swimsuit on!" He laughs with joy as he hugs you tightly in his arms. 

"Harry?! I thought you said you wouldn't be able to make it tonight!" You wrapped your arms around your boyfriends neck as he sets you down on your feet again.

You've been dating Harry for 2 years now. You meet this handsome rouge while working with Evon at the studio. He was Evon's personal dresser and helped her with managing her sales numbers on whatever line of clothing Evon put on the shelves.

It was kind of ironic because the day before you were formally introduced, he was just a guy who bumped into you accidentally and spilled your coffee all over you. Of course, he made up for it by buying you another one and treating you to dinner whenever you both got a chance.

Which you took full advantage off. One night of friends going out to dinner turn into multiple dinners, which then resulted to what you both have going on now. Something you've been wanting for so long.

"Well I made a few calls and pitched a few brilliant ideas that I had brewing for awhile now, and I was given some time to see my absolutely beautiful fiancee up on stage, with a sexy swimsuit on non the less." He gave you a wink and kissed your forehead.

"You mean you just called Evon and told her you'd work extra hard for her on her wedding day if you got tonight off." You poked him in the ribs and gave him a knowing look.

He gave you a sly smile and looked at you with those beautiful blue eyes that you love so damn much. "You think you know me so well don't you babe?"

"I like to think I do...." You say matter of factually as you turn around to hand up the swimsuit on the rack but the words started to trail off towards the end. His words from before slowly started to sink in and it gave your brain pause.... He was so quiet behind you... "Harry? What did you mean by-."

You slowly turn around to see Harry down on one knee in front of you. A smooth, small black box in his hand with a beautiful diamond ring sitting in the middle of it.

You were... absolutely speechless as you looked at him with wide eyes... This is not happening...

"(Y/n). You are the most beautiful and amazing women I have ever had the chance of meeting in my entire life. You are so kind and gentle to the world and the people around you that I just don't see myself being without you. You've helped me in so many bloody ways that I can't even begin to name them all. And when I was down, you were always there to pick me back up again, even with force if you had to." You both giggled at that as the first of your tears began to fall down your cheeks. "Bloody hell love, you've been there through it all and I just couldn't imagine my life without you being apart of it."

He takes your hand in his as some of his raven black hair falls down in front of his face, giving a shadow to his baby blue eyes. A gentle look crossed his features as he stared up at you. 

"(Y/n). Would do me the honors and spend the rest of your life with me, and continue to stand by my side. Will you marry me?" 

You could feel a wobbly smile pulling at your lips as you stared down at Harry. You have been there through it all with him. The bad times and the good. 

You both had something stable, and goals that you were both working towards. You helped him and he helped you. He made you feel less lonely at times and you helped him realize that he isn't alone and doesn't have to do everything by himself...

A life you could both build together... And be happy.

You sobbed openly as you choked out the words... "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to kiss me already."

He flashed you a bright smile as he shoot up to his feet and pulled you into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

When you finally did part, he kissed you all over your face which got as few giggles out of you and looked at you in your eyes again. "So? Is that a yes?"

"Yes you big dummy!" You shook your head with what you would think is a big goofy smile on your face. He laughed and took the ring out of the box and placed it onto your finger.

"OHMYGODYES!" Came from the distance and both of your heads shot in the direction of Evon charging up to the both of you. Tears in her purple contact eyes.

"Evon? How long have you been- oof!" The air was knocked out of your lungs as this towering women threw you and Harry into a bear hug.

"You don't UNDERSTAND how long I've been waiting for this moment between the two of you love doves!!" She pulls away from the both of you. Her colorful wig looks like it's about to fall off of her head at any point... She flutters her unnaturally long eyelashes at the both of you while she claps her hands together. "Come now love! Let me see it!"

She gives you the gimme look while you huff and show her the ring on your finger with pride. Her eyes sparkle at the sight of it. Evon has always been the one to gush over the smallest of details.

"Harry... dear.... GOD YOU DID AMAZINGGGG~!" She claps his shoulders as she takes her long manicured nails and cups your hands in hers. "You two will make the couple of the year! After me of course. But just imagine it! Both your names on the cover magazine of Top Celebrity Couples!"

"Evon we're not celebrities..." You state plainly to her.

"Ah Ah Ah! Not after that stunt you just pulled earlier love! Take a look!" She taps on the screen of her phone with her... stars those are some long nails... and pulls up a recent news covery.

'Young Fashion Artist (Y/n) (L/n), Substitutes For Underrated Model In The Romilly Fashion Debue' (you couldn't of worded that better yourself). 

"It says that you will be the talk of the year with that move you pulled off with that pose... I feel like I've seen it somewhere before..." Evon places a hand on her chin and looks over the blown up image of you on the front cover of a magazine. "WHO CARES! This is BIG (Y/n) dear! You on the front cover!!!" She cheers as she pulls her phone away from her. 

You don't really see what the big deal is... Yeah it's great you got on the front cover but will this backfire on you?

"Bloody hell this is amazing love! My girl on the front cover!" Harry hugs you from behind as he nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck. You give him a smile as Evon cuts in.

"They said that there will be more to cover on this later and they want interviews with you, but that can all wait. For now I got something for the both of you!" Evon pulls out two beautifully decorated envelopes from her pocket and hands each of you one.

"Evon, I thought I was suppose to stay behind and start work on the next line?" You give her a questionable look.

Evon double takes at you before giving you a dramatic shocked look.

"WHAT! Heavens no love! You ARE COMING!" She gives you a scolding look as you look down at the invitation.

She taps her foot impatiently as you begin to open it up.

Fancy cursive writing is what greets you upon unfolding the small invitation... It's being held in America? For two months?... In... Ebbot City...

Your face grew paler and paler as you kept reading... 

"My fiancee Shyren wants to hold our ceremony back in the place she called her home. We both faced a lot of discrimination with her being a monster, but those haters can suck on my sparkles for all I care." She scoffs and folds her arms across her chest. "If only they could see the beauty in my bride to be, then they would understand."

That's right. This was why you were working so hard to keep Evon's name up in lights. She's been facing a lot of hate lately all because she was dating a monster... and she was gay...

It gave her a bad name for a while before you came along and helped build her reputation with the people back up. It's why you're so scared of failure and having her name smeared as a failure.

She didn't deserve any of that.

But going back to Ebbot... after all this time.

"You must come (Y/n)! You are my muse! My inspiration! And!... my dearest friend." A gentle smile pulls at her purple glossy lips as she squeezes your hand before releasing you. "Please love. Promise you won't be doing any work. Just be there in my hour of disparate need!" Evon puts a hand on her forehead in an attempt to seem like a dramatic damsel in distress.

You have a feeling if her and Mettaton ever meet... They would get along perfectly... Or hate each other because they act so much a like.

"But two months? Can the press release even wait that long?" You question as you pocket the invitation.

"I'll get Anita to post a blog about it or I'll email them on the details myself. The actual interview can be postponed to later! Come ON! It will be the vacation you been dreaming of for months now!! All expenses will be paid by yours truly dear! So you and your hubby to be" She chuckles scandalously. "won't have to spend a dime!" 

You look over your shoulder at Harry who gives you a supporting smile and nod. 

You heave a sigh and smile at your best friend. "Alright fine. You win."

"AAAHHHH BLOODY YES!" She hoots at the top of her lungs. "This is going to be great! You'll see!" She begins to make a dramatic exit but not before turning around to face the both of you. "OH! Tickets are in Harry's envelope and the 'honeymoon suite' " She wiggles her perfect eyebrows at you. "Will be available to the both of you at the hotel you will be staying at! Flight leaves in the morning at 10 am sharp! Cheers my dears!" The metal doors slam as she exits the building.

Evon was planing this out for awhile if she booked a flight and a hotel that quickly...

You and Harry both dissolve into chuckles as you turned around to face him. 

"We should probably get going. Since we have to be up early tomorrow." Harry wraps his arm around your waist and leads you out the doors to your car, nodding his head in agreement.

"I'll see you at home love." And with that he kisses you goodbye as he hops into his own car.

You already know whats going to happen when you get home tonight... You're going to celebrate with the fancy wine tonight!

**~...~**

You stare out the window of the plane in a daze.

The puffy white clouds your only view of the sky as you sit in a first class seat.

Anyone would be gorging themselves on the endless supply of free food and alcohol, but you just can't find the stomach for it...

...

Fucking hell... Not a joke to be thinking about (Y/n)...

You were so terrified and nervous to be returning to your home town after all these years.

Your stomach is in knots and as much as you would love to keep your composure right about now... You just can't. Just the thought of food is making you sick.

The fear is slowly seeping into you about whats to come... Or what could happen.

Maybe you should just hide away in the hotel room for those two whole months... Not go outside or see anyone...

That sounds like a solid plan in your opinion.

Harry wrapping his arm around your shoulder makes you flinch so hard that you ended up scaring him as well.

"Sorry love." You say as you calm your racing heart while exhaling a pent up breath you didn't even realize you were holding in.

"No no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay babe?" He brushes some of your hair out of your face. "You look nervous."

He gives you such a concerned look that you almost spill everything to him. But you can't. Not yet.

You had some bad memories in Ebbot that you'd rather keep buried and not brought up. But you also had some good ones to...

Your stomach turns again just at the thought of those memories...

No (Y/n)! Block them out! Please don't think of them!

Harry places a hand on your cheek which you gratefully lean into as if his touch will distract You even the tiniest bit. You place your hand over his and he scoots closer to you.

"Hey. There is no need to be nervous. Nothing bad will happen to you babe. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen."

What you were feeling must of been clear as day on your features. But it's not so much as something bad happening...

It's just certain people you would rather not see...

"Thank you Harry. That helps a little." It didn't really, but you don't want to tell him that either. Just to let him believe that he was helping you in some amount of way so maybe you don't have to have this kind of discussion.

"Think of this as a vacation. Go out and try to relax a little. Maybe sight see? That might help cheer you up when we get there?"

You nod your head and snuggle into his side.

He knows that means you don't want to talk about this right now. But you don't want him to know these things you're thinking just yet... soon... but not yet.

...

Your plane finally lands after hours of traveling from across the ocean.

Harry was... concerned about you the whole flight because you wouldn't eat and you wouldn't really talk.

You stepped out of the airport and as soon as you did, dread fell over you.

There in all his shiny pink glory, was a giant billboard of the famous robot you missed so dearly.

Commercials played him on the screens above you and even projected onto some of the buildings... This didn't come to a surprise to you in the slightest, with Metts being so famous and all. It's only right that his metal face would be everywhere and as much as you tried to outrun from seeing his face, it was nearly impossible since it was plastered on any object or building that had free space... Maybe this was a mistake...

You looked around and saw as many monsters trudging through the snow as you remember seeing back in those days, littering the streets in herds. All busy trying to make it home for the evening or to go to whatever night jobs they had. There were a few humans you spotted here and there, but they don't outnumber the amount of monsters here. 

Fuck this was a huge mistake...

A cold breeze zipped past you as you shoved your hands into your coat pocket. You probably should of wore pants instead of a black dress but at least you had black tights underneath it so it kept you a little warm. And with your black heeled boots to match it all. You look hot as hell. But very cold as well... Winter did always did get to freezing temperatures here.

"Come on love. Lets go check in at the hotel." You nodded and got into the back of a taxi that Harry hailed for.

You quietly sat their staring at the passerbiers as Harry gave him the address to the hotel.

"So what hotel are we staying at?" You caught Harry off guard with that question. He wasn't expecting you to ask something after all this time of remaining quiet.

He smiled at you, happy you are speaking if only just to create small talk. "You're going to love it. It's apparently called the MTT Resorts and Spa." 

You froze...

You are staying at Mettaton's... main hotel...

How much worse can this get!

"G-Great." You gave Harry a not so convincing smile... You tired. You really did to make it as convincing as possible.

"Is something bothering you babe?"

"No! No I'm fine! Really! So they have a Spa I'm guessing?" You chipper out to him, knowing full well that he has a spa in his hote, along with a bunch of other activutes like an open bar and a pool that's twice the size of the hotel in the back...

Harry was really concerned, but didn't want to push it. Which you were so grateful for. You don't think you could handle this talk right now without wanting to jump head first into traffic.

...

You both arrived at the hotel. Evon and her wife to be Shyren, waiting for you both out front.

"There you are my dears! Come! Come! Let's get checked in!" She dragged you both inside and walked you over to the front desk.

His resort is just how you remembered it... 'Pink and Fabulous Darling' as he would always tell you. A huge water sculpture of Mettaton in his 'calculator form' sits in the center of the lobby... Looks like he finally got it fixed to were it wasn't spraying water all over the carpet. You told him it would start to mold his floors one day if he wasn't careful.

"Welcome to the MTT Resorts. How can I help you..." An orange tabby cat monster speaks to your group, clearly board out of his mind from behind the counter. 

You flip up the collar on your black trench coat and pulled your scarf up to obscure your face a little better as you advert your gaze... Yeah you remember BurgerPants very well... But you know he didn't care enough to remember you. At least you hope so.

"Come now dear! Cheer up! No need to be a Debbie Downer!" Evon laughed and covered her face a little.

"Whatever... Names?"

Evon huffed at the cat and crossed her arms across her chest. Probably not liking the was BP was talking to her. "Evon Romilly!"

At that BP sat up straight and stared to look a little nervous. Poor BP. He was always scared of making Metts mad and disrespecting someone like Evon who is traveling to his resort from across the country probably wasn't a good move on his part. He might anger Metts...

"Oh um w-welcome Miss Evon! I have two rooms under your n-name! Would you like to-."

Evon waved him off quickly and interrupted him. "Yes yes, one room is for yours truely and the other is for this lovely couple here."

Evon pointed you and Harry out which you stepped behind Harry a little as he waved to the cat monster.

Your gaze was on the floor but you could see out of the corner of your eye how BP was eyeing you suspiciously... Like trying to pin down who you are.

Before BP could hand Evon the keys, the front door to the hotel bust open and the familar clicking of heels you dreaded to hear came cycling in. 

You see the workers scramble to look busy and how BP starts to shake in his seat...

"I don't care darling who want an interview with me! I need _down_ time to spend with my Pappy!-" You turned around from where you were standing. You'd know that voice from anywhere.

He stopped in his tracks as the hoard of assistance stops with him.

His pink eyes lock with yours and your eyes lock with him...

It took him a moment to registered you before his metal sliver mouth fell open.

Everyone was quiet and looking at the sparkly pink robot in all his glory. His shocked expression catching everyone's attention in the room.

"Oh... my... word..." The words fell out of his mouth in a hushed whisper as he looked you up and down.

You were stock frozen. You didn't know what to say or what to do.

But you couldn't look away from him. Not at the way he was looking at you in pure disbelief of what was standing right before his eyes.

Tears started to spring from his eyes as he covered his mouth with his hand, a small gasp coming from him. Tears were threating to spring from your eyes as well but you refused to let them fall.

"(Y- Y/n)!!!" His metal arms sprung forward so quickly at you, that it amazed you at the speed they went at. His arms wrapped around you and yanked you to him so quickly that you almost collided face first into his metal body. That would of left a mark if he didn't aim you so your face would be pressed against his cheek instead of his chest. 

"DARLING IT'S BEEN AGES!!!!" He shouts with joy as he hugs you so tightly, rubbing his cheek on yours.

"Metts... AIR..." You tapped him on the arm and he released his grip a little but refused to let go of you completely. His oily teary eyes meeting yours as he openly sobs out to you. 

"Where have you been!" Now he looks angry at you but crushes you in another hug before you can even answer. "Don't answer. I don't care! You're back and that's all that matters to me!" He cooes to you as you hug him back. "I-I missed you SO m-much darling."

You really did miss Mettaton so badly. You missed all of your friends. But you were scared they would hate you for leaving, and without properly telling them goodbye.

"I missed you to Metts and I-I-I'm so sorry." You hugged him tighter hoping to fight the tears that threaten to slip but failed miserably at. 

Before either of you could get another word in, another door bashing open catches both of yours and Mettaton's attention.

"NYEHEHEHE! NO DOOR CAN EVER KEEP OUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!! EXCEPT REVOLVING DOORS.... THEY JUST KEEP GOING AROUND AND AROUND TO NO END AND-!!!"

"PAPPY! Pappy come here quick!!!" Mettaton shouts as you hear the familiar clanking of bones running to his aids of desperate shouts.

"ARE YOU IN TROUBLE METTATON! DON'T WORRY THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SAVE-." 

And there he was... Your old best friend. He saw the teary state Mettaton was in and look distressed until he locked eyes with you and froze on the spot.

His eye sockets were the size of golf balls at how wide they went.

You didn't want this... Any of this... This is what you were fearing would happen...

And for the first time in a long time... You seen those translucent orange tears perk into the corners of his eyes and drip down his ivory cheeks.

"(Y/n)...." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sweet baby pap don't cry  
> *hugs papyrus while glaring at the reader*  
> You monster!!!  
> Mettaton: That's offensive darling...


	3. Do I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the kudos and your lovely comments!  
> Just like in my other story, YOUR COMMENTS INSPIRE ME TO KEEP GOING!!! YEEEE!  
> So without further ado, I give you! YOUR NEXT CHAPTER!

Time, was all you wanted.

Time to think... Time to heal... Time to get away...

But the thing about time is that it's never on anyone's side. It's always against us in a never ending chase of cat and mouse. Sometimes you're the one who's running away from time only for it to catch back up to you. Other times, you're the one who's chasing after time and praying that the clock doesn't run out.

But no matter how far you go, how fast you run, time always catches up. Impossible to outrun.

Sometimes when it does catch up, it brings little presents along with it. Only because life is compelled to throw you a bone every now and then. Be it a good bone or a bad one.

One of times favorite presents to bring though, is your past.

Sometimes a slice, sometimes all of your past as a whole.

This was what you were running from for so long.

You knew one day time was going to catch up to you, holding your past in it's grasp, all neatly wrapped like a ticking time bomb in a box, ready to hand it off to you at a moments notice.

Turns out... Today was the day that time finally caught up to you. And it didn't just hand your past to you... No, time threw it at you and it exploded in your face.

You stare up at one of your oldest and most dearest friends, while the other has you in a death grip, fearing that if he let go even for a moment, you would vanish from the world again on the spot.

The orange, translucent tears stream down his ivory bones while he covers his quivering mouth with his bright red gloves.

Your group that you originally arrived with, along with a few onlookers, all looking at you and the scene unfolding in front of them with absolute shock that something like this was really happening.

You, yourself, couldn't believe this was really happening.

Five years of running. Five years of hiding. And all because you believed without you around, things would be better for your friends. They could heal and be brought back together. You could heal and find yourself again. 

You knew you were the root of his problems... He wouldn't let you leave. He always wanted just you around and no one else. He feared the world because of you. And that tore everyone apart.

But with you gone. He wouldn't have to fear the world again. He would heal. They would heal. You would heal.

But your heart was just stabbed again in the same spot as it was before. The old wound opening up and along with it, an all to familiar pain.

You watched as his knees finally buckled beneath him. The rattling and shaking of his bones Intensifying, as he tried to control his sobs, finally making him to weak to stand anymore.

Mettaton's grip loosened from around you. You felt the cold metal of his arms leave your body as you stood face to face with Papyrus.

Your heart broke seeing him in such a state.

The tears flowing down your cheeks blurred your vision as he reached out for you hesitantly.

"(Y/n). Is That Really You?" He question, not believing the sight before him.

You couldn't manage to speak. The words caught in your throat as if someone had shoved a knife there to keep them down. 

You couldn't even manage to move. Your body refusing to listen to your demands.

But that was okay. Because it took him no time at all to grasp your wrist and pull you to his chest so quickly that you fell to your knees as well.

He cradled you in his long arms as the tears kept flowing from him. His body shook violently from the chocked sobs he was producing.

You wrapped your arms tightly around him, to try and provide a little comfort for the both of you.

You felt the same cold metal body press behind you as the familiar clicking of his arms constricted to cradle the both of you.

"It's Really You Isn't It?!" Came his choked cracking voice as his arms held you tighter. "It's Really You."

"I'm here Paps." You croaked out to him. You hadn't realized how many tears you spilled just a few moments ago that your throat and mouth became so dry.

"We are all here darling. She's finally home." Mettaton cooed to the both of you.

You don't know how long you sat there with the both of them on the floor, being cradled in between the both of them.

Papyrus was the first to pull away to look at you in the eyes. His orange tears still lightly flowing from his sockets.

You reached up and dried his tears from his face and gave him a watery smile which he grateful returned to you.

"I-I Can't Believe What I'm Seeing Even Though You Are Right Here In Front Of Me! YOUR FINALLY BACK! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU'D COME BACK!" He cheers with glee as he hugs you even tighter than before and swings you back in forth in his arms, finally rising to his feet again at his full towering height. 

You could hear the soft "Nyehe's" coming from his chest as he squishes you to him.

Mettaton released his hold and is looking at the both of you with such adoration in his sparkly pink eyes as he covers his mouth again to make sure his metal lips aren't quivering.

Mettaton was your closet friend but Paps was something special to you. He was your first best friend. He will always be the person you adore and cherish more than anything else in this world. Even though you love all of your friends equally, Paps will always be that rare treasure to you.

The sound of someone clapping brought your small reunion to a halt as your old friends look in the direction of Evon and Harry approaching you.

"Well I'm utterly confused as to what's going on but this!" She gestures with her long nails at all of you. "what I'm guessing is a reunion, has touched me SOOO deeply!" Evon cheers happily. 

"Are you alright (Y/n)?" Harry asked you and tries to reach out for you cradled in Papyrus' arms only for Papyrus to swing you and him in the opposite direction of Harry.

Papyrus clings to you tighter as if refusing to put you down in fear that you may run away again.

At Harry's hurt expression, you pat Paps on the arm and give him a reassuring smile. "I'm alright Harry. But you can put me down now Paps."

Papyrus looked a little reluctant to do so but submitted to your request and gently set you down on your feet hesitantly, but made sure that you stayed at arms length of him if not pulled flushed to his side.

"Would you care to introduce us love?" Evon chippers happily to you.

You wipe your eyes on the sleeve of your trench coat, clearing away the salty tears that stained your cheeks from you and your friends tears.

"These are my old friends from high school. The great and amazing Papyrus." You gesture to Papyrus who flashes a dramatic pose with his hand on his chest and the other on his hip bone. His red cape caught on some unknown breeze as it flapped behind him. "And this is the one and only Mettaton."

"It's lovely to meet you darlings!" Mettaton extends his hands out to the both of them which they gratefully accept. "And who might you two be?" They all released hands as Evon flipped her wavy colorful hair and gave a small chuckle.

Here we go... You internally rolled your eyes while stuffing out a small laugh.

"It's been SO long since I've had to introduce myself but I suppose it's not to big of a surprise that my success hasn't reached this far out to sea yet!" Evon flashes a kissy dramatic pose and sends them both a platonic wink. "YOU BOTH are in the presence of THE one THE only! Evon Romilly!"

They both gave her blank looks before you stepped in. "She is the head director and founder of the Romilly clothing and fashion company in England. She is quite famous there."

Mettaton's eyes lit up at that and flashed his own dramatic pose back to her. "Then it is my honor to welcome you into my hotel and resort darling! We MUST absolutely mingle later and have a discussion fit for two celebrities such as ourselves!"

"That we must love! I've been seeing billboards of you all OVER this city! And MUST I SAY you have a daring taste in fashion my dear and I ADORE IT!" Evon emphases each of those words.

"As do you darling! Your style is so... inspirational!" Metts says as he flips his silk black hair with his metal hand. "And what about you darling?" He points to Harry.

"I'm Harry. Evon's personal stylist and I suppose you can say assistant." He scratches his cheek bashfully before fixing you with his winning smile. "I'm also the lovely lady that's standing beside the both of yous fiancee." He states proudly.

The shock expressions on both of Mettaton's and Pap's face didn't last very long before Mett's was looking at Harry critically and Pap's was openly **glaring**... You NEVER seen Papyrus glare at someone with such distaste before. This sweet cinnamon roll skeleton looked like he wanted to **strangle** Harry. 

The air was thick between your group as the tension started to rise... with you stuck in the middle.

Not a very good position you want to be in...

Mettaton huff out in annoyance like a kid who didn't get his way and placed a hand on your shoulder. "(Y/n) darling. Why don't we... catch up since it's been SO long since we've last seen you?" Metts coos down at you while Papyrus places his hand on your other shoulder.

"INDEED **MY** HUMAN BEST FRIEND! LET'S CATCH UP AND GO OVER THERE!... AWAY FROM EVERYONE ELSE!... JUST YOU, ME, AND METTATON!" Papyrus points towards the room next this one that had an open bar in it.

Harry looked like he was going to object to that idea before Evon cut in. "I think that's a wonderful idea! You go and relax (Y/n) and catch up with your old friends, while we head upstairs and do some planning! Huh Harry love?" She nudges Harry towards the elevator who looks like he doesn't want to move.

"I'll be along later okay?" You gave Harry a reassuring smile which he sighs to.

"Okay... I'll be upstairs. If you need me for anything love... just give me a call." You nod and wave to him before Papyrus quickly sweeps you from your feet and marches over to a booth by the open bar.

You think you heard him mumble something along the lines of 'she doesn't need you' but you could of been mistaken... Paps would never say something like that.

"Paps you know I can walk?" You tease him lightly as he beams a smile down at you.

"BUT WHY WALK WHEN I CAN CARRY YOU AND GET US THERE AT DOUBLE THE SPEED TINY HUMAN (Y/N)?! NEYEHEH!" He cheers as he plops you down on the booth that's closet to the wall while he scoots in next to you.

Mettaton slides in the seat across from the both of you and crosses one leg over the other and laces his hands together. You're starting to feel like you're about to get interviewed by him or have a very serious talk...

"So tell us darling, where have you been these past years?" Mettaton looks at you dead serious.

You start to squirm a little under the deadpanned stare of his pink eyes. "I've been in England for the past five years."

"England? That far away?" He looks a little shocked at that before he quickly shakes it off keeping his composure.

You nod and gave them both a gentle smile hoping to ease the rising tension that Metts is giving off. "I went to work under Evon for awhile at her company there. It's how I met the both of them."

Both Mettaton and Paps deflated a little at that. "YOU'VE BEEN LIVING THERE?" Paps questioned you, a little hint of sadness in his voice to know that you traveled that far away from them.

You gave him a nod with a small 'mhm'. "AND YOU... LIKE IT THERE?"

"It's really nice yes. I like it there." You tried to keep a smile on your face but Paps just seems to deflate more and more with each of your words.

Were you saying something wrong?

Mettaton decides to cuts in. "Don't get me wrong here darling, we are thrilled you've come back, but, may I ask why have you've returned?"

Paps sit's up straighter at that and send Metts a half hearted glare. Probably not wanting you to feel offended by that and run off again.

"Evon is holding a wedding ceremony here in Ebbot with her fiancee Shyren."

"So You Didn't Come Back Just To See Us?" Paps looks like he's on the verge of tears again as he mumbles the words out to you. Mettaton looks just as disappointed as well.

You rest your hand on top of his and he gratefully claps your tiny hands in his large ones.

"If I am being honest with the both of you... no. I didn't." It pained you so much for those words to come out. Your heart ached for the both of them. "I... didn't want to really come at all once I heard it was being held in Ebbot, because... I was so scared to face you guys again."

Which you truly were. You didn't want to face your past just yet. You were planing on running from it for as long as you could.

But it turns out fate had other plans for you... The world was done with you running.

They gave you such a confused and hurt look that the tears threatened to fall from your eyes again as they started to build up.

You quickly had to get this out before they got the wrong idea so you word vomited to them. "I know I messed up and left you guy with only a letter and without a proper goodbye and I'm so sorry but I was to much of a coward to face any of you because I didn't want to hurt anyone but I did't want to be a coward anymore but with me staying I was only hurting myself and I was so scared that you guys would hate me and-." 

Papyrus cut you off by pulling you into a hug when he notices your rambling is going to far. "We Could Never EVER Hate You Human (Y/n). You're Our Best Friend And... We Understand."

You hugged him back as Mettaton waved for one of his workers to come over. 

"Get me a box of tissues darling and water for everyone." He told the waitress as she skittered off to fetch what he requested. "Darling we really do understand. But you didn't have to run from us. We are here for you. Just like dear Papy said, you're our friend and we would of supported your choice no matter what you decided."

The waitress returns and set the water down in front of you. You gratefully accepted it and pulled out of Paps crushing embrace to drink it.

You could feel the dryness disappear from the back of your throat as you thanked Metts.

He nodded and handed you some tissues while he dabbed the bit of tears with a tissue that threatened to slip from his eyes.

"So tell me, how is Alphys and Undyne?" You say as you ball up the tissues.

"They are doing well darling, as well as they've been before. Frisk and Toriel to." Mettaton spoke carefully to you.

"Sans Has Been Doing Better As Well." Papyrus cuts in, looking a little nervous and picking at his gloves. Your heart plummets at hearing his name again... after so long. Mettaton was about to cut in, seeing how down you looked at that, but Paps quickly pushed on. "He's Been Going To Therapy And Getting Help!... Like You Suggested. He Doesn't Sleep All The Time Anymore And-!"

"I'm glad to hear that Paps." You held up your hand, cutting in with a sad smile. You really don't want to hear this. You didn't even want to talk about him. You're glad he's getting help to go through... whatever he was going through, but you really don't want to hear it... Not now.

Papyrus must of caught on because he quickly averted his gaze from you and held a sad expression. 

Now you felt even more bad because he looked like a kicked puppy. 

Mettaton finally averted his gaze to the table that separates the both of you. A thoughtful expression plastered on his mechanical face. 

He open his mouth to speak but was cut off by his and Paps phone ringing simultaneously.

They both pulled out their phone, reading the text message before quickly putting them back away.

You gave them a curiously look as they both gave each other knowing looks. You know that look. Their plotting something that you don't think you'll like...

"Tell me darling, how do you feel about kidnappings?" Mettaton looked back at you with a devilish smile pulling on his metallic lips.

Well that's an odd, out of the blue question...

"Um... Metts what did you-." You unceremoniously choaked on your words by Paps picking you up like a child and slinging you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "PAPS!"

You yelled at him as you tried to straighten out your dress so it doesn't get wrinkled.

Paps just 'NYHEHEH'D' at your antics while running with you in his grasp out into the cold streets, Mettaton following close behind and laughing at the top of his lungs evilly.

"Metts! Paps! What the hell are you doing!? Where are we going!?" You got out in between gasps of air from Papyrus shoulders hitting into your abdomen with every bouncy step he took.

"WE SHALL EXPLAIN ON THE WAY! BUT DO NOT PANIC FOR THIS IS A FRIENDLY KIDNAPPING!"

You didn't know kidnappings could even be friendly!

But you trust them... surprisingly.

You were thrown into the back of Papyrus cherry red convertible while he child locked the doors. Okay now you were starting to freak out a little.

Metts hopped in the back seat with you while Papyrus hopped in the driver seat and took off down the road.... They do know the hood is down so if you wanted to escape, you could just hop out whenever you wanted to... Child locking the doors was kind of pointless...

"Okay so explain. You both looked at your phones and then got the bright idea to kidnap me... So what gives." You crossed your arms across your chest and looked at both of them accusingly. You're not to happy with being man handled like this...

"Well you see darling, I was only at the hotel to pick up a change of clothes for the sleepover we are having tonight at Pappy's along with some drinks, snacks, and whatnot."

"WE GOT A TEXT FROM HUMAN FRISK THAT IF WE DON'T HURRY BACK AND MAKE THE SPAGHETTI FOR TONIGHT'S MOVIE NIGHT, THAT IT WON'T BE DONE BY THE TIME ALPHYS AND UNDYNE GET THERE NEYHEHEH!!!"

"Wait, WAIT! You're not-." Your eyes widened as Mettaton's eyes narrowed at you mischievously.

"Ooooh yeeeess we are darling! Forget the clothes and snacks. We got something even better we are returning with." He poked the side of your cheek playfully.

This... is a nightmare.

"No this is a really bad idea!" A very bad one! What are they thinking?!

No... no no nonono.

You got to... you got to get out of here! You CANNOT do this!

You were panicking, and Metts quickly saw that as he quickly buckled you into the seat before you could even attempt to jump out of the moving car, which you were wholeheartedly going to do whether the car was stopped or not.

Your breathing was coming out rigid and uneven while your heart was pounding in your throat. 

No this can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Just seeing Paps and Metts was enough for you for one day but seeing everyone else... including Sans again... No you can't! It's to much and you don't think you can handle it!

"Calm down (Y/n)! Everything will be fine darling... I promise! It's not like we are going to kill you or something, just relax!" Now Metts was panicking because you were panicking, while trying to hold you down.

"I can't! I can't I can't I can't I can't!" The hyperventilating was kicking in. You think you were going into a panic attack. You don't know you've never had one before but your chest was **burning**!

"Human (Y/n). Please. It's Okay." Paps tried to reassure you calmly while looking back at you from the rear-view mirror. "It's Like You Said. You Don't Want To Be A Coward Anymore... I Know Our Friends Would Love To See You Again After All This Time So There Is Nothing To Be Afraid Of."

He was right... What you did with leaving out of no where like that and not facing them like you should of, was a cowardly thing to do...

You were tired of running but you didn't want to face them so soon. Maybe within the span of days, slowly start to reconnect with them. Not just crash in on their party like 'hey guess who's back after disappearing for 5 fucking years!'...

But what would stop Metts or Paps from telling any of them that you were back, and them tracking you down personally...

Either way, you're going to have to face them... Whether you like it or not...

You took deep breaths as Metts lead you through them to calm your racing heart and to resteady your breathing.

"That's it darling... Just like that. Breathe. No need to panic... No need to panic." You could see Metts trying to calm himself down with you while you both took deep breaths. It almost made you want to laugh at this situation...

Which you did. You busted out in hilarious laughter at the situation and everything that is going on. 

You couldn't stop laughing, even though Metts and Paps were now looking at you as if you just turned psychotic. But you couldn't help but to belly over laugh at everything, which soon started to turn into openly crying.

You were a damn coward... And you know it...

Metts hesitantly reached out for you which you greedily clung to his metal body in a hug, when his arms were close enough to you for you to grab.

Mettaton brushed down your hair while cooing sweet comforting words to you on how it was going to be okay.

You don't think it will be okay... but at least no matter what happens... you had these two that were going to look out for you no matter what.

...

You clung to Mettaton's side like a leech. You didn't want to have to face the inevitable but you knew... You weren't really given a choice anymore.

Every time you think things are finally going right in your life, when things finally seem they are turning out for the better, life just throws a big NOPE at you.

It's like the universe doesn't want you to be happy anymore... Or does it? You're not sure.

You were just dreading the outcome...

"Let me see your face darling." Mettaton lifts your chin and looks you in the eyes.

You must look like a mess. Your eyes all red and puffy from crying so much today...

Mettaton smiles at you and brushes down yours hair. "You're wearing waterproof makeup aren't you?" He gives you a knowing look.

"Had to learn from the best to always be prepared for any situation." You smiled back at him and gave him a watery laugh.

He chuckled lightly at that. "I taught you well then."

"WE'RE HERE!" Paps shouted from the front seat.

And indeed you were... Your old home...

The colorful Christmas lights shinned brightly lining the trimming of the roof. They always like to keep these lights up all year round since when they lived in the underground, Paps wanted to make sure everyone knew how amazing his house was compared to all the others. The snow covered yard was full of light up decorations for Christmas that's just around the corner.

Your eyes immediately fall onto the window on the second story... All the blinds were closed in the house but for some reason you were internally praying he was up their in his room.

Your stomach twisted in knots at that thought...

Paps hopped out of the car and was about to make a grab for you before you waved him off.

"Please let me walk Paps." You told him gently. You want to take this at your own pace.

He nodded and opened the door for you and Metts before bouncing forward to the brightly colored front door. Or did it just appear that way because of the colorful Christmas lights shining on it?

You got out the car and planted your heeled boots in the snow. You couldn't take your eyes off the house for a second.

Stars... This place looks just the same as it did all those years ago... And you told yourself you would probably never return to it...

Metts walks pass you as Paps throws open the front door with all his might, you still stuck in the driveway.

Can you really do this. Face your demons... Face what you've been dreading since the day you left...

You hear Paps yelling something in the distance at... someone but you drown him out.

What would you even say?... What would you even do?...

...

"Darling!" You snap back to attention at the sound of Mettaton calling you from the inside of the house. "Don't just stand there frozen in the snow! You'll freeze to death! Come in!" 

You look towards Mettaton and Paps who were waving you inside with a smile.

It's now or never (Y/n). And if you choose never, one of them is just going to chase you down and bring you inside anyways... There is no turning back now.

You finally allow your feet to move towards Paps and Metts. You shove your hands in your pockets while sliding your engagement ring off your finger. No one needs to know, yet... Your arrival is going to be shocking enough.

Your nerves hitting you at full force as you climb the steps up to the front door. Your heart is hammering in your chest again but you take deep breathes as you finally exit the cold and into the warm inviting house while carefully closing the front door behind you. 

Your heeled boots make a soft clicking on the wooden floors as you approach Paps and Metts who are standing at the entryway to the living room.

You barely make it into view of the living room before the sound of glass shattering comes from in the room. Your eyes are immediately drawn to Frisk who's cup has slipped from their hands as they stare at you with wide brown eyes.

"geez kiddo. careful on the-." 

And there he is... After all these years...

The skeleton you were dreading to see... the one you didn't want to ever see again.

He gave Frisk a concerned look before following their line of sight and locking eyes with you.

It took a small millisecond for him to register but then it clicked.

It's... been so long since you seen his eye lights shrink that much and his sockets go as round as bowling balls. His ever grinning smile falling immediately from his face.

You all stood there stock still.

You fear if you make to quick of a movement, someone's going to startle and bolt out of the room. He'll that person might be you.

But you were the first to break eye contact with Sans as Frisk charges up to you at full speed.

They crash into your body so hard it almost tips you over and you have to try and retain your balance.

You can feel how their small body shakes as they cling to the front of your dress.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Frisky." You say with a small smile as you wrap your arms around them.

They nod frantically into your abdomen... Wow Frisk looks like they haven't aged a day since the day you left.

Odd...

They quickly pull away and begin signing to you fanatically.

***Where have you been! You can't just do that to all of us! You know how worried we've been about you!**

You giggles at their 'trying to be serious look' that they were giving you. You could see the tears trying to spring from Frisk's eyes but their to determined to let them fall while scolding you.

"I missed you to love." You pat Frisk head while they hug you tightly again.

***You sound... different.**

"Yes darling I've notice that as well to." Metts said as he placed a hand on his metal cheek while shaking his head. "Guess that trip over seas started to rub off on your accent."

You hummed at him while Papyrus chimed in. "I MUST GO AND MAKE THE SPECAIL DINNER SPAGHETTI BEFORE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARRIVE! COME ON FRISK AND METTATON! WE MUST DO IT QUICKLY! OTHERWISE THEY WILL BEAT US HERE!" 

Papyrus scoops up Frisk who begins to panic sign at you to 'stay put and don't you dare go anywhere' which you laughed at.

You knew what Paps was trying to do... You weren't that oblivious.

Mettaton sent you a reassuring wink as they walked past Sans' stock still posture, you think he must of turned into a statue,... and raced pass him to the kitchen.

You locked eyes with the skeleton again but this time he averted his gaze to the floor. 

He stuffed his hands into his sweatpants pocket and looked down at the floor... shameful.

You wanted to say something to him... Anything... but you couldn't think of anything TO say.

You mean... You could say one thing that comes to mind, but what good would that do?

The air between the both of you was thick as the distant clanking of pots and pans filled the quietness of the room.

You opened your mouth to say something but clicked it back closed again when your phone started going off in your pocket.

You reached in an pulled it out to read the text message.

**Harry: Where did you go?! Are you alright!!**

You were about to unlock the lock screen to answer him back but you felt how the air shifted in the room around you... You knew what it meant.

When you looked back up to where Sans was, he was gone.

In a way you felt relieved, until you heard a noise behind you and saw Sans putting on his slippers in the hallway.

He looked at you again and nodded his skull towards the front door, as if wanting you to follow him outside.

You didn't fight it at that point... 

You followed. 

No more running (Y/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry: I think... Papyrus doesn't like me very much...
> 
> *Papyrus glaring at Harry from across the room in the shadows as a ghostly 'Neheheh' comes from the corner*
> 
> ...
> 
> Nah he totally likes you.
> 
> *Harry starts to sweat and looks like he has his doubts about that*
> 
> *Author starts singing 'Do I' by Luke Bryan to Sans and the reader as they pass by*


	4. Why Would You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> CHAPTER! *Author does jazz hands*  
> ....  
> *Internally screams because idk what else to say*

You... don't know how to feel about this.

Being back here, in your house of nightmares, where all of the once good times were swallowed up by the darkness of your shattered memories.

It's not like you could really remember the good times anymore anyways... Let the darkness consume them whole.

You tried to remember... but with the ghostly screams from your past demons plaguing these once joyful halls, you can't recall a day other than the dread of the broken memories you left shattered on the floors.

They scream at you, on why you abandoned them,... no, abandoned him... in his hour of need. They mock you on what was and what could of been, had you not decided to run... and had you decided instead to stay.

But what do they know... They don't know how you felt. They don't care on how you felt about anything.

They don't know the pain you were in just by deciding to cast away your happiness all for someone who simply didn't care anymore. You couldn't help him... What good would staying of done for him or for you? Where do you even begin to help someone like him?...

How can you possibly save him... when you couldn't even begin save yourself.

But they don't care... They tease and mock you. Tell you to keep running like the coward you are. Run from them. Run from him.

...

No... Not this time...

You won't run. Not again. Not anymore.

You stand beside the one you use to call your dream... your life, as he stands quietly next to you. You both only just an arms length apart. 

The icy wind a welcoming invite on your heated skin while you stand with your backs to the closed door where your shattered dreams lay broken inside on the floor.

No one bothers to break the silence that has dawned between the both of you. What good would it do to really break the silence?

It would just be another mess to try to clean up...

So you don't say anything and wait for him to make the first move.

Which he does by pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his sweatpants pocket... It's... been a long time since you've last saw him without his jacket on. You remember when he use to wear it all the time and not take it off for anything.

He lights the cigarette as he sticks it between his canines. The cigarette gives off an array of blue and yellow smoke as it sits clutch between his teeth.

When did he start smoking?...

He takes a deep inhale of it and gently blows it out into the night, minding where you are standing next to him so he doesn't blow smoke in your direction.

You watch him silently from your peripherals. The way it looks, it's as if you're gazing out into the eerily quiet road in front of the both of you. But he doesn't bother to look directly at you, so you don't bother to look directly at him either...

He knows you're watching him,... Every move he makes... Every shift in stance or sound that comes from him... Even the way the his white bones give off a rainbow colored gleam to them as you both stand under the colorful Christmas lights that hang from the house above you.

And you know he is watching you,... The way your soft warm breaths give off steam in the frosty air... How your eyelashes flutter with each passing breeze or how you have to blink back the moisture in your eyes from them drying out in the cold wind... Or how your hand keeps moving as you fiddle with an object in your coat pocket.

You feed the ring through your fingers over and over again in your pocket. It providing a quiet comfort to you in this awkward silence that hangs between the both of you.

...

Why are you doing this to yourself... Subjecting yourself to this kind of torture again. You left them for a reason. You hid from them for a reason.

Yet here you are. Back at the place you told yourself you'd never return to. Standing in front of the person you dreaded to see again.

You should of left when you had the chance... They seemed like they were doing fine without you...

It shouldn't of mattered how much you missed them...

~~Or him.~~

You should of never came back.

"how have you been." He asks you in a soft tone, finally breaking the silence first... surprisingly.

It caught you a little off guard but you quickly recovered. Wasting no time in answering him while you both keep your gaze firmly planted on the dead road.

"I've... been alright. How about you? How are you doing?" You asked softly but guarded.

"ok." He states pretty plainly.

It was nothing new to you. You were use to Sans talking to you like this on occasion... back then.

"That's... good to hear."

...

You were waiting for the inevitable now as the silence falls between the both of you again.

He didn't bring you out here to probably ask about the weather and just end the conversation there.

No, he brought you out here for a reason to speak with you. 

It's honestly kind of funny to you.

He use to be so terrified to go outside, even for you to go outside. But yet here you both are. Five years later standing in the freezing cold in the wide open world.

...

Why does it hurt to know that he was doing better off without you around anymore?

This is what you wanted from the start right?... Him to be better...

"why." Sans said so lowly that if you weren't really paying to much attention to him right now, you probably would of missed those words.

You finally allowed your eyes to look over at him. He looks calm, but the soft trembling in his hand with his cigarette clutched tightly between two of his fingers says otherwise.

If you were new to this, you would of thought that maybe he was cold. But you know skeleton's don't get cold. He was holding back.

Holding back what?... You'd probably never know... He'd never tell you anyways even if you bothered asking him what was wrong. He'd probably just tell you the same shit like he was fine and it was nothing for you to worry about... So no point in asking.

"why did you leave." There's the anger you were searching for in his tone...

Sans finally turns to face you, which you immediately avert your gaze to the snow covered pavement below you. You don't want to look at him.

To see the angry disappointed expression he was probably giving you right now.

You honestly don't know how you would feel about it... Meeting his gaze head on... Seeing his smile turned into a frown while he scowls at you. His tiny pin prick lights glaring daggers at you.

"Sans..."

"i get why you would want to." He says heavily to you. He takes another deep inhale of his cigarette to fill his non-existing lungs.

This conversation was going to spin out of control if you didn't say this properly. But if he understands then what's the point in asking you?...

"i get it..." You could hear the soft rattling of his bones as he softly trembles under the heavy whistling of the wind. Whether it be from sadness, anger, or nervousness,... you didn't know. "but why leave without saying anything."

Now you were confused... "I left a note. Did you not get it?" You spoke calmly to him.

You know he got the note. He would of turned this world upside down in search for you if you had just vanished into thin air like that.

... It's a bitter sweet thought at least.

"oh i got it alright. i jus' want to know why you couldn't face me instead of leavin' the damn note (y/n)."

Well that's good then. Maybe this is what he needed from you...

Closure.

You weren't bringing him happiness no matter how much you tried so maybe closure would help him move on. Help you finish moving on. Put the past behind the both of you and maybe... You could both officially start anew.

"I-..."

"look at me." He cuts you off softly, keeping his tone light with you.

You've had your eyes glued to the snow below you this whole time. You didn't want to meet his gaze.

But you knew it was only a matter of time with you both speaking like this, that you'd eventually have to look at him in the eyes.

You just don't know if you could bare his angry expression.

You finally turn and meet his gaze head on, and his expression is exactly what you predicted.

A hurt and angry expression plastered onto his features. His ever smiling grin turned into a frown as he looks at you seriously. The tiny white eye lights in his sockets searching your features for some unknown explanation to his question.

"I didn't want to hurt you Sans." You really didn't. You took no pleasure in hurting him then, and now. Your expression turning painful at his heartbroken one. "And I didn't want you to try and stop me either. At the time, I thought it was something that needed to happen."

"so leavin' _me,_ **and all your friends** behind for **_five_ fucking years** is what you do because you _' **think'**_ it was the right call to make?!" He gestured madly between you, him, and the house with all your friends in it.

Okay you worded that badly... You 'know' it was the right call.

He's glaring at you as if you had just told him you ran over his dog. And you were trying so hard to not challenge his glare with one of your own.

"I had my reasons Sans." You narrowed your eyes at him and he scoffs at you.

"really now?" Just by his sassy ass tone, you knew that wasn't really a question for you to answer.

You could feel your anger bubbling up inside you at the way he looks down on you. Like YOU owe HIM an explanation for everything.

Like you had no reason to leave him like that!

You sighed and turned away from him. "I told Paps this was a big mistake."

Now he wasn't expecting you to say that. That you practically came here against your will.

You began walking down the stairs. You had to get away from Sans before you popped off on him.

"oh sure. jus' run away from your problems (y/n)! you know you're pretty good at that." You barely made it down the stairs before you stopped in your tracks as he yelled that to you.

Okay you tried. You tried holding it in but you could feel how tightly your fist were clutched in your pockets. You tired being nice. YOU TRIED.

You spun on your heels and faced him with your own glare that he was taken aback by. 

"You're a fucking jerk Sans Serif! I left because YOU fucking needed help you prick!" You jabbed your finger at him accusingly. "Apparently I couldn't make you happy anymore since you wanted to close yourself off like a fucking brick wall to everyone! And you act as if I OWE YOU an explanation!" 

You crossed your arms defensively across your chest and continued to glare daggers at him.

"But here is your bloody fucking explanation for what it's worth! I left all our friends because if I stayed in contact with them while I was gone, and you wanted me back! I wouldn't of been able to stop myself from running back to you or doing everything within my power to come back before you got the help you needed! You were sick Sans as much as you loved fucking denying it!" You could feel the tears in the corner of your eyes wanting to fall.

But no. He doesn't deserve your tears. So you held them back.

"You barely ate, always slept even though it fucking didn't seem like it since you would mope around the place like you haven't slept in days, and you feared going fucking outside for anything! I mean FUCK Sans! You wouldn't even have sex with me with your bloody clothes off because you were so self conscious about something! But bloody hell did I TRY!" 

You dug your fingers in your hair frustrated as you turn away from him again. "I fucking TRIED to make you happy! I BLOODY TRIED to do what I could for you to come around and open up to me! I TRIED and I'm DONE trying!" You let those words hang in the tense air around you.

And he was so quiet...

...

You turn around to face him again and his shocked expression, his eye sockets blown wide while his eye lights where tiny pinpricks in his skull. 

...

You... never yelled at Sans before... You were always patient with him and accepted things on how they were.

Even when Sans was angry, you never fought back with him. You just let him vent and sat there in silent support when he was fuming at you.

Then you would try and make it better. 

You tried to make something healthy out of something that was rotten and already falling apart.

But you were done being quiet. You were done with him not hearing your voice anymore.

You scuffed and turned around again to leave when you noticed he turned into a fucking statue again. "I'm done. Tell them I said I'm sorry but I can't fucking stay here a second longer."

You had every intention of walking back to the hotel or calling a cab, but you barely made it to the road before you felt a bony hand grab your wrist, pulling you to a stop.

"wait!" You turned around to face him and he quickly let you go as you glared down at your joined hands. He placed his hands out in front of him, like he was trying to approach a skittish animal.

"please (y/n). wait." You did as he asked if only more out of curiosity to what the hell he had to say about that, then actually staying for his own benefit.

But you only looked back at him, body still turned towards the road to leave at a moments notice.

Sans averted his gaze from you and started to tremble even harder. 

What got you to turn around to fully face him was the blue translucent tears streaming down his face as he looked at his pink slippers buried slightly in the snow below him. His tears dripped from his face and turned the snowed a shade of soft blue wherever they fell.

Seeing Sans cry was a whole new ball field to you. You never saw Sans openly cry in front of you. Even in the middle of the night when you thought you saw him crying, he would just fix you with a fake smile and brush it off when you know he was crying a moment ago...

"i know i fucked up. i know. and 'm sorry. you didn't deserve any of that." He lifts his skull to you and meets you with his fuzzy eye lights. The translucent tears start flowing even faster like someone finally opened the flood gates on him when his eyes meet yours. "fuck. 'm s-so so sorry (y/n)." He choked out to you from his sobs.

He covers his eyes with his phalanges. You could see how his skull gives way as he digs the palm of his hands into his eyes to stop the translucent tears from flowing. But they didn't stop.

And you did something you shouldn't of. You know you should of walked away there and said he fucking deserves everything he's probably feeling right now.

You know you should of spat at him and left him a crying mess in the snow...

But you didn't... You reached out for him. "Sans..." You spoke so softly to him. His pain rubbing off on you in ways you don't understand. 

You didn't want him to hurt like this... You wish you could take back what you said but you couldn't. You only told him the truth in what he needed to hear.

Once he felt your hand softly touch his arm to move them away from his face, he took that as an invitation to launch himself into your arms and wrapped them tightly around you. His body violently shook against yours as you stood there stock still in shock.

You don't know how to feel about this...

He buried his face in the crook of your neck and kept repeating the words 'i'm sorry' over and over again like a broken record. His tears streaking down your neck and onto your shoulders as he cried so hard on you.

When you didn't return his embrace, he only held onto you tighter, like you were his last life line... He clung to you and wasn't letting you go.

So you finally caved with a heavy sigh... You wrapped your arms around him in a comforting embrace which he immediately sunk into. His tense bones going lack under your touch and the rattling of his bones starting to fade more and more. 

You held him in the freezing snow until he stopped crying, which thankfully didn't take to long. Your fingers were starting to grow numb, being exposed to the cold for this long.

He gently pulled away from you and looked at you, his face only inches away from you.

You instantly let him go and moved away from him when you saw that look in his eye lights that he was giving you. You know that look all to well, and you're not about to fall for that again.

After all... You're going to be a married women soon...

He took the hint and backed off when he saw that making an advance on you right now was probably not a good idea. 

He gave you a gentle but wobbly smile and gestured back to the house. "come back inside (y/n)... please. 's pretty cold out here n... you deserve an explanation... for everythin'."

You looked back towards the house to see three figures staring at you from out a closed window, who quickly moved away once your eyes landed on them.

Looks like you had some ease droppers... Not that you're to surprised about that.

But what did surprise you was that Sans was offering to give you an explanation. That... you weren't expecting.

You silently thought it over while Sans patiently waited for you to decide... He probably saw the conflicted look that was on your face about this.

...

You gave in and nodded to him. You gave Sans an explanation. Now you wanted yours and it is getting to cold out here to continue this conversation.

He looked relieved at that and lead the way back to the house.

He quickly stomped out the cigarette that had probably fallen from his mouth at some point to quickly get over to you and opened the door for you.

...

You sit across from Sans at the dinning table, a mug of hot cocoa clutched into both of your hands as you stare down at it, waiting for Sans to say something.

He has his own cocoa clutched in his hands as he stares down at it to, as if it will provide him with the answers on how to even start this conversation.

You're thankful for the banging of pots and pans still banging in the background, coming from Papyrus cooking in the kitchen across from you. Otherwise it would be another awkward silence...

"i guess i should start by sayin'... you were right about me... i was sick inaway." He looked back up to you.

You choose to meet his gaze and vowed to stay quiet until he finished without interrupting him... This would only drag out longer than what it needed to.

"i did what you said in the letter n got help. it was... rough at first because i didn't want to open up to the therapist, but then one day i jus' said to hell with it n did." You heard paps yell 'LANGUAGE' from the kitchen which Sans slightly winces at.

"for you, i guess i should start at the beginnin'. but... promise to keep an open mind?" He asked you cautiously.

You suppose you could do that so you nodded for him to keep going. Which he sighed heavily at and began telling you his tale from the underground.

...

It was not what you expected to come from him... His father being thrown into a machine called the core that supplied power to the underground... Him raising Paps on his own and how they were artificially created from their father, meaning they didn't have a mother... Frisk having this ability to reset time because they had to much determination, which Frisk decided to come in at and support Sans through that talk with you, because oh boy if you were not buying that at first and thought he was delusional... How Frisk killed everyone including Paps in the underground and how it still plagued his nightmares of how even he died to Frisk, which they looked really regrettable at... How he was afraid that he would lose you to the world because of how dangerous it is and the countless nights of anxiety coursing through him at that thought...

"the day you left was a real eye socket opener for me. that i couldn't keep livin' like this. 's no way for anyone to live. n i regret you having to go through that with me without you even knowin' what was really goin' on... i was scared n i thought by keeping you in the dark, i wouldn't be subjecting you to my pain n what i was goin' through." He has a regrettable look in his eyes as he stares at you. 

"i was wrong. i was hurtin' you even more by not tellin' you all these things... it was mine n the kiddos secret for a long time. up until i started goin' to therapy n slowly lettin' everyone else in on all of this. it was hard but with frisk's and paps help, i was able to get through all of this." He reaches out for your hand and silently waits for you to take it.

You hesitate multiple times, but placed your hand in his when you saw how patient he was being with you and not letting your hesitation deter him in the slightest. He gives you a gentle smile and lightly squeezes your hand.

" 's like i said sweetheart. 'm so sorry bout all of this. n i hope you can forgive me... for everythin'." He looked so sincere in that apology... Like he put his whole soul into it.

You chose to ignore the... pet name and gave him a small smile of your own.

Now comes the process of healing now that the pain of closure has passed. You're... glad you decided to hear him out. This will be good for the both of you.

"I forgive you Sans." Frisk hoots at that and rushes into the kitchen to tell Paps and Metts about it.

You silently giggle at their antics and remove your hand from Sans', which he looked a little pained about, and took a sip out of your cocoa.

"so you believe me on... everythin' we talked about?" He didn't seem like he believed that you believed him that easy.

"Well Frisky vouched for you and I can tell when someone lies to me so, yeah, I believe you. And I already promised you I'd keep an open mind about it." You set the cup back down on the table and look back up at Sans.

He honestly looks like he's about to start tearing up again at how... happy he looks.

You return his smile and remove your coat from your shoulders at feeling how toasty the room was getting, now that you were in a warmer environment than out in the snow. You were so busy taking it off that you didn't see the small blue dusting that appears on Sans' cheek bones as he watches you.

His eye lights linger on your neck area as you look back at him... An almost hurt expression falling on his features but is replaced by a nervous one quickly.

"s-so i uh..." He rubs the back of his neck vertebrates as his blush starts to grow more and more. He adverts his gaze from you as you raise an eyebrow at him. 

"i was wonderin' if maybe you an i could... you know, start over ag-."

Sans' whole sentence was drowned out by Metts busting into the room and running over to you with a cheerful expression on his metal face while yelling... incoherent things to himself. 

You were about to ask Sans to repeat what he said but Metts metal arms wrapping around you caught the words in your throat.

"Look at YOU gorgeous! That coat really obscures all of your beautiful features darling! Don't you think so Sansy boo?" Mettaton coos towards Sans who's eye lights have now blinked out of his sockets as he glares at Metts.

" **let her g o tin can.** " He growls towards Mettaton, who just gasps at him.

"I'll have you know bone boy that I am the most beautiful person to ever walked this planet! So find a more suiting word for me other than an ugly tin can!" He flips his black hair while narrowing his eyes at Sans.

"rusty microwave..." Sans spits out towards Metts and gives him a wider than normal smile. Metts who now seems gravely offended by that, finally lets you go as he walks over into full view of you.

Metts gives you a puppy dog look as you narrow your eyes towards Sans.

"Please lets not start this right now." You've had a looooong day and didn't want to start this again by them arguing.

Sans eye lights blink back into his sockets as he looks away from Mettaton and back to you.

You wanted to scold the both of them, but you heard how the front door bursted open like it was just kicked in by a swat team.

Everyone froze as the roaring of an angry fish women came from the hallway.

"WHERE IS THAT NERD AT!"

Oh you know who that voice belongs to. 

"NYEHEHEH! IN THE DINING ROOM UNDYNE!" Paps said as him and Frisk joined you in the dinning room.

The house shook as she came charging towards said room at full speed and rounded the corner while scowering the room with everyone in it.

Once her one yellow eye landed on you, she made a bee line straight for you with a highly pissed off look on her face.

Yeah... You were certain this was how you were going to die today...

Once she got over to the table, she slammed her fist down on it, the table breaking in half instantly at the brute force of the punch.

"UNDYNE! THAT'S THE FIFTEENTH TABLE I'VE HAD TO REPLACE THIS MONTH!... IT'S A NEW RECORD!" Papyrus claps for her... not noticing the murder in her eyes at the moment.

She bends down to your eye level and searches your face. You can already feel the sweat trying to drip down your face as she narrows her eye at you.

"You've got A LOT of explaining to do NERD on why you up and disappeared... If you refuse, then I'm taking your ass outside right now to teach you what happens when you abandon your friends without warning." She hisses out at you. You knew she was dead serious about the ass whooping to.

"UNDYNE LANGUAGE!" Papyrus scolds her. 

Yeah you're fearing for your life right now and all he is worried about is Undyne's use of 'ass'.

"R-Right!" You hear from a voice from behind Undyne. "Y-Y-You s-shouldn't cuss l-like that Undyne! A-A-And stop s-scaring (Y/n)!" Alphys scolds Undyne as she comes into the dining-room.

Undyne doesn't break eye contact with you as she gets scolded by multiple people. In fact, you can see how her shark toothy grin turns up more and more the longer you look up at her.

She looks at you... You look back at her...

You know this game with Undyne. Never take your eyes off the enemy... lesson 134.

She barks out in laughter and takes your head into her scaly muscular fish arms and noggies you roughly.

"It's BEEN SO LONG! NERDETTE! Where HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She sings with laughter and glee as you struggle to get your head out of her noggie.

"Undyne!!" You yell at her as she finally lets you go. A huge toothy smile on her face.

You huff at her as you brush down your now messed up hair while Mettaton scrambles to help you out, only to be growled at by Sans, who gets scolded by Paps, and get's laughed at by Frisk.

... You've missed these guys so much.

"(Y/n). I-It's g-great to s-see you again!" Alphys stands beside Undyne as they both look down at you.

"It's great to see the both of you as well Alphys and Undyne."

"Yeah Yeah! Save the pleasantries you NERD! Explain! Now!" Always like Undyne. She likes things straight and to the point.

"Mind if we um... go to the living room since..." You gesture to the broken table that now sits crushed at everyone's feet.

Undyne picks you up and throws you over her shoulders like you weighed about as much as a small sack of potatoes and plopped you down on the center part of the sofa when she charges to the living room at lightning speed...

You were really getting tired of everyone man handling you...

San immediately teleports to the spot next to you while Frisk takes the other side. Undyne and Alphys takes the love-seat while Paps takes the recliner, and Metts takes a chair from the kitchen and sets it next to Papyrus.

"Okay spill! Where have you been and what have you been doing!" She taps her foot impatiently at you while Alphys pus her hand on Undyne's leg to cool the intense vibrating it's doing.

"I've been in England since... the day I left." You seen how the smiling face fell a little after you said that... Way to kill the mood (Y/n)... "I've been doing fashion designing for Evon Romilly. One of the famous clothing line designers there."

You saw Alphys whip out her phone and start typing away while Undyne scoffs at you. 

"You're starting to sound like that tin can over there with all the fashion talk." She points at Mettaton with her webbed hand. You can hear Sans and Frisk snicker between you as Metts huffs in frustration.

"Rude!" Mettaton announce to the group which Undyne just brushes off.

"OHMYGOSH!" Alphys shouts while staring at her phone with literal stars in her eyes. A deep red blush taking over her face as she shows... whatever is on her phone to Undyne.

"Holy Shit (Y/n)! I thought you made the clothes, not modeled them!" Undyne whistles lowly at the phone while a blush takes over your face. You knew exactly what they were looking at.

Yes it came back to bite you in the ass... And now you have major regrets!

***Let me see!**

Frisk signs to them.

"W-Wait no!" You tried to shout at Alphys but she's already turned her phone to the rest of the group to show...

A blown up photo of you... in the swimsuit line... flashing yours and Mettaton's pose...

You cradle your face in your hands while you hear a few gasp from your group... The biggest one being from Mettaton.

"DARLING! That's our pose! AND YOU MADE THE FRONT HEADLINE WITH IT!" He jumped out of his seat and snatched the phone from Alphys who gave it up with little complaint. He was gushing so hard at the image before Alphys phone was snatched out of his hands by Sans, who didn't look to happy about this turn of events...

"you model clothes like... this?" He asked you with a deep blue blush across his face as he stared down at your picture. 

"Like I said. I design them!" You grabbed the phone from Sans and handed it back to Alphys who gave you a grateful smile. "A model practically quit on me at last minute because she didn't like how the outfit fit on her. So I had to make a split second decision." 

"But it looks gorgeous darling!" You nodded and smiled at Metts. You're glad he thought so.

"Thanks Metts... I had to get the outfit out on the catwalk right then and there so I didn't have time to find a new model who the swimsuit would fit." Sans props his arm on the arm rest behind him and listens to you with lidded eyes. Every time you looked over to him, a faint blue tint would color his white ivory cheek bones.

You tell them stories about England and the people you've meet. You choose to leave out Harry since... that still seemed like a touchy subject, something you know Metts and Paps took note off, while they all asked you questions of their own about, what's it like there, if you liked it there, and why you came back here.

Which you answered the questions to the best of your ability while they told you some stories about what happened to them in the five years you've been absent.

Undyne got sent to jail for beating up a kid who decided to mess with Alphys. Mettaton went on tour around the country to meet his fans. Frisk making this country great for the monsters and the people with their powers of being the monster ambassador. Paps and Sans being a personal guard to Frisk in their duties. And Toriel and Asgore finally settling there differences and trying to work things out as a couple again.

All was good, until Paps popped the question... you didn't know how to answer without hurting him. "Are You... Going Back To England Human (Y/n)?"

At that everyone looked a bit saddened by what your answer would be. Well, what other choice do you have. 

You don't want to leave your friends but England is your home now. You have Evon that you work for and Harry who is your boyfri- fiancee.

"I-."

You were cut off by a loud knock on the front door.

Everyone looked in that direction while Paps shot up from his seat. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GET IT! EVERYONE STAY PUT!"

He rushes off faster than the wind to the front door.

You hear distant chattering and then the front door slam shut. 

Papyrus walks back into the room sweating bullets and looking nervous.

"who was it?" Sans ask curious to which Papyrus starts wringing his red gloves nervously at.

"N-NO ONE BROTHER! I DIDN'T HEAR ANYONE KNOCKING AT-."

The knocking gets louder again as Undyne gets up this time to answer the door and pushes pass a panic looking Papyrus.

"What the hell do you want with all that knocking!" You hear Undyne shout from down the hall. "Oh... Yeah she's here. Come in!"

Undyne rushes back into the living room and gives you a confused look. "Some guy is looking for you nerdette!" 

And low and behold. Harry peaks his head from around the corner and locks eyes with you on the sofa.

Paps squints really hard at Harry as he makes his way into the living room giving you a huge smile.

"There you are! Bloody hell love don't scare me like that!" You get up from the sofa and approach him, knowing the confused looks you are getting from everyone else at your back.

"Harry? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" You ask him confused. Now was not a good time for him to show up like this!...

"I could ask you the same thing on why you are here. And as for your other question, you left your locations on, on your phone." He chuckles and waves his phone at you.

"That explains-."

"HUMAN (Y/N)!" Paps yells as he jumps in between you and Harry while beaming down at you. "I HAVE SOMETHING I WANT TO GIVE YOU! IN THE KITCHEN!... AWAY FROM EVERYONE ELSE!"

He takes your hand in his gloved ones and leads you away from a confused looking Harry, into the kitchen.

"I-I'll be back in a sec!" You shout towards him as Paps pulls you into the kitchen.

Your night just keeps getting weirder and weirder... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh this might get intense...
> 
> *Grabs popcorn*
> 
> look fur nest chaper with Sans P. OH. V.
> 
> *Author says between mouthfuls of popcorn*


	5. When You Cross The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter WAS suppose to come out on Christmas...  
> but you know...  
> holidays and shit....  
> SO HERE YOU GO!  
> Your long awaited for chapter!  
> Hope I did not disappoint!

No...

No this isn't-...

This isn't right.

She... She wouldn't... No, she couldn't...

Not after all this time.

Not after all of these years.

...

Fuck...

This is really happening isn't it?

You're... really gone... 

And there's nothing he can do about it...

...

Heh...

What a fucked up thing time is.

Time, destroyed him... Time, took you away from him... Time, healed him... Time, brought you back to him... Time, took you away again.

He thought that after Frisk, he had finally bested time. That he won the game of cards with time, threw down his hand, and flushed time out of his life. He was suppose to be the one with the last laugh. Time was suppose to be no longer a contestant. Time would no longer be something that he had to beat just to keep going another day...

And he remembers it like it was yesterday, when time decided to show it's hand again to him.

To show that it was time that flushed him out of the game.

To remind him... that the game was only just getting started. And time wasn't finished with him just yet...

The day Paps forced him outside for the first time in months...

It was the day his whole world changed.

And not for the better.

He didn't want to go. Leaving you alone at home was the worst idea that you both had and he knew he shouldn't of allowed Paps to drag him out the door. He knew with every bone in his body that he should of fought it and stayed with you, in your home, where you were both safe.

Were he could protect you and care for you in ways only he could.

But you both forced his hand that day.

You said you would be fine on your own and you'd stay in the house... You reminded him that if you needed him for anything, you would call him, and he would of ran to you the second you did.

And he trusted you to do just that.

...

That was a fucking mistake to trust you alone.

He was a damn fool to think you would of been fine by yourself.

He hated himself everyday for it.

That stupid note that he's read over a million times over and over again, just hoping that it would of given him some sort of clue as to where you went.

He turned the place upside-down in search of you. Just looking for something... anything that would of given him an idea as to where in this fucking world you could of gone.

But came up empty handed no matter how many times he tore the house apart.

By the time he finally got the idea to hack into the CCTV cameras near the area, it was already to late. A week had already went by and the footage was already erased to record the new footage for this week.

He tried your phone, but it was disconnected and trashed in a nearby garbage can. Your social media on the human internet and the undernet... all erased, not a trace of you was left anywhere except for the old photo's you had together on his and your friends pages.

It was like you vanished. You became a ghost to his world.

He went insane tracking you to no avail. Everyone had to talk some since into him... Paps and Undyne had to beat it into him that finding you this way wasn't going to work.

To listen to your last words to him and get help... And to not try to find you.

He refused... 

All those months of searching and the long nights of drinking did nothing to help the chaos of emotions that were spewing through him.

You were gone. And he couldn't find you.

The alcohol helped for a little while. Made him feel numb to the crushing feeling in his soul that you weren't coming back.

He prayed to the stars every night that you would walk through those doors, see how much of a mess he was without you, and you'd pick him off the floor again, just like you always did when he felt down. He wanted nothing more than to hear your sweet voice again, whispering comforting words to him that he knew wasn't true and wouldn't make things better. 

He would be so angry at you for leaving and he would blame you, just to put you down so you wouldn't try to leave him again. And then go back to blaming himself for everything else that's fucked up in his sorry excuse of an existence.

And he did blame you, for the longest time.

He didn't understand why you left.

What did he do so wrong to you that you would just leave him with nothing more than a fucking note and the haunting memories of the both of you?

Deep down, waaay deep down, he knew what he was doing to you slowly. He took notice of how unhappy and depressed you were, and he tried his damnedest to make it better for you so you didn't feel those things. And he failed miserably at it most of the time because he was feeling those same emotions too. And he knows you were trying to help him out of that dark hole he was in, but he kept you pushed out if only to protect you from trying to drag you down with him. But he... Tried.

Two broken people can't completely fix one another. As much as he was trying, he just couldn't fix you... or fix himself.

And after you left, that dark hole he was in, it fucking tore him apart. He suffered every day, from the moment he woke up and saw that you weren't next to him, sleeping soundly in his bed where you use to be, to the moment the alcohol made him pass out again, just so he didn't have to deal with these fucking crushing emotions of you being gone and not here... with him.

...

Papyrus finally had enough of Sans and his drunken behavior that sometimes left the house in a mess because of how angry he was at you.

The first time Paps found him on the floor passed out and the house completely trashed, he nearly gave his brother a soul attack thinking someone broke in and hurt Sans.

But then Paps started to see the pattern. He was getting an addiction from the alcohol from the endless nights of thinking about you, just to numb the way he feels.

Paps did the hardest thing he had to do that day and emitted Sans into a facility in order to forcefully get him help.

He hated fucking hospitals and would of teleported out of there if it wasn't for the magic disturbance cuffs that they put on him and the other monsters to keep them 'contained' so they won't lash out on anyone. He had plans to bitch out Alphys later for such a... handy invention...

It was the longest six months of his life... He would of gotten out a lot sooner if he wouldn't of tried fighting it and just accepted the help. But he didn't want to.

He HAD to find you, no matter what.

But it was there that he finally got the help he needed for so long.

He finally saw what he was doing to you by keeping you caged in the house, with him finally being caged himself. He saw the pain he was putting you through by subjecting you to the torment of dealing with someone like him when he finally opened his eye sockets to what he was doing.

He treated you more of like a pet than his girlfriend. Someone he could give attention to when HE wanted to and keep you inside in fear that you would run away or get hit by a car...

Which did almost happen but he prevented...

...

But he knew deep down that it wasn't right. That you were right.

He needed help.

So after about 2 months of fighting the system and came to his senses, he started taking the steps needed to finally get that help and to get better.

He didn't blame you for leaving him anymore. He only had himself to blame for that. It was... his fault you left in the first place. If he would of just showed you more on how much he truly loved you, gave you freedom to make your own choices, and just... let you in to his emotional state, you would still be here.

You wouldn't be missing and you could of helped him through all of this. And he wouldn't feel so alone without you.

With everyone visiting him from time to time, it kept him sane to a certain extent.

Each day he was getting a little better. It was a slow process but, he was healing.

And he started to realize after a few months... that he was doing this all for you.

Getting help, opening up more, changing himself, in hopes that maybe one day, you'll come back to him.

And when you did, he would be a changed skeleton. He would treat you like how you should of been treated all those years ago. How he treated you when you first started dating. And he would prove to you every day how much you mean to him.

He would never let you go if he got the chance to see you again. He promised himself that...

He knows that regaining your trust wouldn't be easy and he doesn't expect it to be. He would have to work hard to rebuild what he broke between the both of you.

And he was willing to make those sacrifices for you.

But the years ticked passed... and you were still no where to be found.

He stopped looking for you after four years had passed. He would have be patient until he heard something, anything of where you might be and not go on a crazy man hunt for you.

He would just fall back into the same crazy routine of hunting you down if he did, so patience was the key to finding you.

So the day the stars finally heard his prayers and you walked back through his doors, he couldn't fucking believe it.

The universe has NEVER been this kind and giving to him.

It was a stars be damned miracle to him and he believed for a moment that he was dreaming again.

It's not like this would of been the first dream he's had about you after all... But it just felt to real to him to be a dream.

In most of his dreams, you disappear not to long after you showed yourself, and he would be left alone again in the dark.

But when the kiddo tackled you and you reacted, he knew it wasn't a dream anymore.

That yes... this was real.

And you were here.

...

And he felt so relieved... so happy... but... angry and disappointed in himself.

There was still that small part of him that didn't forgive you for leaving only because you didn't do it face to face with him. Instead you thought that running from him was the better option.

That you only decided to leave a note to him that's still tucked away in his nightstand drawer.

So when he confronted you about it and you lashed out on him, it scared him that he was losing you all over again, but made him so upset that you had all this built up pain inside of you as well... And he was the cause of it.

It was all his fault. You both suffered because of him.

You changed so much in these five years.

You became stronger than what you were.

But his love for you never changed one bit.

He loved all of you. Every bit of you no matter how long it's been.

No matter how many years it's been, you were still the same (Y/n) to him and he was the same Sans, just more stable versions of each other.

He wanted so badly to cradle your face in his hands and kiss you when you held him, a crying mess in the snow. He wanted to show you that his love for you hasn't changed one bit since that day and that he still wants you. Wants to make things better and to try again.

But when you flinched away from him, he knew it was a bad move on his part. He couldn't just kiss and make up with you that easy.

You don't trust him still, and he understands why.

So he finally offered you something to get you back inside the house since he didn't want you to leave just yet. Not like this anyways. Hell he didn't want you to leave at all but he had to let you go eventually. He wouldn't fall back into the same place he was years ago.

Not after all the progress he's made to get himself back into the right mind set.

So he offered you a long over due explanation to everything. 

Sans was afraid you would reject him out right and just leave anyways, but you didn't. And he took it as a sign that maybe you do still care. That maybe you still loved him like you did all those years ago. If only a tiny bit.

You stayed to hear him out, and he was so grateful that you did.

He didn't think you would believe him, but you did. And he could of cried tears of joy right then and there that he was finally able to tell you these things after so long.

But... It wasn't until you removed your coat and exposed a bit of your shoulders and neck, that gave him pause and he realized something was wrong.

His claim mark on you was gone.

That only happens when the one that's been claimed has rejected their feelings for the other, has found a new mate whether it be human, or a monster who has put their own claim over his, or the one that did the claiming has dusted.

Two of those he thought were impossible. He hasn't dusted yet and you finding a new mate in only five years didn't seem right. You didn't have any marks on you so another monster challenging his claim wasn't a possible outcome. But a human mating with you... was possible.

It didn't sit right with him in his non existing stomach at the second thought. It hurt his soul to much to think about that something like that could of happened so he pushed it down.

Now wasn't the time to be acting all depressed. Not with you here.

So you rejecting your feelings for him seemed like the only possible and safest solution.

That was okay. He could try to rekindle those old feelings and claim you again.

He could work towards that goal of him reminding you how much you both loved each other.

So it came to his absolute fucking surprise when some... guy showed up at his doorstep looking for you!

Sans was on his guard with him. You never mentioned anyone in your stories of your... trip to England about him.

So who the hell was he and what did he want with you...

He watched out of his peripherals as Paps dragged you into the kitchen while not taking his eyes off this guy who is standing in the middle of the living room floor.

"SO!" Undyne glares at this guy as he flinches at her booming voice. "Who are you exactly?" 

The guy seems a little taken aback by the situation and a little nervous. "My name is Harry. Sorry to just intrude like this mate." He chuckles nervously as Undyne narrows her one eye at him suspiciously.

Sans sees the way he keeps casting glances in the direction you and Paps went off in, and it's starting to piss him off.

"I'm Undyne and this is my girlfriend Alphys." She gestures over to Alphys who is fidgeting nervously in her seat at being called out.

Harry gives a small wave to the yellow dino as he turns to him.

...

Why does looking at this guy make him want to rip his lungs out his body...

"names sans." Even he felt how distasteful he said that at. "this 's frisk." He gestured to Frisk as they waved to him with a cheerful smile.

He doesn't even know this guy but for some reason, he just doesn't like him one fucking bit. 

Maybe because he came here looking for you?...

**His girl!**

He was about to ask him exactly why he was looking for you before the guy turns to the tin can and seems to relax a little once he locks eyes with him.

"Oh! Hello again Mettaton." He smiled at Mettaton who just waves back to him, not looking to happy himself.

That's a surprise to see how even the tin can is staring at him with a critical look.

"You've met Mettaton?" Undyne raises a brow at Harry to which he turns back around to her to send her a small smile.

Mettaton heaves a heavy dramatic sigh before speaking up to Undyne before Harry could say anything. "Yes. I met him at my hotel." He runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head disapprovingly. "He was there with our darling (Y/n) and one other."

" 'm guessin' you know (y/n). since ya came here lookin' for her..." He gives this guy a fake grin as he cradles his skull in one of his phalanges. He tabs the side of his skull impatiently with his fingers as he waits for this guy to say something than to just stare at him with wide eyes.

...

Huh... His eye lights must of blinked out at some point as he glared down Harry. 

"Yes! I've actually come to retrieve her since she disappeared from the hotel we were staying at and wasn't answering her phone... I thought something happened to her." He gives them all a concerned look before looking off into where he can hear the distant shouting of his brother at from the kitchen.

"But I'm relieved to see she is alright."

"Y-You s-said she w-was staying at a h-h-hotel with you?!" Alphys said a little to panicked for his liking as horror starts to fall over her scaly features. 

Why the hell would you be staying at a hotel with this guy... And the tin can said it was also with one other.

Is it another guy?!

How could you be staying with two other guys in the same hotel room!

What if they did something to you while you slept!

No... He wouldn't let that fucking happen... He'd k-.

Frisk finally decided to chime in and sign to Harry which he looked confused at.

Guess he doesn't know sign language.

"kiddo says how do you know (y/n)." 

He's glad someone finally asked.

"Oh we work together!" A small hint of a blush was taking over his cheeks which Sans could feel a growl bubbling in his rib cage at.

What the fuck does he have to blush about!...

Mettaton covered his face with a hand as Harry went to speak again. Whatever he was going to say, the microwave didn't seem to want to really hear it.

The tin can is acting... off. Normally he's gushing his shiny metal ass off around new people but with Harry... He just looks so done.

And the way Paps cut in earlier and dragged you away from Harry...

Somethings not right...

"We've been coworkers for over four years now and well" His blush darkens more as Sans soul starts to plummet more and more.

He doesn't understand why but none of this feels right.

NONE OF IT!

Why does his soul hurt?

Why does it feel like is fucking cracking in his chest!?

Sans started to slowly sit up straighter as the words left Harry's lips.

...

And he didn't believe this was real anymore.

He didn't want it to be real. Just a fucking dream... or a hellish nightmare.

It wasn't really happening to him.

It couldn't.

He saw the way his lips moved the words but he couldn't hear Harry's voice anymore.

His eye lights immediately extinguished from his sockets as he stared wide eyed at him. 

It was as if someone pushed the mute button on his voice as his lips moved out the words 'she's my fiancee.'

...

He doesn't remember what happened in those split seconds...

All he knew was that a brute force almost knocked the wind out of his non-existing lungs as he was on his feet, glaring down at a panicked looking Harry who backed away a good few feet from where he was, with his hands held out in front of him.

He could feel the feral snarl pulling at his mouth as Undyne leans down to where his ears would be.

"Don't..." She whispers to were only he could hear her. "You do anything stupid like that and you'll only lose her for good. How do you think (Y/n) would feel if she walked in here and you just nearly killed him."

Sans never once takes his eye sockets off of Harry as he **glares** daggers at him. 

When did he stand?... Why was Undyne in front of him?

He could feel how roughly Undyne's scaly, muscular arm was digging into his rib cage as she held him back.

... He was ready to **kill him**.

His magic was starting to spill into the air around him in waves.

And if it wasn't for Undyne's quick thinking... He might of killed him or seriously injured him.

...

This isn't right.

This isn't how it was suppose to be.

You... You couldn't be-!

It hasn't even been that LONG to him and you've...

Moved on.

...

Mettaton already removed Harry from the room as this news starts to sink in for him. Once he was out the door, Undyne released her hold on him but still stands ready to grab him at a moments notice.

He grit his teeth as he glared down at the floor below him. 

You've already left after... **him**... when Frisk dragged you outside away from him. Which he was thankful for... 

He didn't want to accidentally hurt you by how... **furious** he is.

How could you...

How **c o u l d y o u!**

...

He had to go.

He saw how Alphys was covering her muzzle in shock and the concerned looks he was getting from everyone else.

He felt how wet his face was from his sockets spilling more tears.

If he didn't go blow off some steam and **NOW** , he was going to level the fucking place to the ground.

Sans quickly ported to the forest, deep on the mountain side before anyone could think to grab him. 

It was there he felt his grin stretch to a skull splitting smile and his left eye blaze to life as he glared dangerously at the dark forest surrounding him.

And he let his magic rampage. 

Trees uprooted and blown to the fucking wind in seconds, turned to nothing but ash by his blasters. Sharp bones impaled the ground, and the boulders that have now all been crunched down to nothing more than rubble by the brute force of his attacks. His vision blurred by the tears that streamed down his face, as he blasted the fucking forest to bits.

Every thought and image of you being with that fucking guy. **smiling. laughing. him holding you. kissing you**.

**F u c k i n g y o u!**

It only built his rage at the image burning into the back of his skull of all those outcomes. 

What once was a thriving forest was now a fucking war zone. A good 50 acres of the forest was now turned to nothing but dust and ash at his outburst.

You were engaged to someone else!

You were fucking someone else!

You loved someone else!

And **it wasn't h i m!**

He let out a loud scream that echoed through the forest as his magic sent off a devastating shock-wave that permeated through what was left of the trees outside of his range, ruffling their leafs.

He collapsed onto his hands and knees into the ashes of the scorched grass and trees after that. The last of his raging magic leaving his body as he openly sobs into the dirt and ash beneath him. His phalanges clutching fistfuls of it as he tries to ground himself, only for it to get grit in-between the small cracks in his bones.

After all this time of waiting for you.

After all of these years and you finally walk back into his life again, only to be spoken for by some other guy, and snatch away any chances he had with you again.

He did all of this for you!

He changed for you!

But you weren't his anymore.

...

You weren't his...

...

**~...~**

By the time he knew it, dawn was already on the horizon.

He hasn't moved an inch from the spot he collapsed in.

Anyone would of thought he was a decorative statue if they found him, or a decomposed body that died in this position a long time ago.

He finally sat up straight on the back of his legs, his bones aching from staying frozen in that same position all night.

The same thoughts running though his mind as he stared blankly up at the sky above him as it starts to turn that deep shade of orange and yellow from the sun making its way to chase away the dark of night.

No matter how much of an emotional state he's in, the world will always keep going with or without him.

And so will you.

...

What was the point anymore?

Nothing mattered anymore.

**~...~ A Few Days Later ~...~**

He hasn't left his room since that night he saw you.

Sadly... this wasn't a dream like he wanted it to be.

He knows his brother and the rest of your friends have already went to visit you at the the tin cans hotel that you were staying at... **with him**...

...

But he couldn't bother to face you again.

It would only hurt him more.

Seeing you so happy... without him.

He doesn't think his soul can take it.

He knows he is falling back into his old habits again... but he doesn't care anymore.

What was the point.

You were his happiness... His world.

But now...

...

He sighs heavily as he stares at the ceiling above him from his bed.

He hears the pitter patter of small footsteps charging towards his room and covers his eyes with his arm out of instinct as the blinding bright light from the hallway casts into his dark room.

Frisk hops onto his bed and shoves him roughly.

"yea kiddo."

He can feel the kid signing to him but doesn't bother to look.

Well, until the kid stands up and swan dives onto him, knocking the wind from him when they saw he wasn't paying attention.

He coughs roughly as he sits up.

"what the fuck frisk-!"

***Stop being so down!**

Frisk send him a disapproving look and shakes their head at him.

He knows they're not happy that he's falling back into the same routine that he was in when you were with him.

* **You know you shouldn't be in your room all of the time! We're starting to get worried about you again!**

Sans flops back down on the bed, it giving a pathetic 'oof' as his body weight sinks into it again.

Frisk huffs annoyingly at him and straddles him so they can stay in view of him and keep him from turning on his side.

* **Stay determined!**

"determination was always your thing not mine." He states matter of factly to them as he narrows his eyes at them.

He's thought so much about getting the kiddo to just reset again and going back on their promise.

Anything to were he could make this right with you again.

And he wouldn't lose you again...

But it wouldn't be right.

No more messing with time.

* **She's not gone forever Sans. If you want her than fight for her!**

"she's engaged to someone else. there is nothin' to fight-."

* **SO?!**

Frisk narrows their brown eyes at him accusingly and crosses their arms. 

"whatcha mean so?!" He throws his arms in the air and brings them back down to cradles his skull in his hands frustrated. "what! you want me ta jus steal her away from him?! prove that someone like me is better for her than that asshole!"

He glares back at Frisk as they start to smile wider and wider at him in an almost creepish way. 

A knowing look flashes across there features as his words that he vomited start to sink in.

Wait...

...

Now he's got that look on his face as realization comes over him. Frisk starts to let out small giggles as he thinks it over.

Why look at this as a disaster... when he can turn this situation around to prove himself to you.

That he could make you ten times happier than he ever fucking could!

He got you to fall for him once. He can sure as hell do it again.

You weren't gone yet.

And even if you were married to that fuck wit, what would be stopping him from taking you back and making you his again anyways?

...

Nothing would!

Fuck human marriage traditions!

You were just dating that ass hole to Sans. And an engagement can easily be broken off.

Marriage between two people meant their souls had to be connected anyways by monster stand points.

And human on human marriages didn't work like that.

So to him, you were still available.

Unclaimed.

...

Heheheh!....

Oh he's not giving up just yet.

He felt his smile take on full force as Frisk hoots and hops off of him, as if already knowing what was going through his skull. They send him the finger guns as they both exit out of his dark escape with wide smiles on their faces.

He'll make Harry regret the day he decided to lay his fucking hands on you.

And then...

You would be **h i s**! 

And what better way to do that, than to take you out on a... 'friendly' date.

He'll make you fall for him again.

One small step at a time.

He already promised that if you ever came back into his life again...

_**He wouldn't let you go**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Frisk garbs Sans by the front of his shirt and looks him dead in the eyes*
> 
> *Do you want to hold her.
> 
> Sans: what-... yeah i suppose i do-.
> 
> *Do you want to PLEASE her
> 
> Sans: y-yeah!
> 
> *THEN YOU GOT TO GOT TO SHOW A LITTLE TENDERNESS! THE CHICKS LOVE THAT ROMANTIC CRAP!
> 
> *Author gives Sans a box of chicken tenders and slaps him on the coccyx to get him going*
> 
> Go give our Reader some tenderness boy!
> 
> *Sans takes off running down the road confused with a box of chicken tenders*
> 
> *That's not the kind of tenderness I meant
> 
> Eh but it will make for great pun material.


	6. Diving Into Eel Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEE!  
> Happy NEW YEARS!  
> Let's get 2020 slapped off with another chapter!!!  
> !(^0^)!

You sigh to yourself as you turn the page of the small novel that rest in between your hands.

You can't even really remember what's going on in your fantasy world, as you blindly read a few words then turn the page when you notice you've been staring at the same sentence for to long, just to keep the story moving. Even rereading the same paragraph over and over again but trail off again midways through when your thoughts start to invade your mind.

This was suppose to be a distraction for you. To get away from your thoughts...

You sitting by yourself in the hotel room with the fireplace going in front of you, Metts made sure to give you the best room he had to offer, while you bundled up in some cozy blankets with a book. All to try and keep warm from the snowy weather outside.

You were doing fine moments ago. But then a sentence in your book that spoke a little to deeply to you, threw you into a spiral of other thoughts that were suppose to remain away from you...

Well at least for a small amount of time. 

But... you couldn't help it.

As much as you try to distract yourself, you were worried.

Worried about him.

...

Sans...

What was wrong with him?

You... can't get him out of your head. Considering back in England, you were able to forget all about him and block him out of your head completely without a second thought...

Ironic that even after all these years,... you're still worried about him.

Ever since that night you saw him, standing in the middle of the living room, looking at the floor as if it just killed his best friend, you feel like you've been loosing sleep.

Hell maybe you have, if the small bags under your eyes were anything to go by, and you waking up in the middle of the night wanting to cry by being plagued by the nightmares of what happened five years ago...

You keep dreaming that you were back with Sans, but, things didn't change with him. He kept you caged in the house, unable to leave. He'd put down on you, torture you with his words, then demand you never leave...

Or else...

And you were scared. 

You never found out what the 'or else' was and didn't try to even attempt to find out.

The crushing fear and depression came over you like a dark wave, and swallowed you in whole.

And there was no escape... You were trapped.

...

You shook your head back and forth to shake away those thoughts.

Your nightmares is not what has you all that concerned anymore. It's not like they were new to you anyways.

What has you concerned is Sans...

His magic levels were going crazy by how... crushing and devastating the air around him felt. It made the hair on the back of your neck stand up by the pure static that wafted through the air.

It's what threw you and Paps out of your ~~meaningless~~ conversation about the fifty types of pasta etiquette's from the kitchen.

But before you could even get a single word into him when you started to approach him, Frisk yanked you by the hand and dragged you outside away from him. 

You tried asking Frisk what happened, but they just told you that someone pushed Sans a little to far on a joke and not to worry about him. That for as long as Frisk known Sans, he sometimes gets like that on rare occasions.

But you know that isn't true.

Sans loves jokes.

If anyone were to engage him on any kind of joke, he would immediately fire back with a witty one of his own. Initiating them into a pun or joke war...

He was prideful with his jokes and even if he lost a war (which **very rarely** ever happened), he always commended them on being able to out wit him.

But what do you know... Five years is plenty of time for someone to change.

Maybe Sans did take a huge blow to his ego by someone saying something wrong to him.

But no matter how many times you ask your friends, they just give you another excuse if not try to avoid the topic all together.

It was REALLY starting to get on your nerves.

What were they trying to hide from you?

Why was Sans admitting such a deadly aurora around him in the small amount of time you were dragged away by Paps-?

A knock on the front door made you almost jump like a skittish cat from the spot you were sitting at on the couch.

You set your book face down on the cushion and quickly unwrapped the blankets from around you.

The clock on the fireplace mantel reading 2 o'clock...

You could of swore all your friends said that they had things to do today and that they would spend time with you tomorrow, and Harry should be with Evon helping her with wedding planing.

And Sans... hasn't came by to see you yet either ever since that night... You had hopes he would of came with one of your friends or, even came at all...

Maybe you should go and see him to... check to see how he is doing?

Perhaps it will help ease your mind on worrying about him so much...

He is your friend after all... right?

All because you loved each other in the past, doesn't mean you have to pretend to be strangers now or even hate one another.

And friends worry about one another...

So it's only logical you'd worry about him after seeing him so distressed about... something.

You unlatched the door from it's lock slowly and opened the door.

You peaked your head out curiously and was met with your face only mere inches away from tall cardboard boxes all stacked neatly on top of one another.

It confused you, until the boxes started to slowly tremble as Harry peaked his head out from the other side.

"Sorry love but can you move? These boxes are... bloody heavy." He says struggling to keep the boxes from tipping over or loosing his grip.

You quickly stepped out of his way as he rushed passed you to set them down in the middle of the room. He heaves an exhausted sigh as the heavy weight of the boxes was finally lifted off of him.

"What are the boxes for?"

"Evon's wedding papers for everything she has planned."

Harry throws open one of the boxes and it's... nothing but paper, all neatly placed inside with fancy cursive writing printing in fine detail line for line on each sheet.

Evon must have a good bit of ideas and details that she probably wants done down to the last letter...

"That's... a lot for one wedding." You say amazed as you go to pick up one of the papers to read it.

"Ah ah ah!" He quickly shuts the box on you. "You are suppose to be relaxing on a vacation love. No work stuff."

"Harry that is A LOT for you to handle on your own. Let me help-."

"Sorry love but no. I got this." He sends you a small smile. "Besides, I've handled way more than this with being Evons sales manager for each of her clothing lines."

"But can I-?"

"No (Y/n)." He waves you off as he starts moving the boxes to the side, ignoring any protest you might have.

You know he's not trying to be an ass about it and just wants you to relax.

But right now, you'll take any distraction over-...

You gave a defeated sigh as you return to the couch were you left your book abandoned on the last page you were reading.

Or at least attempting to read.

Once Harry was finished moving the boxes to the corner of the room, he plopped next to you on the sofa, probably letting his tired body rest for a little while before going back to work.

You feel kind of bad about it. You should be helping them with all of this but they won't let you anywhere near anything.

"Hey love... Can we talk a minute?" Harry speaks up to you as you turn the page blindly in your book again.

"Of course. What about?" You question while still looking mildly interested in the book that lays loosely in between your fingers.

"I wanted to ask you about some things... We'll... a lot of things."

That got your attention fully as you looked over to meet his gaze as he stared at you with concern...

...

You always disliked that look more than anything on Harry.

He was worrying about you. And you hated being a burden on him like that.

"Alright. What is it?" You said cautiously while setting the book down on your lap to give him your undivided attention.

"I'm... confused. All of this is so confusing to me."

You gave him a confused look at that as he sinks into the couch and stares up at the ceiling above him.

"Can you just... tell me already." He asked you sounding defeated.

"Tell you what?" 

"For starters, can you tell me why you never mentioned you were from here?"

...

A little bit of guilt fell over you as you looked back down at your book in your lap. 

You never mentioned this place to anyone when you went to England. You had no reason to bring up the past you wanted to keep dead and buried in your backyard.

Even when people asked you about why you moved to England, you always told them it was to for-fill your dreams of becoming a lead fashion designer.

No one knew who you were or where you truly came from, they only assumed it was America because of the way you spoke, but you always dodged their questions to confirm their suspicions.

Harry was no acceptation to that.

But he never pushed you for answers either, even though he knew you were avoiding them.

Guess some things with Sans... did rub off on you. Always avoiding questions you don't want answered... Even becoming closed off at times...

"It's... complicated." Was the only thing you could mutter under your breath.

"(Y/n)... You don't have to keep secrets from me love. Please,... Don't close yourself off to me."

That nearly broke you in two.

You remember telling Sans almost those same words years ago.

'I love you and you love me... that means you don't have to keep secrets from me Sans. Please, don't keep closing me out. Tell me what's going on with you.'

The small flash back plays in your head.

Were... you turning into how Sans was with you with Harry?

You... didn't want Harry to know about your past. You wanted to keep Harry out of it as much as you could to protect yourself.

That's what Sans was doing with you... He was not only protecting you from his past but trying to protect himself to.

...

If only he would of opened up with you... None of this would of happen.

...

You won't make that mistake with Harry. He doesn't deserve to be shut out anymore.

No more running.

...

"We have plenty of time. So whatever the reasons are, I can sit here and hear you out." He says to you patiently.

No more running.

"And I promise I won't judge you for anything love."

No more running.

"I just... need to know the answers to the questions that have with you. I feel like I'm seeing this whole new part of you that I didn't even know you had and... I want answers."

...

So did you...

"... Look I... don't even know where to begin Harry." 

He sits up quickly and turns to you with a small smile.

"That's okay! We can take it slow." He chippers happily to you while you grip the book in your lap tighter than normal. 

He's probably happy that he's finally getting some answers to the questions that have been eating away at him for awhile now... And you're finally willing to provide them.

"What was the honest reason on why you left here and traveled to England?" He questions you lightly.

If out of anyone, Evon and Harry questioned your sudden moving to England more than anyone else.

You showed up there without a plan really or much cash on you or even a place to stay. You were ridding whole heartedly on getting a job with Evon and making money that way.

You even had plans of sleeping rough after your cash ran out if you had to. And if that plan fell through, you were going to try and find work elsewhere for awhile.

Lady luck was on your side that day and it never came to that.

"My reason was still the same as I told you when we first met. It was to work under Evon and build my way up to the top... but it is true that there is more to that story than just me running away from here to chase a silly dream." You say confirming his long suspicions.

"It's not silly love. And you're making your dreams come true before your eyes." He says to you optimistically. 

You finally met his gaze and gave him a small... not so fake smile. You were making your dreams come true.

But at what cost.

"I know... and I know I should of mentioned something to you about this sooner but kept putting it off..." You place the book away from you, no point in really trying to distract yourself anymore, and sink into the leather couch.

"Just... I was trying to never think of this place again when I left... And Evon wanting to hold her wedding here was such a shocking coincidence for me to end up back here after all this time... I never wanted to return here again or to even see them again... My old friends."

"Since you mentioned them, they are a bit... odd. And they don't seem to like me very much... especially since one of them nearly killed me." He huffs out frustrated and crosses his arms over his chest. "I don't know how I feel about you hanging around them... especially that skeleton."

"... Paps? He would never hurt a fly let alone try to kill anyone?!" You questioned Harry.

Paps wouldn't hurt anyone! He's such a sweetheart when it comes to people.

Yes you'll admit he has been acting a bit odd around Harry but nearly killing Harry? Never.

"What? No no. Not him. Although I am beginning to question him a lot with him always dragging you away from me... I meant the other one."

"Sans?" You question as Harry nods to you. "He's not the kind of person to lash out on anyone like that." We'll not without reason anyways...

"Could of fooled me." You gave Harry a confused look as he continues. "All we were doing was having a normal conversation and he just... tries to lunge at me for no reason." You saw how Harry's eyebrow twitched a little at trying to recall the events from a few days ago.

Was that what his raging magic was about in the living room that night? Was he trying to... hurt Harry?

No.

No something must of happened. He's not the kind of person to just up and try to attack people. He has never attacked anyone without a damn good reason to do so.

"There has to be some kind of mistake." You try to reason with Harry. "Sans isn't like that. It's completely out of character for him."

"Love you don't truly know a person-."

"NO. I KNOW Sans. He's not just going to attack someone without reason." You cut him off unceremoniously. You stood up from your seat and sent Harry a half hearted glare.

You KNOW Sans more than anyone. More so now then what you use to and Sans just isn't like that.

You're not going to have anyone question you on saying you don't know him as well as you think.

Because you do.

Harry deflates a little under your gaze. "You seem to know him pretty well huh."

That got you to snap a little out of the small amount of rage that was starting to boil within you and immediately be doused out.

"I... I do. But what is that suppose to mean?" You question as Harry gets up from his spot on the couch.

"It doesn't matter. I don't mean to question your friends and I know you're just trying to defend them. But even you can't deny that something is going on."

"I don't get what you're talking about?" Were you missing something?

"Come on (Y/n). I know you can see the looks they give me. Bloody hell, this is the first time ever since we got here that we've been able to hold a conversation without being interrupted by one of your 'friends' showing up at the door to drag you away to god only knows where." 

And that was true... Everyday one of your friends did show up to drag you off to either get coffee, go to the movies, go out to have dinner, or to even go to the spa in the hotel.

Harry shakes his head and gives a small sigh. "I'm glad you're spending time and reconnecting with old friends but... I'm just worried about you. I don't want something bad happening to you."

"I'm safe around them Harry. I've known them a lot longer than anyone else that's currently in my life." Harry turns away from you...

And you know you've hurt his feelings a little bit with that.

No one wants to be told that they are safer with the other party all because they've known the other longer.

And that wasn't how you meant for it to come out either.

"I know." He walks over to the boxes saying slightly upset, if his tone and sunken posture was anything to go by. "You know... you talk a lot in your sleep when you have bad dreams."

Your heart broke. Does he know then?

And if he did... for how long?

Better question... how long have you been talking in your sleep?

You wanted to ask these things but he pointed towards the door and gave you the fakest smile you've ever seen from over his shoulder. Almost as if your conversation didn't really happen at all and he was pretending it was a happy conversation instead...

"Would you mind going down stairs and grabbing the last of the boxes from the table at the bar? Evon should still be there with Shyren."

You know that maybe he might need some alone time. Maybe you do to so you can both cool off and approach this situation again later.

That would be the smartest idea right now...

You quickly slip on your shoes that were by the door and leave the room to head towards the lobby. Not noticing the way Harry's smile immediately falls from his face as you shut the door behind you.

You didn't mean to hurt Harry. It's not how you wanted this talk to go at all.

There was still so much you haven't told him yet.

But you just don't like anyone questioning your friends like that. 

He's just... overreacting with all of this.

It's not like they are trying to drive a wedge between you and Harry to KEEP you apart.

They just missed you after all this time and want to spend some time with you and he acts like they are planing a murder plot to get you alone one day and slit your throat in an alley way.

You walk over to the elevator and tap the button to call it. 

And what he thinks happens with Sans...

You know that can't be right.

Sans is to laid back and lazy for that kind of thing. He takes no pleasure in hurting others.

Harry has it wrong and you're sure of it.

The elevator dings as the golden metal doors open. You get in and press the button to take you down to the first floor, you being the only person in the elevator.

But... What was the reason for Sans' magic wanting to lash out like that?

Were... you just making excuses for him?

...

Probably... but none of this just feels right to you.

...

And no one will give you any answers either.

The door slips open again, after your stomach rolls a bit at the sudden drop and rise towards the end of your elevator ride, to reveal the pristine looking lobby with Mettaton's statue in all its shiny glory in the middle of the room.

You began making your way across the lobby to the bar.

You know you messed up somewhere with the conversation with Harry.

Finally you were going to open up and tell him things, only for the conversation to derail completely from it's course with talks of your friends and Sans-.

"heya."

You shrieked at the deep voice from so close behind you that had you jumping out of your skin.

When you turned around in a panic, you were met face to face with the shit eating grin Sans was giving you at nearly giving you a heart attack.

"Sans!" You squeaked out surprised. 

"thas my name." He chuckles lightly and places his hands behind his back.

You place a hand over your racing heart and exhale slowly.

"Geez don't scare me like that. A little warning next time maybe?"

"sure thing." He gives you a small wink.

And just by that you knew he wasn't going to stop.

You know that he took pleasure back then on sneaking up behind you and scaring the living hell out of you.

It amused him, and you cursed his stupid ability to teleport everywhere.

Imagine trying to get a glass of water in the middle of the night, only for it to go flying all over the walls because you felt ghost hands wrapping around your waist out of no where.

It was a living hell sometimes. But deep down,... you liked it. Even if it would send you into cardiac arrest one of these days.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you but, what are you doing here?" Sans in Mettaton's hotel was never a place Sans enjoyed going to.

Since him and Metts always had this... rivalry hate for one another ever since Paps and Metts started going out.

"we'll 'm glad ya asked!" He chipped to you happily while rocking on the back of his heels in his pink slippers. 

You arched an eyebrow at him as he opened his sockets to meet your gaze with his white pin prick eye lights.

"i was thinkin' me n you could go somewhere n do somethin'. well, since you spent a lot of time with everyone else n you haven't really seen me all that much."

You give him a small smile.

He seems to be doing better, which is a relief to you... Guess you had nothing to worry about at all.

And he wants to go somewhere and do something.

It's... been a long time since you and Sans went... anywhere together.

"What did you have in mind?"

He beams at that and shoves his hands into his jacket pocket.

" 'd be a surprise... only if ya accepted though." He teases you with a sly look on his face.

You hum and place a hand on your chin in playful thought.

His confidence wains a bit under your gaze as you give him a nod after letting it hang in the air for a few moments.

"Okay sounds like fun! Buuut..." You trail off as you look towards the bar area. "Mind helping me with something first?"

"anythin'." You give him a genuine smile as you lead the way over to the bar area and scope out where Evon was.

She... wasn't very hard to find if the golden shiny outfit that makes her look like a disco ball was anything to go off of by how it nearly blinded you the moment you set eyes on her.

Not only that, she's the loudest person in here as she drunkenly tells some... story to her bride to.

"DEARIE!" She yells towards you as you and Sans approach her table. "COmE! JOIN uS!" She hiccups as she sets her glass of alcohol down in front of her, spilling a small bit on the table in her frantic gestures to not let it tip over completely.

"I think I'll pass on that. I'm here for the rest of those boxes." You say as Shyren shies away from you a bit but her spirits seem to lift a little at seeing Sans.

He gives Shyren a small wave as she shyly waves back to him.

"BOXES!! YoU'RE ON VACA LOVe!" She sends you a wobbly glare that you softly snicker at. "WHERE IS HARRY! He WAS SUPPOSE TO GRAB THE ReST OF THESE!"

"He's... busy... going through some of the boxes upstairs but sent me to grab the rest for him." You say hesitantly.

You could just feel the way Sans was eyeing you curiously next to you at your hesitation to your slight lie, but didn't question you.

Well... he was busy with the boxes. Just he could of came down here to grab the rest instead of having you do it...

"FInE! BUT AFTER. GET YOUR SEXY BUTT dOWN HERE tO JOIN US!" She slurs at you as you give her a slightly intimidated smile.

"I got plans after I drop the boxes off." 

"YOU'RE NO FUN! GO AnD TAKE THE STuPID BOXES!" She hiccups as you take some of the boxes next to her, Sans taking half of yours which you give him a grateful smile.

He wanted to take them all of them from you but you waved him off, determined to help.

"AND TELL HaRRY TO GET HIS oTHER SEXY BUTT DOWN HeRE SO WE CAN PARTY!" 

She hoots and throws her hands in the air before smacking her head hard on the table, passing out.

That's... going to leave a mark that she's not going to be happy about in the morning.

You turn to Shyren who huffs out and looks slightly annoyed by her future wifes antics.

"I can get Harry to come down here to help bring her back to your room?"

Shyren shakes her head, rejecting your offer, and gives you a grateful smile.

"Okay. If you change your mind, let me know."

You turn around and head back towards the lobby, Sans hot on your heels.

Once you get into the elevator again, Sans turns to you with a frown. His eye light shrinking a bit in his sockets

"ok. what's tha real reason you came down here to get all these boxes by yourself."

You advert your gaze from him, despair claiming a bit of your expression.

You could never put anything past Sans.

It's like he knows what you are thinking or even sometimes how you're feeling.

Hiding anything from him was always impossible. And sometimes that did tend to get on your nerves but I a way, you were grateful he was able to pick up on those small emotions just by reading your expression.

"I... don't really want to talk about it if that's okay with you."

He exhales sharply through his nasal bone and nods before turning back to the elevator doors.

"well... you can always talk to me when you want. 's not good to bottle things up n try to deal with them by yourself." He speaks knowingly to you. "take it from someone who's been there n done that."

A small chuckle escapes past his teeth that makes a smile form on your lips.

"Just a bit of trouble in paradise is all." You send him a grateful smile as he eyes you curiously from the corner of his eye socket.

You and Harry will be able to work this out...

You always do.

It's just a small spat between the both of you anyways and you'd rather not vent to your... ex about things that involve you and your boyf- fiancee.

...

No Sans isn't just your ex. He's your friend.

"if you're _shore_. but we can talk _palmly_ about it, otherwise this conversation will turn out to be a real _beach_." He teases you, trying to make his deep voice pitch a bit higher.

"Don't even start or this is going to get out of _sand_ really quickly." You fire back at him which his smile slowly grows ten fold at. You already know where this conversation is going.

But if it will deter or distract you even the smallest bit from everything, you'll take what you can get. 

"oh no. i _sea_ what you're doing there. _water_ you thinkin'? that ya can actually beat me this _tide_?"

"Not at all. Even though your puns took a real _dive_ there for a moment, I must say _whale_ done."

"you know 'm _current_ -ly tha best at my puns. 'm unbeatable."

"I know. And if we keep going, I'm going to need _kelp_ thinking of more puns. But I think I might _drown_ first before that happens."

"no need to g- _reef_. i'll make _shore_ you still stay a _float_ through the _waves_ of puns."

...

"don't _clam_ up now." He wiggles his non-existing eyebrows at you when you go quiet.

...

You both dissolve into giggles as the door to the elevator opens up.

You know when you're defeated and if you kept going, you'd be riding this elevator all day telling puns with him.

"It's been so long since we actually had a pun battle." You get in between your giggles.

"yeah. it... felt good." A small blue tint takes over his cheek bones as you turn to walk down the hallway.

Once you approach your room door, you open it up easily, which Sans looks a little displeased about, and hold it open for him.

He pressed his back to the doors side and gestures for you to go in ahead of him, which you quickly let go of the door to do just that, not wanting to argue about who goes in first.

You think you don't want another fight on your hands...

Which dissolved quickly at how Harry turned around to give you a small smile only to lay sights on Sans behind you.

Harry's expression falls tremendously... almost to a withering look as he stares at Sans only to quickly be replaced by a... wider than friendly smile when you raise your eyebrow at him...

He quickly takes the boxes from you and puts them with the rest. "Thanks love. This was a big help."

You go to take Sans' boxes from him, but he just nudges past you gently to hand the boxes to Harry personally.

...

And Harry doesn't take the boxes. Only stares critically at Sans when he turns around to face you again after setting the boxes you brought back with you with the others.

...

Sans shrugs and sets the boxes on the ground in front of him before turning away from Harry with a relaxing smile plastered on his face.

What's gotten into Harry?

You give Harry a disapproving look as Sans stands closely next to you.

"It's... not a problem. I'm glad I could help." You raise an eyebrow as his eyebrows furrow together at looking between the both of you.

"you ready to go?" Sans asks next to you as you give him a small nod.

"Go?!" Harry asked surprised as he looks back and forth quickly between you and Sans.

"Yeah just let me grab my jacket." You turn to Harry and give him a small smile. "I'm going out for a bit with Sans to get out of your hair while you do all the wedding stuff for Evon."

His eyes narrow at the both of you as he shakes his head in refusal. "(Y/n). I don't think that's a good id-." 

"waztha matter pal? don't trust her?" Sans questions lightly with this... odd look in his white eyes.

Harry crosses his arms defensively and sends him a glare. 

"Of course I trust her. It's you that I don-!"

"then it should be no problem. don't worry tho. i'll have her back here by say... ten ish?" He says so-so ish as you move to grab your coat and scarf out of the coat closet.

Harry looked like he wanted to fire back at Sans at the way he was talking to Harry as if he was talking to an angry dad who didn't approve of his daughter going out on a date with him. But you quickly cut him off.

"I have my phone on me and I'll keep my locations on so you know where I'm at." You plead with him slightly as you put your items on.

Sans sends Harry a challenging look as he heaves a sigh, not looking to happy with this turn of events.

It's so odd for Harry to be acting like this. Harry's never acted like this towards people.

And for him to be sending such hateful looks towards Sans, it's starting to... bother you for some reason.

...

"Alright." You approach them as Harry fixes his eyes on Sans. "But if anything happens and I mean ANYTHING. Call me immediately and I'll be there." He addresses you while staring down Sans who doesn't break his gaze away from him.

They are both acting... so weird.

"You know I will-." Harry cuts you off by pulling you by your wrist into a deep, hungry kiss.

You were so shocked that you missed the way Sans' eye lights blink out of his sockets from behind you or the challenging leer Harry sent Sans once he let you go.

A blush takes over your face as you fight to maintain your balance from such a sudden bold move.

Harry helps you stand by gripping your shoulders and giving you a gentle smile.

"Be back before or by ten?"

The most you can do is nod as you turn back to Sans who was giving you a relaxed smile.

He extends a hand out towards you.

"les go."

You already know what that means... teleporting to... wherever he wants to take you to.

Placing your hands in his, he suddenly yanks you roughly to his chest and wraps his arms around you. 

He quickly ports you out of there but not before flipping Harry off from behind your back as both of you fade from the room and into the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Harry and Sans glare at each other intensely*
> 
> Harry: "You don't stand a chance against me bone boy."
> 
> Sans: "thas what you think. but you can keep dreaming. we already know i gotcha beat since my name is the one that's in the top relationship title of the story pal."
> 
> *Sans draws on some sunglasses on his face with a marker and leaves the room flipping Harry off*
> 
> Harry: "Yeah what the bloody hell is up with that author! Why isn't my name in the relationship tab with (Y/n)!"
> 
> *Author shrugs while sipping on a soda drink*
> 
> I don't make the rules pal.
> 
> Harry: "BUT YOU DO!"
> 
> *Author walks away plugging ears while singing kumbaya really loudly*
> 
> 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤  
> SO QUESTION FOR ALL YOU LOVELY READERS!!!! 
> 
> How would you guys feel about an Underfell one shot of this story (of course with a different plot and a bit of a twist) 
> 
> LET ME KNOW BELOW!!!  
> 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	7. Frozen Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... The Author need some time off...
> 
> FOR FOUR STRAIGHT DAYS NOW I'VE BEEN SITTING AT MY DESK TYPING!
> 
> And Author needs a long break...
> 
> BUT AS ALWAYS!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Falling...

...

That's what this feeling is...

...

Falling... further and further down.

Never ending... into the sea of darkness.

It was the stuff of nightmares... How one moment you'd be laying in bed motionless, about to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Only to find yourself falling off a cliff, into the blackness below you.

One would normally wake up, startled by the experience...

...

But... what happens when you cannot?

Eternally falling... as the darkness swallows you whole.

It surrounds you in an instant, like a pack of wolves slowly circling their prey... Only to pounce on you once it knows you will be least expecting it to.

The pitch blackness claims you... All of you.

And makes you it's own.

But instead of fearing it... You welcome it... As if it were an old friend coming by for a visit.

...

Friend... Your dearest and oldest friend...

...

Here alone... In the space where time is non existing. Where the possibilities are infinite...

The void...

You reach out... you want to touch your old friend again...

You want them to take you away, to where the light can never reach you.

But your old friend refuses you.

And the light comes for you...

A hand of pure white grabbing your out stretched hand to drag you away from your old friend.

But you don't want to leave them...

You try reaching out again for your friend as you are dragged away by the light...

While your old friend tells you... 'not yet.' 

...

'It's not time yet... you're not ready.'

...

You cry out to them again. Telling them... You will return for them.

But you don't get to hear the response back... For the light swallows you whole... and away from the darkness.

...

...

You feel the pressure of bony arms, encircled around your body.

The loud chatter of patrons fills your ear on one end, while the loud hustle of the street life fills your other.

You carefully open your eyes, knowing that teleporting so instantly like that could be overwhelmingly disorienting. If you aren't carefully, you'll probably end up face planting the ground.

"You could of given me a bit more of a bloody warning you know." You push away from Sans as he holds his endless grin at you.

"sorry. you're right." He holds his phalanges up to you in mild surrender. "but it wasn't that far of a jump, so it should be fine."

You raise an eyebrow at him and give him a disapproving look. "If that's the case, then you didn't need to pull me to you like th-."

...

He looks at you curiously when you cut yourself off abruptly...

You... know that smell...

The smell of strong booze and greasy food all mixed together, permeating throughout the air.

You look to the building next to you to on the frostbitten sidewalk, confirming your suspicions...

...

It would be... just like Sans to bring you to Grillby's...

Well... at least it's a place that you know Harry will be able to easily locate you from...

The freshly polished windows gleamed a bright orange tint as you looked inside to see all the familiar faces of Grillby's regular customers.

"Well... you disappoint and impress all in one..." You muttered more to yourself than to Sans.

"disappoint?"

You turn slightly to look at Sans who's giving you a somewhat... hurt look.

"Sorry I... worded that badly. What I meant to say was, I kind of expected this 'surprise' to be something more than just going to Grillby's." You give him a small smile. "But, it's so... like you to bring me here than anywhere else. It's a bit, refreshing if I'm being honest with you." 

A small giggle escapes you as he exhales a small sigh of relief. Probably relieved that he didn't completely disappoint.

"well the evenin' is still young. maybe i have more surprises in store that you jus' don't know about yet."

You roll your eyes playfully at him as he opens the glass door for you.

"lady's first." He gives you a playful bow while holding the door open.

"Such a gentlemen." You tease him back behind a small chuckle as you enter the building.

You... really missed this place. And your reminded of how much the moment the warm atmosphere hits you in the face, chasing the cold from your skin.

The small goosebumps prickle across your skin from under your coat at just how cozy it is in this dimly lit bar.

Grillby never did like the electrical lighting that we humans had at our disposal on the surface. From what he would always tell you, he always preferred the natural lighting that the sun had to offer during the day. It's why his whole roof on his establishment is nothing but a bunch of large glass windows that illuminated the sky above you. 

But at night or when it was to cloudy outside, he would light a bunch of candles that seemed to levitate in the air, to give the place a warm and inviting feel, if not also, a bit of a romantical feel to it as well.

Maybe you should bring Harry here when you both have time.

It was always the perfect date spot back when you and...

Back when you and Sans were a couple.

You remember how Grillby use to set you both at a table in the far back, away from everyone else when you came here on official dates. Candle lit dinner, while Sans would spill endless amounts of puns to you, trying to encourage you to tell him a few of your own. Just... here enjoying each others company out in public.

And when you didn't come here for dates, Sans would take you over to his most beloved spot and sit at his favorite stool at the bar.

Either way, anytime you both came here together, it was always for a date.

...

He... didn't take you here for some kind of date did he?

You felt your cheeks flush slightly at that thought before you quickly shook it off.

No. That's just silly.

Sans knows you're with Harry. This is just a... friendly outing is all.

The days of you and Sans being anything more than just friends is done.

You love Harry now.

Not Sans... not like that anyways.

But you still love Sans as a-.

"so we jus' gunna stand here takin' n the view all evenin'? or we gunna go grab somethin' to eat?" He gently nudges you with his shoulder, taking you away from your thoughts.

"Y-Yeah! Sorry, let's go." You slightly stutter out as you begin making your way over to the bar and not standing in the doorway like a lost idiot.

As always, everyone in the bar turns to Sans with wide smiles, greeting him left and right.

"Yo Sans! It's been awhile!"

"Welcome back!"

"There's the punny skeleton! Where have you been man?!"

"'round." He comments to the table of dogs playing poker as you pass them.

"Woof Woof Sans. Bringing your girlfriend by for the best date of her life?" Dogamy comments to him only to get softly slapped in the back of the head by Dogaressa.

"Where are your manors?!" She turns to you with an apologetic smile as Sans blushes a bright blue, rubbing the back of his neck nervously next to you. "Forgive him, he has no manors when it comes to us women dear."

Guess she doesn't really recognize you... That's fine! You totally want to just get through this unrecognized.

Coming here with Sans a lot... Everyone would always tease you both on being a couple until one day, well it happened.

And since this was your main date sight, it's only natural that Grillby's regulars would know you, and who you were.

"No No! It's completely fine! I know he didn't mean any harm by that." You wave her off nervously.

She sniffs the air a few times and pins you with a... peculiar look.

"Although can I say... you smell really familiar?..." 

...

Okay time to leave!

But before you can even begin to back away, Sans throws an arm over your shoulder, keeping you in place and points to you.

"comeon, you don't recognize (y/n)? i know 's been awhile but she's kinda hard to forget."

At that the whole table of dogs drop their cards and looks at you with wide puppy eyes.

"(Y/n)! No way!" Doggo yips towards you as you narrow your eyes at Sans.

"Oh my goodness! It's no wonder you smelled so familiar!" Dogaressa comments to you.

"Hey everyone!" Dogamy stands up to address the whole bar.

Fuck this isn't happening! You can feel how hot your cheeks are burning as everyone in the bar looks towards Dogamy.

"Everyone look! (Y/n)'s back! And Sans with her!" He points you out to everyone.

The bar erupts into hoots, cheers, and claps as you hide your face in your hands.

Sans leans down next to you and softly whispers to you below all the cheering. "this is why i brought you here first."

You look at him between your fingers as he gives you a gentle smile.

"lot of people have missed you since you've been gone. we weren't your only friends ya know." 

You remove your hands from your face and look towards all the smiling faces in the bar that's looking at the both of you.

...

He was somewhat right.

Paps, Mets, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore weren't the only friends you made.

You knew the whole dog pack that hung out at Grillby's. Even Grillby himself.

All because this was Sans' number one place to go to.

"(Y/n)?" You turn to see the orange flame monster approaching both you and Sans.

Sans moves his arm off your shoulder as Grillby takes your hand into his. You can feel how he reduces the heat from his hand under your fingertips as to not burn you.

"Stars it's been ages my dear. How have you been?" Grillby crackles at you as a warm smile falls onto his fiery features.

"I've been well. How about you?" You ask him sweetly.

"I've been doing fantastic. Come! I know the two of you didn't come here to just chat about the good old days." He crackles happily as he leads both you and Sans over to his bar.

As suspected, Sans takes his favorite spot on the stool at the bar and pats the one next to it for you.

Grillby walks behind the bar and looks between the both of you with a wide smile before adjusting the glasses that magically sit on his face.

"What can I get for the both of you?"

"how bout a burg n some fries?" He turns to ask you with a small glint in his eye lights... Here we go... You internally shake your head. "i hear they're pretty _lit-_."

Grillby throw a damp dishtowel at Sans which smacks him in the skull as Grillby huffs at him.

"No puns." He scolds him.

"But Grillby. You know his puns are _fire-_." Another dishtowel gets thrown at you that Sans easily catches mid air before it can hit you in the face.

"No puns." He scolds the both of you accusingly with his finger before walking to the back to make the order.

"heh, he knows he loves em. they jus' make him all flustered n _hot_ under the collar." He chuckles to himself as the removes the damp dishtowel from his face.

"Let's go easy on him though... We wouldn't want to get to _burned_ by playing with _fire_."

"No puns!" You here Grillby's muffled voice crackle annoyingly from the kitchen.

You and Sans dissolve into quiet giggles as he grabs the ketchup bottle on the wooden bar counter.

"alright, alright. we'll cut it out for now." He calls towards Grillby who you can both hear throwing stuff around aggressively from the other side of the wall.

He know's he's missed this. He just gets slightly agitated when you and Sans both make puns about him.

But just like Paps, you know Grillby secretly loves your puns.

You felt how your phone vibrates in your pocket, either someone texting you or trying to call you.

And you know Sans heard it to if how the way he was eyeing your pocket with a bit of malice was anything to go by.

...

You choose to ignore it.

Whoever it is, you'll contact them later.

For right now, you just want to spend some time with Sans and not have to deal with your phone just yet.

"so, you're engaged?" Sans says to you while squirting some ketchup in his mouth.

"Yeah I am? I thought that much was obvious?"

Right... You didn't tell Sans about you and Harry being engaged. Or... about Harry at all.

But you're sure Paps and Metts would of told everyone by now since well, Undyne and Alphys confronted you about it a couple of days ago when they took you out to have morning coffee with them.

"not really. since you weren't wearin' that ring the night when you came over to our place." He states pretty plainly while eyeing the ketchup bottle in his hands with mild interest. "n since ya didn't really mention this harry guy at all in any of your stories."

...

You... felt a bit guilty about that. You just thought that... maybe he didn't need to know just yet since seeing you again was already enough of a shocker.

And you weren't ready to tell any of them just yet... Paps and Metts just found out unintentionally.

Sans eyes your reaction from his peripherals as he takes another gulp from the ketchup.

"I... feel bad about that. I know I probably should of mentioned something about it sooner..." 

"why didn't you?" He questions you lightly.

You know he's not interrogating you just by how calm his tone is. But the slight death grip on the ketchup bottle was telling you that maybe this was a bit more than just a friendly conversation.

But you ignored it and stuck with the fact that maybe he just wanted to spark up a conversation with you.

"It's... complicated." You hesitated out.

Of course... use your go to words when you don't really want to explain something... nice going (Y/n).

A beat of silence passes between the both of you before he sets the ketchup bottle down on the counter.

"... does he make you happy?"

...

You had no idea why your heart sunk a bit at that.

Were you happy with Harry?

...

Harry was a man unlike any other to you.

He treated you so kindly, was always there for you when you were feeling down, and loved you unconditionally. All your flaw, all your insecurities, and all your strengths and weaknesses. He love them all.

But was that enough to say that you were happy with Harry?

Anyone can treat you kindly and love you for who you are... Anyone could be there for you for when you are feeling down.

Does Harry make you happy?

...

Well he's never made you sad has he?

"He does. But what exactly is that suppose to mean?" 

You saw how Sans watched the way you hesitated on that and had to think about it... but decided not to comment on it. Which you were slightly grateful for.

Him questioning this much about you was... enough in your eyes.

You really don't know how you would take him questioning your commitment to Harry.

"what do you think it means?" He fires back at you.

"Well anyone can make anyone happy Sans. Harry makes me happy. Paps and all our friends makes me happy... Being here with you makes me happy." His eye sockets widen a bit at that before he fully turns to you with a genuine smile.

" 'm glad about that..." His face falls a bit but still somewhat keeps his smile. "but i was talkin' more along the lines of, are you happy bein' engaged to him?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" You question him suspiciously.

Why would he be so curious about Harry now?

Well... this is the first time he's confronted you about Harry... no thanks to you keeping Harry a secret, so you suppose it's only fair that he would be curious of him.

Hell Undyne and Alphys were questioning you all day about Harry.

So it shouldn't feel this... off to talk to Sans about Harry either.

Even though you're not really sure why it feels so weird to you... If not a bit uncomfortable.

"jus' curious. jus' wanna make sure you're happy n all." He gently waves off any concern you might have while resting his skull in his phalanges.

You honestly didn't think Sans would care to much about your happiness.

Sure care about your happiness to some degree, but not enough to question your happiness with your boyf-... fiancee...

Damn that's still so hard to get use to... 

You wanted to ask Sans more on where this conversation was going but was quickly cut off by Grillby coming back with both your steaming plates of food.

He set both your plates down in front of you as Sans gave you a small wink.

Sans gestures to both of your plates of food and gives you a sly smile. " _bone apatite_."

You couldn't help but laugh at the dishtowel that got thrown right into his eye socket at that.

...

After helping Sans fish out the dishtowel from his eye socket, that looked extremely painful..., you both ate with small talks about anything and everything here and there.

You can tell he was trying to avoid anymore talks about the previous conversation you both had before Grillby showed up with your food.

Which you were more than happy to try and avoid as well.

You were having a pretty pleasent time with Sans... You honestly don't want it ruined by the awkward talks of your future husband with your ex/best friend.

After you both were done eating Grillby's killer cooking, like really that fire monster knows how to cook a juicy burger, Grillby looks at you and gestures to the shelves of alcohol behind him.

"Care for a drink?" He asks you and Sans.

You were thinking why the hell not before Sans steps in, looking a bit shaken by that idea.

"actually! we got somewhere else to go after this that we might wanna... stay sober for... heheh..." He states a bit in a panic before rubbing his forearm a bit awkwardly.

...

What's up with that reaction?

...

You shrug it off and vow to ask him about it later, more interested in the idea of what else he had planned.

Honestly, you didn't think Sans had plans to do anything else after this.

And judging by the time, you've only both been here for about an hour or so.

"What else do you have in mind?"

Sans gives you a wide smile.

" 's a surprise. you're jus' gunna have to wait to find out."

He gives you a mischievous look as you raise an eyebrow at him.

"The last time you said that, it didn't really turn out to be much of a surprise."

"but it surprised you didn't it?" He points out matter of factly.

Well in a way...

You nod your head so-so ish as he hops off the bar stool.

You do the same as he looks back towards Grillby.

"put it on my tab-." He chokes on his words by you pulling out some money from your pocket.

"Here, this should cover the bill." You place the money on the counter but Grillby quickly tries to refuses it. 

"It's on the house my dear. You don't have to-."

"Well then take it as a tip." You give him a genuine smile as he smiles back to you.

"You know Sans, you could learn a thing or two from (Y/n)." He teases Sans as he goes to pocket the money you placed on the counter.

Sans quickly snatches it off the counter and places the cash back in your hands.

You were about to protest before he pulls out his own wallet and slams double the amount that you originally gave to Grillby.

"keep tha change." He says before dragging you away from the bar by the wrist from a shocked Grillby.

"Sans you didn't have to-."

"close your eyes n hold your breath." He cuts you off as you both step outside into the freezing cold.

"What-?"

He didn't give you a chance to think or to do anything he told you to do before he turned to you and yanked you to his chest again.

...

And into the void you both fell again.

...

This time it felt a lot quicker than the last time.

You cling tightly to the front of Sans' jacket as he holds you tightly against him.

It's been so long since you last teleported this far out, if the crushing nausea rolling around in your stomach was anything to go by...

And it's still REALLY disorienting to you.

You fight to maintain your balance as he help you stand upright.

"woah! take it easy." He grips your shoulders. "you're gunna tip over at this rate. jus' relax a sec."

"Ugh... I feel dizzy." You close your eyes and hold your head in your hands as a small chuckle escapes from him.

"you know shortcutting can be a bit disorientin'. especially this far out, so take your time to get your bearings."

You shuttered slightly against him as a small cold breeze zips past the both of you.

One small shuffle of your feet told you that, yes you were outside, if the crunching of snow under you was anything to go by.

You slowly open your eyes to look up at Sans, who you were seeing double of at first before his false clones merged into one once you blinked your eyes rapidly... He was smiling gently down at you as he looked into your eyes.

It took you a moment to realize you were clinging onto him with a death grip and you quickly let him go as if his jacket had just burned you.

He let you go as well when you went to back away from him, but the moment he did, your feet slipped out from under you at how the world was still slightly spinning to you. You nearly fell flat on your ass if it wasn't for Sans' quick reflexes. He easily caught you with one of his arms around your waist and the other one holding your arm.

Like some kind of cliche romantic scene you've only seen in the movies in a damn dip pose...

"gotta be more careful princess, i know the _trip_ here was nice n all, but you don't need to go _fallin'_ all over it." He gives you a playful wink as he tries to pull you upright again.

"Ha ha." You say to him sarcastically as he helps you stand.

You look around to take in your surroundings to see where the hell he teleported you to this time.

You were... surrounded by trees, all leafless and covered in snow on their dead branches.

A frozen lake sat in the middle of this dense forest... By the sound of things, you must of traveled a pretty long ways from the city since the most you can hear is the soft songs of birds around you and not the roaring of the city roads instead...

It was peaceful out here... the cloudy sky above you telling you that more snow might flake from the sky by how some of the clouds appear to be a darker grey.

"What are we doing all the way out here?" You're... kind of skeptical because you don't think you're going to get service all the way out here. Not with how thick in the woods you appear to be...

How will Harry know where you have gone?

Or how will you be able to contact him?

"wait here a sec." He tells you as he carefully lets you go once he sees you have your balance back.

You pull out your phone to check it and saw that yes, you did miss a call earlier at Grillby's along with a text message from Harry.

** Harry: ** _**Are you alright?!** _

...

He was always such a worry wort.

Honestly do you need to be this closely watched by Harry... He thinks sometimes that all because you trip and fall, you're going to bust your head open and die on the spot.

...

Why does that irk you a bit?...

...

Well, you never did like people worrying about you so much. You're a big girl. You can handle yourself.

You look up to watch Sans as he walks over to an old wooden bench that's... seen better days, as he opens a white box that lays on the edge of it.

He smiles to himself and closes the box again.

You quickly stuff your phone back in your pocket after seeing, like you suspected, that you didn't have any bars of service out here, as Sans picks up the box in his hands and brings it back over to you.

You'll message Harry later when you have service again.

"here." He goes to hand you the box as you eye it curiously.

"What is it?" You cautiously take it from him... like it might be some kind of elaborate prank setup on you he's pieced together and you're his unsuspecting victim. 

"actually. wait a sec." He takes the box back from you and gives you a sly look.

You were... beginning to wonder what the hell he was up to, until his left eye ignited a yellow and blue color in his socket as he looked at you.

"Um... Sans?" You question him as he raises a hand towards you.

And in an instant you were levitating a few inches off the ground after feeling a bit of pressure on your chest area.

"What are you doing?!" You asked a bit panicked as his magic circles around you to keep you floating off the ground. You struggle against it as if it will help get rid of the magic surrounding you...

"hey! relax n trust me ok?!" He speaks a bit panicked himself at seeing you struggle a bit against his magic. " 's part of the surprise."

"How is levitating me off the ground part of a surprise?!"

"well if you'd jus' relax i'll show you." He lightly scolds you and you stop struggling.

"Fine..." You sigh and cross your arms across your chest defensively.

He rolls his eyes at your childish antics before approaching your floating body.

"you do trust me don't you?" He ask's you seriously.

...

"Well you haven't given me a reason not to yet so I suppose so... Even if your magic did take me a little by surprise."

His grin stretches at that. "well it's called a surprise for a reason."

You huff at him as he points out the obvious.

"now for this next part, imma need you to close your eyes."

"Close my eyes? What is this some magic trick?" You ask him suspiciously as he nods to confirm it.

"yup. n no matter what you feel, you can't open your eyes till i tell you to." He beams innocently at you...

And you know somethings up...

"That sounds... oddly suspicious you know." You furrow your brows at him as he rocks on the back of his heels.

Trying to pull the whole innocent angel act with you.

"aw come on. what happened to trustin' me?" He pouts to you playfully as his eye lights dilate in his sockets.

"Alright." You sigh out and close your eyes.

"no peakin' until i say so ok?" 

"I know, I know."

...

Sans approach you slowly as his slippers crunch a bit in the snow, loud enough to where you know his location in front of you.

You hear him mess with... something... before pulling your shoes from your feet.

"Sans..." You call out cautiously to him... not really feeling to comfortable in the silence or what he's doing...

"~ah ah. no peakin'!" You hear him chipper happily to you. " 'm almost done."

Fuck your feet are freezing, but thankfully it didn't last long before your shoes were put back on your feet...

But they felt... different? A bit colder than what they did before.

Like they've been sitting in the cold for awhile.

You felt your body being lowered gently back to the ground as bony hands grab both of yours to hold you upright.

"ok you can look."

You carefully open your eyes and look down at your feet.

...

"Ice skates?" You questioned him as he hummed to you.

"yup. this was your surprise. we're goin' skatin'."

The pearl white ice skates looked brand new as they sit on your feet. They... looked like they could of costed a pretty penny.

"I've never done ice skating before..." Not like you really had the time to either.

"well you are today." He sets you fully on the ground as your struggle to keep your balance on the blades.

You look at Sans' feet and see he's still in his pink fuzzy slippers.

"Um... You said we... How are 'we' suppose to skate with you in slippers?" You question him as he let's out a laughs.

"sweetheart 've lived in this kinda snowy condition in the underground ever since i was a baby bones. 've had lots of practice when it comes to skatin' on ice in slippers, since snowdin was filled with frozen lakes n rivers."

He carefully leads you over to the edge were the snow ends and the frozen over lake sits. He carefully lets you go once he sees you have a bit of your balance.

"Is it safe?" You question him as he steps out onto the slippery ice...

You honestly expected him to slip instantly and fall on his non existening ass, but he just slides a bit of the ways out before turning back to face you, holding his hands out to you expectantly.

"don't worry, i checked it out before i brought you here. 's thick n frozen over. so you don't gotta worry." He softly reassures you as you can feel the nervousness pool into the pit of your stomach.

You know this will probably hurt if you slip and fall...

"come on." He encourages you softly. "if ya fall i'll catch you, i won't let you get hurt."

...

You don't know why your heart fluttered a bit at that, but you quickly snuffed it out.

Your eyes darted from Sans' waiting form, to the icy lake in front of you.

Okay... Just... trust Sans... You can do this and hopefully not fall right on your ass or your face.

You took a very hesitant step onto the ice. Being as careful as you could as the blade connected with the ice.

...

So far so good.

...

Was this just like rollerblading? But on ice?

You go to move your other foot onto the ice but the moment you slightly lift that foot up out of the snow, you started slipping forward a bit and away from the edge.

A small squeal escaped you as you unwillingly glided a few inches away from the edge of the snow and fought ungracefully to maintain your balance on the small blades.

Your body leaned forwards and backwards multiple times and your feet almost slipped out from under you again before Sans grabbed both of your forearms, keeping you upright.

"i gotcha, don't worry." You look at him to meet his genuine smile. "we'll take it slow ok?"

"Okay but please don't let go!" You pleaded to him as he softly chuckled to himself.

" 'm not. but first." He moves his hand to yours carefully and slips your engagement ring off your finger. "might wanna pocket this so ya don't lose it."

"Alright." He puts the ring safely in your jacket pocket for you before grabbing your forearm again.

"ready?" At your nod he gently took a step backwards, and he glided backwards across the ice with you in tow. "ever did rollerbladin'?"

"Yeah a few times." You cling tightly to his forearms, felling the thick bones beneath his blue jacket.

"well 's kinda like that, well the motions are, jus' move your feet as if you were skating on roller-blades, otherwise your feet are gunna start slowly slidin' apart from each other." He instructs you to do as he takes another step backwards.

"follow tha opposite of my motions."

You nod to him and match your steps opposite of each step he takes.

Your attention was directly on your feet trying to get the hang of it, while he was watching you directly.

"good. jus' keep doin' it like that."

"You're really good at this." 

"like i said, 've had lots of practice." He shrugs to you before turning the both of you around to glide back across to the other side of the lake.

"But it's still impressive that you're doing all of this in slippers." You chuckle out to him as a small laugh escapes him.

"you got the hang of it yet?" He asks you.

"I think so?" You question yourself as he takes an even larger step backwards, picking up the speed a bit.

This was... actually really fun!

The wind flowing through your hair, as you glided easily across the ice, with Sans' help of course.

The small amount of adrenaline that came with each tapping of the blades digging into the ice leaving small streak marks behind you from where you recently been.

"alright. imma let you go ok?" He says to you quickly.

"What? Wait!" He moves out of the way while letting you go completely.

Holy shit! Holy shit!

Your body glides across the ice at a fast pace.

"remember to move your feet!" He calls out to you as you panic slightly.

Okay one foot in front of the other. Just like rollerblading!

And that's what you tried to envision as you took it step by step, doing it the same way as you did when Sans was holding onto you.

...

You leaned slightly into the blades as your body retained its balance.

And just like that, you were gliding across the lake.

"Ohmystars this is amazing!" You called out as Sans starting catching up to you. 

You started laughing a bit louder at how... amazing this feeling is! It was like... freedom...or how it would feel to just sore across the sky!

Well you were having fun, until you were staring to reach the edge of the lake at a pretty fast speed. 

"Shit how do I turn?!" You called out to Sans as the snow edge was quickly approaching you.

Before you could collide with the edge and probably face plant into the snow, you felt Sans' phalanges grab your hand and pull you back in his direction by twirling you around to face him. 

"feel like dancin'?" He asks you as you beam a smile at him.

"You can do that to while skating?!" You ask him excitedly.

A small blue tint takes over his cheek bones as he softly looks at you.

"of course. what do ya think figure skaters do?"

"Then yes!" 

You were way to excited about this to realize how Sans' was even feeling about all of this.

Normally you would of caught on to how close he pulled you into his arms, or acknowledged how his hand rested so gently on your waist, but you were just way to ecstatic about him showing you how to dance on the ice to see how... close he was in front of you.

"follow my lead okay?" He looks for your confirmation in your eyes.

"Alright!"

This time, you were the one gliding backwards as he held you tightly to him, to ensure you don't slip.

He would turn, dragging you with him as he moved expertly across the ice.

The world around you would spin when he would twirl you in his arms as you moved your feet in ways to were you wouldn't slip or slide to much.

But he always kept you close to him, so if you did slip, he could immediately catch you.

You were all full of giggles at the adrenaline, and he would chuckle at your antics as you both spun around and around.

And when he went to dip you in his arms... it was there that something... blossomed in your heart as you looked up at his smiling face that was inches away from yours.

For a small moment, just a split second, you saw the Sans' you fell in love with all those years ago as his white eye lights locked with yours.

You didn't think about the pain or hurt he bestowed upon you so long ago... Those feelings were the ones you let go...

You saw a changed skeleton.

And your heart couldn't help but feel a small amount of love for him. Just at the way he was looking down at you.

As if you were the most precious thing in the world to him.

...

You could feel the small blush on your face as he leaned you back upwards again, hand clutched firmly around you waist.

" 's gettin' kind of late. n i got somethin' else i wanna do with ya before it gets to late. you ready to head back?"

You look up at the sky and notice the sun was no longer peaking through the slightly grey clouds.

... When did that happen? 

"Sure but can I skate back to the edge on my own?" You ask him as he nods.

"yea, imma go grab the box. it has your shoes in it." He carefully lets go of you, making sure you have your balance as he teleports back to the other side of the lake.

That was... a bit intense...

Those... weird feelings were anyways...

... When you danced with him...

It was just... like you were the only two people in the world.

...

You... danced with Sans...

You sigh to yourself as you begin slowly gliding your way across the lake to Sans.

Why did those feelings just wash over you like that just by looking at him.

...

Your hearts... confused.

Just thinking about the way he was looking down at you like that... started to surface old feelings you didn't even know you still had for him... Feelings... you thought had died out.

You stopped in the middle of the lake as you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket, knocking you from your thoughts.

You go to pull it out curiously.

**Harry:** _**(Y/n)? Please answer me love. I can't find your location and it's starting to really freak me out.** _

Huh... guess you got a bar of service.

You were about to reply to him with what bar of service you have, but freeze when you heard the sickening crack that came from under your feet.

Your eyes immediately dart down to the multiple lightning bolts of cracks forming where you are standing as your heart started hammering in your throat.

Shit!

"SANS!"

He quickly turns around at your panicked voice but it was to late.

The ice gave way below you, caving in on itself, as soon as his name left your mouth, and you fell into the below zero temperature of water.

"shit! (y/n)!"

Was the last muffled thing you heard, before you completely blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sans approaches the Authors desk and slams his hand down on it*
> 
> Sans: "what the fuck is this shit?!"
> 
> Sans I don't have the time or PATEINCE to answer dumb questions. What do you want.
> 
> Sans: "i wanna know what the hell this 'when the ashes settle: underfell one-shot' is?!"
> 
> Huh? Oh right... RED! Get your bony coccyx in here!
> 
> *Red shortcuts in next to the author*
> 
> Red, Classic,... Classic, Red. You got questions ask him, I'm busy.
> 
> Red: "sup."
> 
> ...
> 
> Sans: "no no no! i wanna know why in HIS fuckin' story, he gets the reader in a span of like two hours while i gotta work for that shit!"
> 
> I don't make the rules pal.
> 
> Sans: "you fuckin' do!"
> 
> Alright listen here you little shit!
> 
> *Author and Sans bicker back and forth in the distance while Red turns to address you directly*
> 
> Red: "heh. well ya heard it here first hand sweetheart. my stories up if ya wanna spend some time with me one on one. i'll be waitin' for ya." 
> 
> *Red sends you a wink before disappearing*


	8. Running Away Before You Run In Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes before this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let's get one thing straight here...
> 
> THIS IS A SANS AND READER FIC! NOT A HARRY AND READER FIC!
> 
> I know most of you are on the wrong god damn ship right now and I'm about to start blowing holes in that ship real soon!
> 
> This fic was never meant to go on any longer than 10 ish chapters because this was nothing more than a side story while I worked on my main story "I'm Better Than You Deserve."
> 
> I'm getting pretty plot heavy soon with that story and wanted something to create in the mean time for you guys while I piece that story together.
> 
> But some of you guys are taking this story a little to... seriously...
> 
> This was just a small project for me to entertain you guys and nothing more. Harry's whole role in this story is nothing more than to create drama and conflict.
> 
> Because a story is boring as fuck without those things in it.
> 
> I know some of you feel hurt by that and I'm sorry I created the perfect guy only for him to be pawn in this story. I'm trying my best to do what I can to entertain you guys but I've been trying to drop hint from the get go, that YES the Reader still is in love with Sans! She just hasn't figured that much out yet!
> 
> I understand when you guys want to Yeet out of a story because you can't relate to the Reader and that's 100% fine. But I am asking you to look more to a realistic point of view with how the Reader feels so conflicted about the perfect guy, compared to the guy she loved more than anything and not look at it as Sans is just her ex.
> 
> Because before that, they were more than just a couple or exes. They were best friends, and all because you date someone in the past doesn't mean you have to hate each other for the shit you put each other through in the future.
> 
> She's trying to move on but her feelings for Sans is what's keeping her from not completely moving on, and those feelings are slowly growing inside of her.
> 
> Even though she tries to justify that those feelings are wrong for her to feel because she is engaged to someone else.
> 
> Yes she pushes Harry away because she loves Harry but doesn't want to subject him to all the conflicted shit she is feeling about everything. A lot like what Sans was doing to the Reader when they were together. That's called a character development turned wrong since the Reader use to be open, only for Sans' antics to rub off on her to be as closed off as he was.
> 
> Sorry if I went on a bit of a rant. But to you guys that are still here reading this story, Thank you so much for reading this far. And I'll let you guys get back to the story. 
> 
> AS ALWAYS!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Pure white, speckled across your dark vision from behind your eyelids.

The white speckles morphed and shifted back and forth, consuming the blackness as it danced before your eyes to some unknown tune.

And once it consumed the darkness, and you were seeing nothing but pure white, is when your ears started hearing an ear-piercing buzzing sound that sounded like the dial tone from a phone...

It got louder... and louder... until your ears couldn't stand the sound any longer.

Your body tried to react to this white noise, but you found yourself unable to move your hands to cover your ears.

Your body wasn't moving at all... and wasn't even present in your sudden state...

But that didn't matter to you. You tried to fight against whatever was pinning your imaginary body that you knew was there... somewhere...

And once again, your body refused to move, no matter how much you tired to will it to.

...

Each time you fought, the colder you would feel... Like thousands of small needles pricking you all over, and stabbing into parts you didn't even notice until you felt the stinging pain of the cold.

You were so exhausted...

You didn't want to fight. You just wanted to sleep...

...

But some unknown determination was keeping you fighting, and refusing to let you succumb to the drowsiness.

Telling you NOT to give up just yet.

...

To stay determined...

...

So you pushed through the chilling coldness and the pain with every bit of strength you had left in you, to whatever unknown goal your fake body was trying to reach for, and took a hold of it.

And the whiteness grew brighter and brighter... As your body felt like it had been stripped down and dipped from head to toe into a pool of ice.

Shivers wrecked from your body harshly as the white noise in your ears started to fade into a dead silence slowly.

Your vision starting to see darkness once again as the white faded away from you like reaching the end of a brightly lit tunnel.

...

That's when you heard a very faint popping sound, like wood on a fire, as you tremble harshly. Your voice trying to find itself to form words but only a small noise made its way from your throat instead.

"thank the fuckin' stars you're ok..." A hushed whisper says in a relieving tone as your body begins to tighten in on itself.

You... know that deep voice...

"S-Sans?..." You softly question as you blearily begin to open your eyes.

Everything was a soft, fuzzy orange color... until your vision started to try and correct itself to form actual shapes instead of a jumbled mess with only a few blinks from your eyelids.

The dimly lit room started to slowly come in vivid details as Sans' white figure slowly forms into more detail than just a white glob...

The surroundings of the room faded in next, and looked really familiar... The feeling of the carpet below you and the lime green sofa behind Sans told you all you needed to know about where you were.

You were at Sans' and Paps place.

" 'm here." He places the warm bones of his phalanges on your frozen cheek, and you greedily lean into to it for warmth as shiver after shiver wrecks from your body. "how are you feelin'?"

"C-Cold." His eye lights search over your face as the tension starts to slowly ease out of him.

Sans sighs and hugs you close to him, the warmth of his body seeping into your icy skin.

"thas good... at least you're feelin' somethin'." He runs one of his hands up and down your back comfortingly while gently placing your head on his shoulder. "jus' give it a bit. you'll warm up soon. rest for now ok?"

You feel like you could sleep... Your body wants to as sleep tries to pull you away into it's dream world... But something is telling you not to, as the recent events starts to slowly play in your head...

Skating... You were skating on the ice with Sans... And then...

"I f-fell through the i-ice didn't I?" You ask dumbly as you feel his arm tighten around you more.

"yeah..." He confirms and places his skull on the top of your head.

Feeling to your limbs slowly start to return to you as he moves some of your wet hair from your face.

Your body feels damp... and so fucking cold as you tremble against Sans' rib cage in some small attempt of your body trying to warm itself up again. You're thankful his bones don't feel like normal bones... just like tough leather mostly... Or this might be really uncomfortable.

You can feel the heaviness of a blanket wrapped around your bare shoulders as you lean more into Sans to try to steal his warmth from him.

It was always a mystery to you on how his bones could be so fucking warm and comfortable sometimes... Not that you've ever really seen his bare bones, just felt them through his clothes mostly.

He was always to insecure about himself to show you what he really looked like under all of those clothes... And you never really understood why...

But you never tried to think on it to much, just enjoyed the way they felt on you... 

It was then that a sharp pain struck you in the head, making you hiss as your hand shoot up to grab the side of your head in some attempt to see why the hell it feels like someone just struck you with a baseball bat at full swing.

Sans immediately grabs your hand to stop you, before you can touch your head.

"careful. you hit your head on the ice inna pretty rough way." He gently moves your hand to your side again and wraps his arm back around you to keep them there.

"Yeah I'm k-kinda feeling t-that now..." You stutter out to him as your eyes fall down in between the both of you, to see more of his bones instead of... clothes...

...

And you freeze on the inside as the blood starts to drain from your face...

The situation that you are both in slowly starting to seep into your brain as you stare down at his bare rib cage... with your half naked self pushed flushed against him in his lap.

You were in nothing but your undergarments... while he was all bare bones against you...

...

"S-Sans... W-Why are we b-both n-not wearing clothes!?" You panic and try to push away from him, only for him to quickly grab a hold of you and keep you in the position you are in between his legs.

"can you calm down n stop squirmin'!" You push against him harder, embarrassed by this situation, but he doesn't budge an inch. "you were startin' to go through the stages of hypothermia! i had to warm you up somehow n this is tha only way i could think of to-!"

He chokes on his words when one of your fingers accidental slips through his rib cage and brushes behind one of his bottom ribs, through trying to flail away from him. You freeze when his skull falls like dead weight onto your shoulder and his hands on your back start to dig into your skin. 

"Sans?" You question as his body starts to shake and his bones give off a soft rattling sound.

"m-move your hand." He breathes out rigidly to you from his face planted into your shoulder. His hot breath sending small chills down your back as he breathes heavily onto you.

You quickly let him go and place your hands out in front of you, thinking that maybe you hurt him.

You were just about to apologize to him when he lifts his skull slowly from your shoulder to meet your gaze, only for it to be snuffed out by his cheeks to be dusted a dark blue color.

" 'm only tryin' to warm you up so can you please stop fightin' against me." He adverts his gaze from you and to something over your head.

His skull was giving off a soft orange glow on the side as the popping sound came from behind you again.

That... feels and sounds like a fire going on... 

Right... They did have a fireplace in their living room.

So Sans must of lit the fireplace and brought you here to get you warmer after... falling through.

Not really a thought you want to dwell on since falling through ice into the cold dark water below you is kind of a nightmarish thought...

...

Sans... saved you again didn't he?...

...

"Thanks but I-I-." You try to nudge away from him again, more gently this time only for him to refuse again.

"please don't be stubborn about this (y/n). jus' let me warm you up." He softly scolds down to you as the blush from his face starts to fade.

Sure his bones felt... nice and warm... but this is way to embarrassing to you.

You were trying so hard not to blush at just seeing him without a shirt on... Or clothes really...

"B-But I am warm." You pathetically argue back as you continue to softly tremble. Hoping that maybe he would get the hint and let you go so you could retain what is left of your dignity.

You could warm yourself up from here. You didn't necessarily need Sans' help...

"yeah nice try." He sarcastically chuckles down to you before meeting your gaze. "you're still shaken like a leaf n your skin 's as cold as ice. sorry, but 'm not negotiating this."

He cuts off any more conversation on the topic as he gently shifts you to where he can wrap the blanket tightly around the both of you.

You huff out frustrated, not to happy with the situation but accepting your fate since reasoning with him would be pointless. "F-Fine."

Your body sinks into him to try and steal as much warmth as you can so your stupid human body will stop shaking. The sooner you can get this over with, the better.

"thank you." He says to you as you rest your head back onto his clavicle.

...

A small silence fell between the both of you as he gently rubbed his phalanges up and down your bare back. The tension from your body slowly easing out of you with every light brush of his finger tips against your skin, making soft goosebumps prickle at how comfortable this felt.

You wanted to keep your guard up... but how could you when he's purposely doing this to make you relax...

Sans was always good at knowing how to make you relax in tense situations... He was always good at just... knowing you in general.

The things you liked, or the things you hated, just by one look at your face to see your expression.

One thing you know for sure now... You hate skating.

You don't ever plan to do that again...

"I thought you said the ice was safe." You accuse him softly, your trembles softly lightening up. 

"it was..." He says back to you regrettably. "i went to check it out this mornin' n tha ice was thick... i honestly don't know what the hell happened... it shouldn't of fell through."

And you knew that was true. Sans would never take you somewhere he didn't deem safe first just so no one would get hurt.

You always thought he was just to much of a worrier about the small things, but now you know why he always did it.

He... didn't want to lose anyone close to him again. He hated seeing anyone get hurt and if they did, he would just blame himself for it.

He carried the pain of everyone on his shoulders alone, he even tried to carry yours, only for it to all fall through on him.

This isn't the first instance to were Sans almost watched you die right in front of him...

And you feel... so bad for Sans.

So bad that he has to keep enduring all of this. It's not like he asked for any of this to happen to him, it's not like he wanted it either.

If only he would of opened up to you sooner... You both could of shared the pain together... Something you were so willing to help him carry.

All those years of you trying for Sans, he was secretly trying for you as well. To keep you shielded from his pain and the pain he carried. To protect you and keep you away from harm.

Even though you always ended up getting hurt around Sans. Even now... you're hurt.

Not from the cold or from falling through the ice, but you're hurting for Sans.

This poor skeleton has had to endure so much, not just for you, but for everyone around him...

"We always did have the worst of luck didn't we?" You chuckle out to him around the tightening of your throat.

"ya got no idea... hey... you ok?" He says as he trails his hand up your back to your shoulder and brushes some of your hair away from your slightly obscured face. 

You felt him pause when he felt how wet your cheek was when his thumb gently brushed against your face.

He pushed you gently away from him by your shoulder to look down at you concerned.

"hey." He said so softly why brushing the tears from your eyes. "what's wrong?"

Everything you never understood about Sans was slowly starting to get to you. And it made your heart throb painfully at just by all the pain he was going through.

And you couldn't help him with it. Because he didn't want to subject you to his pain.

You always thought that maybe he didn't love you enough to tell you what was going on with him. But it was more along the lines of him loving you to much to put you through all of that pain.

He just wanted you to be happy with him, but just going about it in the wrong way...

But he was trying.

"Thank you Sans... For everything." You gave him a watery smile that you could muster as he searched your face anxiously.

"was got you sayin' that?" He wipes your tears from your eyes as he softly coos down to you.

You pull away from his hands and rest your forehead against his clavicle as small strangled sobs escaped you from trying to fight them down, but failing miserably.

He pulled you tighter against him while softly shushing you, petting down your hair in some attempt to comfort you. He leaned back onto the couch behind him, pulling you with him.

Your head fell onto his sternum as he paced his chin on top of your head once he was comfortable.

"you don't gotta cry. everythin' is goin' _tibia_ fine."

A watery laugh left you, from behind the sobs. "A-A skeleton p-pun? Really? At a time like this?"

"heh sorry... force of habit." He wrapped his arm across your shoulder while the other hand gently combed through your damp hair.

You don't know how long you both sat there for, your body no longer felling all that cold anymore, but once your crying lightened up and you started questioning why you were even crying in the first place, was when you placed your hand gently on top of his rib cage, unintentionally feeling the tough bones under your finger tips.

It was the first time you've ever seen him without any clothes on... And the way his bare ribs looked was so, fascinating to you.

They looked similar to a human skeleton, but much thicker in some areas. And if you focused long enough with you being so close to them, they have this sort of rainbow-ish gleam to them when then light from the fireplace hits them just the right way.

...

They were... really beautiful by just the way they shined.

You could feel Sans' gaze on you intently as you softly traced over the bones on his ribs, not really thinking about what you were doing.

You press your finger gently into one of his ribs and just like you suspected, when you press a little into them, they give way just a little, but still felt smooth but tough.

A small noise, just barely audible, comes from Sans as both his hands trace down your body and come to a stop just above your hips.

You only noticed where his hands had trailed off to when he gave your hips a small squeeze, feeling your bones beneath your skin, that made you look up to him.

He was looking down at you with fuzzy eye lights and a blissful smile across his face, telling you that he had been watching you this whole time.

One of his hands moves back to your back, as he traces up the center of your spine, feeling each and every bone it had.

One would think that he was trying to comfort you again by tracing over your back like before, but this time it was slower, and felt a lot different than comfort at the way he intently dug into your skin just to feel every dip in your bones from your spine, to the back of your ribs, to your shoulder blades.

"(y/n)..." He breathes out to you heavily, his rib cage rising and falling a bit quicker than before.

You... didn't have words to say to him.

Not at the way his white eye lights were looking into your eyes... Not at the way your body was getting chills just by the way his phalanges dug into your hips and your back... Or not at the way his breath was hot and heavy on you with every breath he took.

He sighed to himself as he buried his face into the crook of your neck while moving you so you straddled him from his lap.

He brought up his knees and placed them firmly on your back to keep you secured there.

"S-Sans?!" A deep blush takes over your face as his warm breath roughly brushes across your shoulders.

"jus' give me a sec..." He breathes out to you.

You could feel how hot your skin was feeling now at this new position you were both in.

He rocks forward to sit you both up straight again and lets his knees fall on either side of him, before looking you in the eyes.

"(y/n)... i-." He gets cut off by a phone ringing somewhere next to you.

He looks into your eyes for a few moments, searching them for... something... before sighing defeatedly to himself and reaching over next to him, slightly taking you with him.

He pulls his phone out from his wet jacket that laid on the floor with the rest of your soaking wet, discarded clothes...

Once looking at the caller ID he tosses the phone behind him on the couch, not bothering to answer the phone.

You feel like you're... forgetting something...

"Who was it?" You ask him curiously.

"jus' the tin can."

"Don't you want to answer it?" You question him. It could be something important...

He shakes his skull at you, waving you off of any concern. "nah 's probably nothin'."

For Metts to call Sans... it could be important...

...

Why can't your brain piece together something it's... missing?...

You know that feeling is there... that you are forgetting something REALLY important... but you don't know what...

"Sans?" He hums to you, indicating he was listening, as you sit up away from him slightly. His eye lights roaming over your body as he rest both his hands on your hips.

...

"What time is it?"

...

"a little pass midnight."

Midnight?...

...

It was then that it clicked like a light switch turning on in your head.

HOLY SHIT MIDNIGHT!

...

Harry!... Ten o'clock!

Your eyes widen as you remember now and immediately jump out of your spot in Sans' lap.

"Fuck! It's midnight already!?" You throw the blanket away from you and rush over to the window to see that yes, it's pitch black outside.

"calm down. 's not that bigga deal?" He approaches you from by the window, the blanket that you were both in wrapped around his bare bones.

"Sans I was suppose to be home by ten." You sigh frustrated at yourself.

Harry's probably so worried...

"i know. but there wasn't much i could do since i was tryin' to help you from goin' into hypothermia after i fished ya outta the bottom of the lake." He adverts his gaze from you, as regret starts to take over his face.

...

He's blaming himself.

"I know. And it wasn't your fault that happened." You look towards your wet clothes on the floor. "Bad stuff just... happens some times that's out of our control. And I'm glad you were there to come to my aid."

"that doesn't mean i have to like that it happens..." He sighs as you move over to pick up your clothes off the floor.

"I'm not saying you do Sans." There is no way you're going to be able to wear these clothes home.

It's way to cold outside and thanks to Sans. Your body was feeling a lot warmer than what it did before. You'd rather not put on these wet clothes and mush through the snow again in them... Might send you into a state of hypothermia again or give you frostbite...

"But I just don't want you blaming yourself for what happened when it was out of your control." You feel around each of your pockets and see that your phone isn't in them...

You would be surprised if it even did work after you taking an unceremonious dip into the lake...

"Do you get what I'm trying to say-." You turn back to where Sans was suppose to be standing but find that he completely vanished...

...

You were about to call out to him when you felt a soft tap from behind you on your shoulder that scared the fucking daylights out of you. You yelped and quickly turned around to Sans smiling face as he held out some clothes to you.

"sorry didn't mean to scare ya." You know that was a lie by the fake shit eating grin he was giving you. "but i got you some clothes since i don't think you're gunna want to put those back on."

He hands you the folded up white long sleeve tee-shirt with a pair of his sweat pants.

"n honestly, 'd rather you not walk around the tin cans hotel in just that." He gestures to your bra and underwear as you snatch the clothes from him quickly with a blush on your face.

He holds his hands up to you in mild surrender as he chuckles at your antics.

"S-Stop l-looking!" You stutter out to him slightly mortified, while trying to cover yourself after realizing you were standing in front of him still half dressed.

He turns his back to you before trudging up the stairs to probably get dressed himself. "you don't have anythin' that i haven't seen before you know." He remarks to you slyly before disappearing into the hallway and towards the stairs, accomplishing his small task of making you feel even more embarrassed.

...

Well... he wasn't wrong about that since he's seen you naked so many times before... But that doesn't make this situation any less embarrassing...

...

After you slipped the clothes on and he came back down stairs full dressed himself, he pulls you to him and teleports you both to the lobby of the hotel.

You're... really regretting how Harry is going to take you coming in so late... or explaining everything that happened to him so maybe he will be less upset with you...

You let go of Sans and try to take your wet clothes from him, only for him to move them out of your reach.

"come on. lets go." He cheerfully says to you as he begins making his way to the elevator.

"I can go the rest of the way by myself." You say to him but he ignores your small protest.

"n have you face his wrath by yourself? yeaaah... not a chance." The elevator door dings open as you both step inside. "besides, 's my fault anyways that you're so late."

"Sans that isn't your fault..."

Okay yes, it was his fault a small bit, but you just really didn't want to put the blame on him souly.

"It's both our faults." You say to him confidently.

"but-."

You cut him off. "Nope both our faults. End of story." You give him a smile at that as his smile slowly falls from his face, giving you a serious look.

" 's still my-."

You cut him off again. 

"~No I wanna hear you say both our faults." You tease him playfully.

"(y/n)-." 

You plug your ears and hum to yourself loudly. Not wanting to hear what he has to say and blaming himself again.

He tries to talk over your loud humming but fails miserably at it.

He scuffs at your childish antics and tries to look hurt, but you can see the smile wanting to pull at his mouth.

"Awww no need to look upset." You sing song out to him to which he dissolves into giggles at. His smile turning genuine as he looks at you.

"'lright, 'lright. fine. you win." He sighs out to you. "both our faults."

"That's what I like to hear." He rolls his eye lights at you playfully as the elevator doors slide open, revealing the top floor.

You make your way over to your room door and... a small amount of dread falls over you.

Facing Harry was something you... really didn't want to do.

"you gunna open the door?" Sans asks you after seeing you make no move to fish the keys from your jacket pocket.

"Yeah... Hand me the keys?" You turn to him as he digs into your coat pocket.

Before he can hand them to you, the front door gets thrown open, making both you and Sans jump as the keys fall to the floor.

"(Y/n)!" You turn to face Harry who's... not looking to happy to see you right now. "Where in the bloody San Hell have you been?!"

His blue eyes narrow down at you accusingly as you advert your gaze from him guiltily, before his eyes fall onto Sans.

... And Harry glares dangerously at him, and before you can even get a word in to explain, he grabs you by the wrist and pulls you into the hotel room, slamming the door shut as soon as you're inside.

"Harry!" You protest as he releases you.

"Explain. Now!" He demands while staring down at you. "Why is your phone off?! Why the bloody hell are you coming home past midnight?! Why are you in different clothing?!" 

"Listen I-." You get cut off.

"Answer me (Y/n)! And no dancing around the answer shit-!" He gets cut off by the air in the room shifting as Sans appears next to you. "What the hell?!" Harry jumps as Sans turns to you concerned. "Get out!"

"Harry!" You yell at him as Sans goes to hand you your clothes back.

"sorry, was jus' givin' her somethin' she forgot." He hands you your clothes as you gratefully accept them from Sans.

"She's got her clothes that for some bloody reason isn't on her body! Now leave!" He glares at Sans as his eye lights blink out and stare at Harry.

" 'm not likin' your tone pal."

"Harry what's gotten into you?" You asked him concerned as he glares at both you and Sans. You not noticing the deadly aurora surrounding him and Sans.

What the hell has gotten into him that has him all worked up.

Sure he should be mad about you coming home this late but this seems a bit over the top...

"What's gotten into me?! What the bloody hell has gotten into you?!" You give him a bewildered look as he throws his hands in the air. "For bloody fucking sake (Y/n)! For years you've been acting strange and always avoiding my questions and the one time we finally sit down to talk about things, you run off with the guy who nearly tried to kill me!"

...

You stare at him for a few moments at a loss of words. Sans standing unmoving next to you.

"Kill you? Harry that's a bit over the top don't you think?" You raise an eyebrow at Sans as he glares at Harry.

"I don't know (Y/n)! Why not ask him instead of me?!" He points to Sans.

Right. You've been meaning to ask Sans about this but kept getting sidetrack with everything else that's been going on...

Harry mentioned to you on how Sans... lunged at him? When he came to find you at the brothers place when you were... friendly kidnapped...

"Sans?" You question him as his eye lights blink back into his sockets when he turns to look at you.

"does it look like i tried to kill em?" He raises a brow at you. "he looks pretty alive to me?"

You look back to Harry who was starting to turn a bit red in the face at that.

...

He's... got a point...

"Did you try to lunge at him?" You question Sans as he shrugs to you.

"maaaaybe i stood up to quickly for his likin' from the shock of the news he shared about you being a couple."

"But did you lunge at him?"

"no. does standin' up count as lungin' at someone? come on (y/n). you really think i'd jus' up n try to attack someone outta no where?" He gives you a slightly hurt look at even accusing him of such a thing.

Well no... Standing up quickly isn't the same as full out trying to attack someone as Harry tries to make it seem...

"Is that true Harry?" You question Harry as he adverts his gaze from you with guilt laced on his features.

...

He didn't say anything so you knew what Sans was saying had to be the truth.

You could understand being so shocked about news like that to were it would make you stand up pretty quickly.

You turn your gaze back to Harry and Sans, huffing at this situation.

It was so dumb!

Harry is clearly fine and overreacting. Sans clearly didn't hurt him since he was walking around just fine...

So what the hell was the big deal again?!

You could understand if Sans did hurt him or tried to by having some kind of physical contact with him like trying to strangle him or whatever, but all Sans did was stand up to quickly and Harry is acting like Sans had just hospitalized him.

This was so stupid and childish.

"Alright I'm done with this conversation. Clearly you're fine Harry from Sans standing to quickly..." You say sarcastically to his defeated form and you turn to Sans. "And clearly you didn't hurt Harry even though I don't understand why no one would just explain to me the situation of what happened that night."

You shook your head as you felt a headache trying to form in your head. "This is so dumb..."

Rubbing your temples on your head you addressed Harry. "To answer your earlier questions, my phone fell into the bottom of a lake when I fell through the ice while me and Sans went ice skating. I'm late and in different clothes because I had to change out of my wet clothes" You extradited to him by throwing your wet clothes pathetically on the tiled floor. "and to get warm since my pathetic human body was going through the stages of hypothermia."

Harry glares at Sans turning his gaze away from you. "So she nearly died now because of you huh?!" He scuffs at Sans who has that guilty look on his face again. The look you hate to see on his face more than anything because... it hurts to see him like that... "I knew I should of never let her leave with you!"

You gasp and go to scold Harry only for Sans to cut in, giving Harry a pissed off look.

"how tha hell is it my fault?! 's not like i knew that the ice would fall through like that! yeah i get it that i should of never taken her skating n this never would of happened but i didn't know!"

"You would of known if you would of taken her to an actual place instead of out in the middle of fucking no where!" Harry challenges back to him.

"was your problem with wantin' to watch everywhere she goes anyways?! do you have some major trust issues or somethin'?! why the hell does she gotta always leave her locations on for you anyways?!"

"That's none of your concern! I love and trust (Y/n) with everything I have! Is it wrong for her FUTURE HUSBAND to want to know where she is at?!"

"it is when you got some kinda obsession with her to where you can't even go one second without blowin' up her phone the moment she leaves your sight like some kinda child." 

"Like you're any better! (Y/n) has nightmares about you and how you wouldn't even let her leave the house with all the shit you did to her. She wakes up crying about in the middle of the night thinking she's back at that place with you!"

...

Sans... didn't fire back at that.

You stared wide eyed at Harry as Sans turns to you with wide eye sockets. His white eye lights shrinking to small pin pricks in his skull.

" 's... 's that true?" He questions you completely shocked.

...

And you didn't know how to answer him.

You did have nightmares about Sans... About who he use to be, locking you away in the house. Not letting you leave anywhere.

The feeling of being trapped again. Like some kind of caged animal.

It's why after you left Sans, you tried to bottle it all up and block out the thoughts of Sans... While partially blaming yourself for leaving him in the state he was in...

And all those built up emotions caused you to have nightmares about him... And sometimes you would wake up in tears.

But most of those tears were from seeing Sans again in your dream world, facing him again... And then some were from the fear of being trapped.

"Sans... I..." Your voice trailed off as more and more regret started to pile onto Sans by the way his face fell drastically.

But before you could make a move to approach him and try to console him or to even speak to him...

He vanished.

...

And that's when your face felt a bit wetter than what it did before as you stared at the spot he vanished from. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn... Poor Sans... Poor Reader... Poor Harry...
> 
> They are all suffering in their own ways... and no one is confessing anything yet...
> 
> Perfect...


	9. Planning Out Your Beautiful Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author has the deadly disease of procrastination....
> 
> My dearest apologies that these chapter are taking a bit longer than what they use to...
> 
> Stars be damned writers block shiving me in the damn ribs! Imma have to show that writers block who the hell is in charge here!

You haven't spoken to Harry since that night you got back home from your outing with Sans.

Today marks the second day you haven't spoken a word to him.

After Sans made his... dramatic exit after finding out he was the cause to your night terrors due to **someone** putting your business out there to the wrong person... You and Harry had a bit of a falling out...

You don't believe you have ever been so upset with Harry before. He had no right to tell Sans any of that, no matter how much he was trying to justify a point in their petty argument.

... 

Let's just say you snapped at him in that moment. You let him know how much of in the wrong he was for everything he not only said about you, but how he also immediately snapped at Sans who didn't even do anything wrong to him!

All Sans did was return you home and Harry acts like he was some sort of trespasser in your hotel room. Not only that but he was accusing Sans of something that wasn't even his fault to begin with.

Sans had no idea that the ice would fall through like that, and you didn't blame him for it happening to you. You were just glad he was able to save you from drowning and freezing to death in the icy waters.

You... hated how Harry blamed Sans for that happening to you, even though it was out of his control, and you know deep down Sans is still blaming himself to... He doesn't deserve something like a freak accident to be blamed on him.

And then Harry went on to tell Sans your personal business out of spite for him, not even thinking about how that would make you feel!

Out of everything... You're starting to believe that coming back here was a bigger mistake than it's ever been. Not only were you seeing old friends and an old lover, you were starting to see this completely new side of Harry that you've never seen before.

He was always so kind to others and gentle. But now he's acting so different around your friends... Like way to over the top protective of you...

Sure you've seen Paps doing the same thing with being a little to protective of you now and in the past, but he has always been like that towards you. You were his best friend after all, someone he held so dear to him. 

But what Harry was doing was starting to seem more along the lines of controlling than protective... As much as you dread to admit it, Sans did have a point last night when he question why Harry had to always have a location on you.

You can understand that he might want to know where you go and what you're doing. And that's totally fine with you. But why not just ask you the places you plan to go instead of having solid proof of where you go by having your locations on?

...

Does... Harry not trust you?

It's never really bothered you before since to you, it wasn't really that big of a deal since it was something so simple as 'hey leave your locations on so I know where you are at to make sure you are safe'. So you never really questioned it on why and just accepted it.

But Harry's little freak out over you being 2 hours late and him not being able to locate you was... sort of an eye opener.

That... maybe he didn't trust you... Or had some sort of trusting issues. 

You hated that you made Harry worry about you like that and you had every intention of apologizing to him about it. But him freaking out on you over just 2 hours was a bit to much, and your apology sort of flew out the window at that point... 

After seeing you so upset over the event that just transpired in front of you, Harry tried to apologize to you over and over again, but you just weren't having it in that moment. You were just to upset... and so angry at him that you immediately left the hotel room and went to stay with Evon and Shyren that night.

You felt a bit guilty about crashing in their hotel room on the sofa, disturbing their time alone together, but you didn't have much of a choice. You certainly weren't going to go back to the hotel room with Harry, and you didn't have your phone to contact any of your other friends to see if it would be okay to crash with them since your phone is at the bottom of a lake...

So the only other option was to stay with Evon, who when she opened the door in her hungover state and seen your tear streaked face, immediately dragged you inside and sat you on the couch. 

You explained everything that went on to her and apologized profusely to her and Shyren, who decided to join you after hearing you both in the living room, who quickly shushed you, and reassured you that you could stay with them for the night. Evon... wasn't to happy with Harry about how things went down and wanted to go over to his room to kick the door open and kick his ass right on the spot for the distress he caused you.

Which thankfully, you were able to talk her down from doing just that in the... pitiful state she was in from having one to many that same day. You honestly believed she was still a little drunk if the slurring of her words and the slightly dazed look she was giving you was anything to go by when you were talking with her.

But just like any best friend would, no matter what the state she was in or how mad she was, she stayed with you the whole night and you all ended up passing out together on the couch after watching some re-run of a movie that was playing on the TV to take your mind off of things.

Of course, you couldn't stay with them all day the next morning, so you had to go back to your own hotel room, as much as you dreaded it, but Evon promised you that she would try and keep Harry busy all day so you wouldn't really have to interact with him just yet, since you were still kind of pissed at him. Which she held good on that promise and the only time you saw him that day was when he was leaving out of the hotel room to go and do whatever Evon asked of him, mostly running tedious tasks like going out to fetch breakfast or going over her wedding planning stuff with her that she had boxes of... 

And of course, Harry tried to talk to you again when he saw you in the hallway, headed back to the room, but was quickly cut off by Evon dragging him away from you before he could even get a word into you.

Which you were really thankful for.

It did... hurt a bit to see the distraught look on his face when he laid eyes on you, and the small bags that tell you that he probably didn't get much rest last night. But you held your resolve and opted to give you both some space for right now since you still haven't gotten over the fact of everything he had said that night.

Undyne and Paps came to visit you that morning as well to see if you wanted to go on a morning jog with them, which you quickly accepted to since staying alone in the hotel room all day didn't seem very appealing to you in the slightest.

You knew during your run with them that they could tell that something was off with you since you seemed sort of out of it all morning. And well... that was mostly because you haven't heard anything from Sans yet and how he was taking that news, which was starting to worry you a bit...

But you couldn't will yourself to go and face him again either, since the look he gave you the night before he disappeared right on the spot was just... so heartbreaking to you. And you don't understand why seeing him with such a heartbroken expression was eating away at you the way it was... But there wasn't much you could really do about it either.

The jog with them did take your mind off of things but not entirely... But you pushed those feelings back if only to try and have a good time with the both of them just like the old days.

You... decided not to tell them about what happened between you, Harry, and Sans. If they wanted to know, you're positive that maybe Sans will tell them if he's changed like you believe he has. Just telling Evon and Shyren about your business was enough for you... You didn't need to worry the both of them either with your problems.

Not only that, you didn't want to give either of them more of a reason to dislike Harry as it is. Yes, you know about them not really liking Harry for whatever reason, but since they haven't openly said or did anything to show that they disliked him, you weren't going to say anything about it since it was just you assuming things. Well based morally on the fact of the looks they give him or the way they slightly grimace at him when he is brought up in a conversation.

When they act out on those certain intentions is when you will try to defend Harry... But since nothing was said or done yet, you'll just bite your tongue and ignore it, the way they are doing around the both you and Harry. 

You did, in-fact, tell them about yours and Sans' outing since they brought it up on how it went that night, because why wouldn't they just know everything that goes on between you and Sans now?... To which you had to explain to them on why you couldn't message either of them or get their text messages to you because well, no phone no messages...

You felt a little guilty how Alphys went out of her way to make you a new one, one that is waterproof and had all the features plus some that your old phone had, when you were forcefully dragged to her lab, but she refused to let you leave her office without you accepting it. So you didn't really have much of a choice...

It had the contact info of all your friends in it and had all the features that a monster phone had... You're positive Alphys is making a killing off of introducing her design of the monster phone and it's unique features to it that you would never be able to get anywhere else without a bit of monster magic.

You also instantly noticed how Sans' contact information was in the new phone as well...

...

It was... really tempting to send him a message or maybe call him to see how he is doing...

But you didn't...

...

Instead, you think that maybe... you should wait for him to come around to you. You have a feeling that maybe he isn't taking that news about him plaguing your nightmares very well...

So patience might be the key here...

But you're not entirely sure of that either...

...

Harry didn't come back to the hotel room that night. It did worry you a tad bit until Evon messaged you saying that he would be crashing over in their hotel room since going through all of the boxes might take all night to do, but for you to be up bright and early the next morning so you could go wedding dress shopping with all of them.

Which brings you to now as you stand in Mettaton's hotel lobby with Evon, Harry, Shyren, and Evon's personal assistant Anita who arrived this morning, waiting on the car to arrive to pick all of you up to take you to whatever dress shop that Evon picked out.

Apparently they are both buying their dresses at the same time, not really caring about the whole bad luck tradition since Evon was never one to really believe in bad luck. Just that bad things happen to people sometimes as some sort of learning experience through life, as she puts it anyways...

You stood closely next to Evon, taking comfort in the fact that she was here with you, and she wasn't going to take Harry trying to step out of line towards you again. You see the sad glances Harry tries to steal at you, but he doesn't speak to you. And you don't bother speaking to him.

"WHAT in the BLOODY hell is taking this car so long!" Evon complains next to you while angerly tapping away on her phone screen with her unnaturally long finger nails. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows knitting together as she scuffs at her phone. "Do they not know that they shouldn't keep someone like ME waiting!"

"I'm sure it will be here soon ma'am." Anita says in her overly professional voice. "Traffic was terrible in the city when I arrived earlier."

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" She groans out and shoves her phone in her handbag. "You know how much I dread WAITING on people who should of been here on time which was-!" She checks her gold plated diamond watch on her wrist. "40 MINUTES AGO?!" She says dramatically shocked. "This is UNACCEPTABLE!"

You were going to try and reassure Evon that the car would arrive soon before she threw a tantrum, but you were cut off by a small body slamming into your legs, almost knocking you off balance.

When you go to look down and see the familiar shaggy brown hair and blue/pink striped sweater, you immediately knew who it was as a wide smile broke out across your face.

"Hey Frisky." You slightly giggle out to them as they happily buried their face into your torso. "It's been a few days hasn't it since I've last seen you."

You fully return their hug as they look up at you with their brown eyes.

_***It has! I came by to see if you wanted to spend the day with me today!**_

They happily sign to you with a hopeful look on their face.

Your smile fell a bit at that as you gave them a regrettable look.

But before you could say anything to Frisk to tell them you had plans for today, Evon jumps in excitedly at seeing a new face. "AWE how adorable!" She coos towards Frisk who pulls away from you slightly to be meet with Evon's... colorful figure... "I'm taking a wild guess here love but I'm assuming this is one of your friends?!"

You give her a smile as Frisk stares at Evon in awe at how someone can have so many clashing colors on her body at the same time and still look damn fabulous. "Yes they are. This is Frisk, my adopted sibling." You state proudly while ruffling a bit of their hair to which they giggle at while trying to brush you off from messing up their hair to much. "Or better known around here as the ambassador to the monsters."

Everyone looked a little shocked about that news, well except for Shyren, who gives Frisk a friendly wave and a slightly shy smile. Which Frisk returns to Shyren by beaming at her and waving to your group.

"My GOODNESS love! You have some friends in some pretty high places don't you!" She gasps out while shaking Frisk's small hand in greetings.

"You have no idea." You chuckle out as another familiar figure starts to come into view. 

"Darling! Don't run off like that while I have my back turned! Queen Toriel will have my head if-!" Mettaton goes to scold Frisk before he turns his attention on you. Then his metal mouth turns into a wide smile. "OH! (Y/n) darling!" He rushes up to you cheerfully, his metal body clanking a bit in his hurry to cross the room over to the both of you.

"Hey Metts. I didn't expect to see you up this early?" You question him as he flips his inky hair from his face when he approaches you.

"Come now darling! You should know that as soon as the sun rises, a star like me must rise as well!" He boast about himself while posing a dramatic sexy pose and giving you a flirty wink.

Metts always did think pretty highly of himself and had an ego the size of the whole galaxy...

"Of course. How could I forget someone as fabulous as you wouldn't rise the same time as a star." You say playfully to him to which his smile grew at. Not catching the bit of sarcasm in it.

"Exactly darling! Exactly." Frisk giggles a bit at his response, not catching on like they did. 

"Mettaton!" Evon chippers up happily, wanting to join in this conversation as well. "How absolutely amazing it is to see you again love!"

"Yes darling it is wonderful to see you as well!" He comes out of his dramatic pose to give Evon a friendly smile, acknowledging her presence along with the rest of your group. But his pink eyes seem to narrow a bit after landing on Harry who... doesn't look to happy about seeing Mettaton either...

But once Metts eyes land on Shyren, he imedately perks up and beams a winning smile at her.

"Shyren darling! It's been AGES!" He walks up to Shyren who, surprisingly, doesn't shy away from him. "I take it you are doing well my dear?!"

Shyren nods to him as Evon gives a slightly confused look.

"You know my gorgeous wife to be?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" He says slightly offended and slightly shocked she would even ask such a thing to him. "My dear Shyren and I go way back in the Underground! She was known in Waterfall as one of the most beautiful singers and I approached Shyren many times with an offer to be on my TV show!" He gushes about her to which Shyren starts to cover her face bashfully at.

"Of course our dear Shyren refused my offer multiple times, but I was always pretty persistent when it came to doing anything to get my ratings up! But no matter how generous of a deal I tried to make with our lovely Shyren here, she just couldn't bring herself to appear on camera in front of a large audience." He says regrettably while placing a hand on his cheek.

"But it allowed me to get to know Shyren. We became pretty close friends after her multiple rejections!"

Evon lights up at that story and hugs her wife excitedly in her embrace. "LOVE how come you never told me this story before!?" She questions as Shyren starts to look more and more of a blushing, nervous mess. 

You feel pretty bad for Shyren right now since everyone is giving her so much attention right now when you know she much prefers staying out of the spotlight. 

Frisk turns back to you with puppy eyes and away from the situation going on in front of the both of you.

_***So can we hang out today?**_

"Sorry Frisky... But I have plans to go with Evon today to pick out hers and Shyren's wedding dress." You say to them regrettably.

You haven't really gotten to spend much time with Frisk as much as you don't like that fact at all. And the one day Frisk isn't busy enough to spend some time with you, you just so happen to have plans already...

"OH I HAVE a BRRRRILLIANT IDEA!" Evon shouts to your group upon seeing the disappointed look on Frisk's face. "Why don't you both come with us!!!"

Mettaton turns to her surprised. "Darling are you sure that's alright for us to crash your party like this? We wouldn't want to intrude on something so important as your wedding dress shopping!"

"Of course it is!" She chippers happily as they both light up at that. "Any FRIEND of my love Shyren's is a FRIEND of mine!" She emphasizes each of those words a little more loudly than probably necessary...

Harry's face twisted a bit at that before it quickly disappeared to a relaxed expression.

You decided to ignore it and not question it, wanting to try and have a good day today in Frisk's and Mettaton's presence.

_***I wanna go! Can we please!?**_

Frisk quickly sighs up to Metts who scoops them up from beside you in his metal arms.

"Like I would say no to going and hanging out with my _GORGEOUS_ friends!" He coos to Frisk who wiggles free out of Metts grasp. "If it's alright with the both of you if we tag along of course."

Shyren shakes her head with a smile, reassuring them that it's completely fine for them both to do so.

"Then it's settled!" She claps her hands before her purple contacted eyes widen in shock, as if remembering something... "Well... That is if our ride here would BLOODY HURRY UP ALREADY!" Evon huffs out, remembering how annoyed she was that she was still here at the hotel and not at the shop yet...

"Why don't we all take my limo darling. It would _DEFINITELY_ be able to fit all of us! And we wouldn't have to wait for your car to arrive!" Metts offers as Anita face floods with relief upon hearing that idea.

"That sounds fantastic. If we don't hurry, we are going to miss the appointment you both have for the dress fitting." Anita presents to the group who Metts and Frisk just notice her presence.

"OH! Darling! I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting before!?"

"Let's do introductions on the way..." You cut in before they could both exchange pleasantries. You really don't want to have to deal with a highly upset Evon if she were to miss her and Shyren's appointment for their wedding dresses...

"~Of course! Come along darlings!" Frisk immediately takes hold of your hand and drags you after Metts who has already started to sexy walk away towards the door, pulling out his cell phone. "Yes BP darling. Bring around the limo to the front of the hotel love." He hangs up the phone as your group goes out to the front of the hotel.

It takes maybe one minute before Metts sparkly pink limo with his face plastered largely on the side of it..., comes strolling up to all of you.

Metts opens the door when it comes to a halt and gestures his metal hand inside of the car, giving a small dramatic bow. "After you lovelies!"

...

The whole ride to the store, Evon was absolutely _gushing_ over his limo, which you were thankful that Metts was keeping her occupied with and she wasn't noticing how long it was truly taking for your group to get to the shop. Frisk practically clung to your side the whole way, telling you all about how Toriel and Asgore went on their official first date just recently.

You remember the day that Asgore and Toriel both showed up at your doorstep at the hotel upon hearing that you had came back... They were both so excited to see you again and Toriel had literally cried tears of both sadness and joy while hugging you in her fluffy arms, telling you how much she missed you after all this time and to NEVER make her worry about you like that again. Which you also revived a half-hearted stern lecture from Asgore as well about disappearing the way you did, but you can tell he was just trying to appear stern to you but really was just so glad to see you again.

Being around your adopted goat parents just... brought you so much happiness that day. You honestly forgot how much you missed the both of them until they both scooped you up in a hug... after hug... both of them taking turns hugging you over and over again while you got lectured by the both of them... Which you had to try so hard not to bust out laughing at.

You were a tad bit disappointed that they couldn't stay and visit with you for very long, both of them having to attend a meeting soon, but you were just happy that they made time to come and visit with you before going about their busy schedule...

You'll have to make some time soon to go and visit with the both of them a little longer...

...

But in order to not interrupt Metts and Evon's conversation, you and Frisk decided that signing back and forth to one another would be more... appropriate than you trying to talk over Evon's and Metts loud gushing, which got you both suspicious stares from Harry and Anita and sometimes Evon when she would look over every now and then to see how you were doing being seated so closely next to Harry. 

You were hoping to maybe get a window seat... knowing that Frisk was either going to sit on the other side of you or if someone took their spot that they automatically claimed, they would just climb into your lap. But Harry quickly took the seat closest to the window, not really leaving you much choice but to sit next to him... Which you really didn't want to seem like an ass and show that something is wrong with you and Harry by going to sit alone with Frisk on the other side of the limo, away from everyone else. So you sucked it up and dealt with it. Which Harry did look pleased about but you brushed it off since you were doing this more out of the sake of not making a scene in front of everyone else then for his own benefit...

No one needs to know that you and Harry aren't on the best of terms right now... Just try to have a good day with your friends (Y/n)...

_***So!** _

Frisk's grin turned mischievous as they looked up at you.

_***~How did your date go with Sans?** _

They put air quotes between 'date' as a small blush threatened to take over your face.

You sign back to them. _***That wasn't a date... It was just two friends going out to spend time with one another.**_

...

_***Right right... It's only a real date if he kisses you!** _

They make a playful kissey face up at you as you shove them playfully with your shoulder.

_***Very funny kiddo. But if that's really a date, then can you consider yours and Papyrus' date in the Underground a real date then.** _

You fire back at them as the gears in their head start turning a bit at that. A slightly panicked look filling their brown eyes.

_***OH NO! You're right! I need to go have another date with Papyrus and tell him that we didn't do it properly the first time!** _

_***He'll probably just tell you that it wasn't part of his dating manual. So it probably still counts as a date even though you both didn't kiss.** _

You giggle and send them a kissey face at them as they sink into their seat defeated.

_***You're right... soooo does that still mean you had a date with Sans even though the both of you didn't kiss?** _

They have this small challenging glint in their eyes as you bashfully scratch your cheek, a tiny blush reddening your face.

_***Like I said. It was just a friendly get together. Nothing more.** _

They wave you off while signing 'sure sure' to you. Knowing deep down that they won this argument with you

...

After you all arrived at the bridal shop that was run by two beautiful monsters, one a cat monster and the other an alligator monster, that introduced themselves as Catty and Bratty, they both gave Evon and Shyren free roam to pick out and try on whatever dresses they wanted. Of course due to the terrible traffic, your group was originally late, but upon seeing Metts and Frisk in your group, they decided to wave off your tardiness and close down the shop so your group would have the VIP experience to browse their dresses without other patrons getting in your way.

You felt a bit bad about all the appointments they had to call to reschedule for other brides that was suppose to come in today... but they insisted that it was fine and for you to shop to your hearts content. One more day for the others to wait wouldn't hurt anything since someone as famous as Evon, Metts, and Frisk was standing in their presence, shopping in their store.

Of course in between personally tending to Shyren and Evon with helping pick out a dozen different dresses to try on, they just had to also interact with their two idols. Which you left their side, seeing as they were both occupied with Catty and Bratty's fan-girling over them, to go and help Evon with getting her first dress on.

"Love, reach into my bag and hand me my other wig." She gestures to her bag sitting on the bench while she looks over the classic long wedding dress in the mirror.

You reach into her bag and pull out a beautiful maroon colored wig as she goes to take off her purple and pink one, revealing the small stubble of brown hair on her bald head.

Yeah, having colored hair while wearing a wedding dress... didn't look all that great on her. So you're glad she brought along one of her... not so flashy wigs instead.

And... you're also so glad that she is comfortable enough to be able to take off her wig in front of you with no shame. She always hated that she had this rare disease to where her hair wouldn't grow properly on her head, it would only just grow in small patches... She was always so ashamed of that trait on her. It's why she always wore wigs that just screamed 'notice me and my flawless hair' to get over that small insecurity.

As much as you try to tell her she looks amazing without any of the wigs on, she would just give you a grateful smile and tell you that she really appreciates you saying that to her. But you just want her to do whatever she feels the most comfortable with.

"I'm not to sure I like this fit..." She says critically at her reflection as you go to fix the wavy maroon wig on her head. "It just doesn't seem to fit my sexy form all that well... And looks to plain..."

"Well you're the one who choose it." You giggle out to her as you go to tuck her other wig carefully in her bag.

She huffs out at you in fake annoyance. "I just wanted to see how something this plain would look on someone like me. But it just doesn't give off that vibe I'm looking for."

"You mean something that makes you look more like you just had sex with a disco ball." You laugh out as she playfully slaps your arm, trying to look dramatically offended by that comment, but couldn't help the smile pulling at her rosy red lips.

"Fine. Fine." She chuckles out to you placing a hand over her mouth to stop her laughs. "Yes something that makes me look like I should be strung up from the ceiling to light up the dance floor."

You hum at that in thought as you eye her from top to bottom before looking over to the other dresses she picked out.

Some of them had rhinestones embedded in them, but not enough to make it seem like someone just threw up a shit ton of glitter all over her.

"Try on the other dresses while I go take a look around to see if I can't find something more suited to what you are looking for." You exit the dressing room as she calls out to you.

"~Don't take to long love! Be my amazing muse that you are and don't disappoint!" She sing songs playfully as you shut the door to go to take a look around the store.

You walk through the aisles of wedding dresses scanning each and every one of them. Some short and frilly, some long with lengthy trails behind them, all with different cuts on the hems of the dresses, even some in different shades of white...

You sift through rack after rack, trying to put your mind set on what would appeal the most to Evon, while giving her everything she is looking for and fits her form perfectly.

But... none of these dresses were standing out to you...

You move onto the next aisle...

...

Nothing there either...

Some of these dresses were just to plain or you know wouldn't look good on Evon...

Well... that was until you were half blinded by the sun shining through the polished windows of the store and it was reflected into your eye by one of the dresses hiding amongst some of the really plain looking ones, just barely peaking out. You made your way over to it and pulled it out from it's hiding place...

...

And a wide smile broke out across your face. 

The pearl white dress with a sweetheart cut, the top half being nothing but rhinestones embedded into the fabric as it slit off on the thigh part of the dress on the lower half, probably showing that sexy amount of skin that Evon is definitely looking for. Small diamond rhinestones embedded into the skirt half of the dress and along the seams at the bottom.

...

You're so taking this back to Evon! It's no wonder she didn't see this beauty of a dress hiding among all these overly plain dresses.

You carefully fold the dress over your arm and start to make your way back to Evon's dressing room when Harry steps out in front of you, slightly blocking your path.

He looks down at you, slightly guilty as you pause in your movements. 

"(Y/n) I... I'm so sorry." He apologizes to you in a soft tone, one look around the store from over the racks telling you that everyone else seems a bit to occupied to try and bail you out... "I know I messed up and that you're upset with me. And I'm so, so sorry love."

"Harry can we please not do this here right now?" You ask him in a whisper, really not wanting to sour this time your trying to spend helping your friends with their wedding, while trying to push past him. He blocks you in again, not letting you pass just yet.

"No please, just can we talk about this for a minute." He pleads with you with dejected eyes as you huff out a small annoyed sigh. "We haven't spoken about this in days now, and you've been avoiding any contact with me all together."

"Harry this is not the time nor place to have this discussion. We are both here to try and support our friends in their-." You try to reason with Harry that talking about your... issues in a deserted aisle in a bridal store was not the way to have this conversation, but he pushed on, ignoring anything you had to say.

"I just want you to stop avoiding me and to talk to me about this so we can work through it together." He says to you looking a little desperate as you try to not look as annoyed as your feeling that he is publicly putting your business out in the open... again. "You've just been changing so much and I don't understand what's-."

"I've been changing?!" You whisper yell to him that makes him look at you with wide eyes. "Harry I've always been like this! Ever since we got together! It's you who's changing and acting weird." You accuse him as you scuff.

Ever since he met your friends that night he... followed you to the brothers house, he's been showing this hateful side towards them when they haven't even done or said anything wrong to him. Hell the way he acted out towards Sans that night was enough to prove that to you.

And this odd... obsession towards you is starting to freak you out a bit on the inside... Even him cornering you like this is starting to scare you a bit on how he won't let you pass him.

"Please move Harry so I can get back to Evon-."

"No." He says to you while narrowing his eyes at you, clearly fed up with you trying to get away from him. "We are going to talk about this (Y/n). I don't give a bloody fuck where we are and how we have this conversation." He spits out at you as you go to take a step back away from him at his spiteful tone. He matches your step, not letting you back away from him while sending you a harsh glare. 

Okay this was _really_ starting to freak you out now!

You were panicking a small bit on the inside as you tried to take another step back from him only for him to take another one forward to close the distance between you a bit. Small sweat beads were starting to form on the back of your neck as you tried moving away from Harry like he was some kind of predator ready to pounce on you.

Harry was acting so off... and the way he was looking at you with just... so many mixed emotions swimming through his eyes... You knew Harry wouldn't hurt you deep down... but you were starting to second guess that fact by just the way he was looming so menacingly over you, giving you such a hateful but desperate look.

You didn't feel safe anymore in that moment... your heart was hammering in your throat as you pleaded with him again. "Harry... Please move out of my way."

"No you're not going to keep running from me anymore (Y/n)!" He raises his voice at you slightly as he goes to make a grab for you, which you violently flinch away from before Frisk quickly jumps in front of you, beaming a smile up at you as you look down at them in shock.

_***Come on slow poke! Evon's looking for you!**_

They sign to you excitedly while grabbing your hand and pushing past Harry with a little bit more force than necessary to get him out of both of your way.

You took deep breathes to calm your racing heart as Frisk dragged you away towards the dressing room where Evon was. You look back to Harry who was now sending harsh glares at the floor below him.

What... the FUCK was that about!

Why the hell were you so scared of Harry... Of fucking Harry of all people in that moment!

He... wasn't going to hurt you was he?

...

No... Harry wouldn't hurt a fly let alone try to hurt you.

Maybe his emotions are what's getting to him. The stress of dealing with the wedding is... getting to him...

Yeah... That has to be the only solution to this... He just... needs some time. Maybe a vacation or something away from all this wedding planing to clear his head a bit.

...

You're hoping your just not making excuses for him.

...

You give Evon the dress you lucked out on finding. And you're thankful she absolutely loved it. It fit her perfectly and was just as sexy as she was hoping for it to be with the right amount of sparkles that just screamed 'I'm the center of attention.' Evon opted to buy the dress stating on how amazing it's going to look on her and how she plans on altering it a small bit to make it even more fantastic as it was.

She even decided not to show Shyren yet, wanting it to be a surprise to her while Shyren did the same with her dress that Metts helped her with picking out.

The rest of the day kind of flew by in a daze as you made sure, not really caring what anyone was speculating about, to steer completely clear of Harry or being left alone with him. Which almost happened again when you all decided to grab dinner at a restaurant for the night and everyone decided to either go to the bathroom or to take phone calls that decided to come in for them. 

But Frisk didn't leave your side for a second. They made sure that you weren't left alone with Harry and you were so grateful for. Even on the limo drive back home they made sure you had a window seat, pushing past everyone to climb in the limo first to save you a spot next to them.

You were starting to question whether they witnessed your little scare of what went on with you and Harry at the bridal store, but they showed no sign of knowing anything, and didn't confront you about it either.

So you decided not to bring it up...

...

You honestly didn't want to be alone with Harry that night, and slightly witnessing that, Frisk jumped in as soon as the limo pulled up to the hotel and signed to you before anyone could open the doors.

_***(Y/n)! You wanna have a slumber party with me and Mettaton tonight!**_

Relief instantly washed over you as you beamed a slightly forced smile down at them.

"I would love to!" You chipper happily to them as everyone eyes the both of you. "If that's okay with you Metts."

"Darling you need not ever ask that! You are always welcome to join in the fun!" He claps his metal hands together as everyone exits the limo.

"Are we missing something?" Evon asks the three of you.

"~They are having a slumber party." Shyren sing's beautifully to your group as you stare wide eyed at her. Evon doing the same thing...

...

This... is the first time you've ever heard anything from Shyren... And her voice sounds like angels!

"LOVE! You actually spoke up in front of everyone!" Evon praises her wife while tackling her in a hug that she seems a bit mortified in.

"You have such a beautiful voice." You compliment Shyren as a deep blush takes over her face as she nods in thanks to you.

_***Come on! Lets hurry before it get's to late!** _

Frisk drags you past Harry, seeing how his face was starting to twist more at that idea, before he can even begin to protest.

"Would you lovely ladies like to join us?" Metts questions, extending the invention to them, as they shake their head in refusal.

"I would personally like to get some rest." Anita pushes up the glasses on her face and declines him professionally.

"Same! Me and my lovely dear here" She coos to Shyren. "have plans for tonight." She gives Shyren a flirty wink that the blush on her face grows ten fold at.

"Alright then! We shall see you gorgeous people later!" Metts calls out as he rushes to catch up to Frisk.

"(Y/n)!" Harry tries to call out to you but Frisk doesn't give you a chance to look back at him, dragging you into the elevator with Metts and quickly forcing it to close it's doors before Harry can even reach it on the slight war path he was making towards the three of you that had your gut twisting in an uncomfortable way.

You exhale a sharp breath you didn't even know you were holding in when the doors close just before he could reach it. Frisk gives you a worried look.

_***Are you okay?** _

You give them a smile and nod. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" A small lie you told them to reassure them...

You were worried as hell if not a tad bit scared... But you really don't want this talk to ruin your night.

"Darling you can talk to us." Metts says gently down to you as a bit of sadness fills his pink eyes.

"I just really don't want this to ruin the rest of our night... Maybe later?" You ask them as they all nod to you in silent agreement, but still giving you worried glaces as you all make your way up to Mett's private room on the top floor.

"Well we will do whatever we can to make the rest of this night a grand one! Won't we gorgeous!" He says to Frisk as a determined look flashes across their cute face.

_***Totally!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!.... Harry my boi! What the hell is wrong with you.
> 
> *Author slaps him on the back playfully but he doesn't move or say anything.*
> 
> ...
> 
> Well damn... didn't expected to be left on read if you get what I'm saying! HAHAH... haha...
> 
> ...
> 
> *Harry just keeps glaring at the floor as dots of sweat form on the Author's forehead*
> 
> *Author chooses to back away slowly while placing a peace offering at his feet to whatever demon has crawled up Harry's ass*


	10. Me, Myself, And You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROCRASTINATION!
> 
> Is a bitch...
> 
> But hey looks like this story is going to go on longer than 10 chapters... You're welcome!
> 
> But as always!
> 
> Enjoy :)

The slumber party that you were invited to... didn't last as long as you were hoping it would.

Here you all were, you, Frisk and Metts, watching a rerun of one of Mettaton's old movies he made back in the Underground to try and distract all of you from the elephant in the room just a tad bit longer, when a loud banging came from Metts front door of his private room.

You had only been here twenty minutes tops when, low and behold, Harry came storming into his room when Metts got up to answer the door to see who the hell was banging on his door so hard that it was chipping the wood on the door frame... Something you were probably going to have to pay for as an apology to Metts that Harry damaged...

He came in, demanding you returned back to your room with him (well he asked but you could tell by the impatient tone he used with you that it wasn't a request), so the both of you could talk one on one without any interruptions. Since your 'talk' at the dress shop didn't make it apparent enough that he wanted to speak with you without anyone around and instead resorted to out right telling you this in front of all your present friends to make that point clearer to you...

Your friends immediately wanted to out right refuse for you just by the way Frisk was now openly glaring at him and Metts was giving him a very disapproving look at the way he just barged into his room, demanding for you to leave with him. And in order to keep the peace and not have this kind of argument again like you both had at the wedding dress shop, you complied, even against your friends openly protesting about you leaving so soon before anything even got started.

Your heart nearly broke when you had to pry Frisk off of you, who was clinging to you, refusing to let you go, just so you could leave with Harry. You apologized to the both of them multiple times on your way out about having the fun spoiled before it even began and not being able to stay with them longer.

Fighting Harry on this situation was what you wanted to do, how he was treating you, being so damn controlling over you, embarrassing you in front of your friends... But you had a long day and just didn't want to fight with Harry again... You were so mentally exhausted that as soon as you got back to your hotel room, you immediately went over to the couch to pass out, not really feeling to comfortable sleeping next to Harry in his pissed off state with you being mildly pissed off yourself.

...

Well Harry had other plans.

He wasn't letting you go to sleep, especially on the couch.

Harry easily picked you up, once you landed face first onto the leather cushions, and carried you to the room despite your protest against it.

Once he put you on the bed, you moving a good bit of distance away from him, he tried bombarding you with question... after question like 'why have you been so distant lately?'

'What did he do so wrong to make you so upset with him?'

'Do you not love him anymore?'

Which in your tired and annoyed state, you tried your best to put those concerns aside that you haven't been distant, he knows why you are upset with him and that was a very dumb question of him to ask in the first place, and that you do in fact love him.

You just needed some space away from him for a little while.

He needed some space from you to gather his thoughts more so you can both approach this like adults and hopefully, move past this without having to spring up another argument.

It's come to the point to were you don't even know how to feel about all of this anymore...

Sure you're still pissed at Harry for spilling the beans about your nightmares to Sans and you don't agree with how he's been acting towards you or your friends one small bit.

You don't understand why Harry is acting this way towards you and why he can't just leave you alone so you can gather what you want to ask him... What you want to say to him to put these... concerns of yours behind you.

But Harry being so... persistent like he is... cornering you to talk to you, or being so demanding and controlling over you...

It's really worrying you as to what is going on through his head.

Which you did ask him on why he is acting like this, but it just must be in a mans jeans to play dumb and act like they have no idea what you are talking about... Because that is exactly what Harry did when you finally got a chance to voice your concerns about him after he finally took a breath from asking you so many damn questions.

Of course, you listed everything off to him, which turned into you getting pissed at him and him spinning you a thousand apologies for upsetting you... again once he saw your patience was wearing really thin with this conversation.

You decided to wave it off since him playing dumb wasn't the point of this whole argument and you just wanted to get this over with so you can get some rest for the night.

...

Then he had the audacity to try and come onto you once everything cooled down again!

You were barley in a mood to have this conversation with him let alone try to have sex with him!

...

Which did piss you off again and you refused to let him even touch you... not after everything he pulled with you today... or all week!

...

... But seeing the hurt and destroyed look on his face after you rejecting him of that... just made you... sympathies with him a little. That maybe he was just a little touched starved and... maybe it was just the stress of the wedding that was causing him to lash out and do things out of the ordinary just by how drained and defeated he looked.

He looked so worn out... so tired. Of what, you have no idea. You could only try to assume.

Assume that maybe, Harry didn't want this fight to continue and was just desperate for it to finally come to an end so you can both recover from this. So desperate that he maybe did some things that you might of blew out of proportion... Something you could understand fully and if you're assuming was correct, you'll take full responsibility for, since you hated that you were still mad at the guy you loved so dearly.

You loved Harry whole heartedly, and never wanted to see him look so hurt like this.

Once you cooled down a bit again, you decided that maybe you can try to take the steps to forgive him for what he did. That maybe this has been going on long enough between the both of you.

Hell, you forgiven Sans for all the shit he put you through for years,... why not at least try to forgive Harry for this small spat between the both of you? That way you can both just be adults about this and... try to move on, even if deep in your heart you don't know if you could fully forgive Harry until he started to change his... controlling behavior.

You really didn't want this fight between you and Harry to keep dragging out and he already apologized to you, multiple time. You just... have to forgive him.

But what good is an apology if the mistake keeps repeating itself? What good would forgiving someone do if nothing changes?

It would just be a waste...

Which you told Harry that all of this, all the controlling, all the demanding instead of asking, all this weird shit between you and how he is acting towards your friends, had to come to an end.

He was so happy that you were forgiving him that he even forgot to put his own demands of what he wants you to change since you were making some of your own. Not like you need him to tell you. You already know what you should start changing on yourself in order to make this work properly.

He just nodded along complying to your wishes... and you put the past behind you by forgiving him. Which was such a relief to you on how Harry _finally_ dropped the issue so you both could kiss and make up _just_ so you could get some rest for the night...

You only hoped that Harry will change his ways with you... like how you were slowly trying to change for him by being more open with him...

It's going to take some work... but you can both overcome this. You didn't decided to marry Harry for no reason.

...

All that was left now, was to talk to Sans and hopefully put this behind the two of you as well, which thankfully you didn't really have to worry about on how to approach him.

The next morning when you woke up, a message for you was already waiting for you on your phone. You were so glad and so relieved when you opened it up to see the opening to a silly knock knock joke on it with Sans' name at the top.

**Sans: knock knock**

**You : Who's there?**

You messaged him back with a small, unknowing smile on your face and started to put some clothes on for the day. One look to the bedside told you that Harry wasn't in the room, but the smell of breakfast sweeping the bedroom from outside of the room, told you all you needed to know on were he might be.

Guess the smell of breakfast cooking is what woke you up...

You honestly weren't expecting Sans to message you back so quickly by the time you threw a shirt on.

**Sans: egg**

**You: Egg who?**

**Sans: 's an _eggcellent_ day for sum breakfast don't you think?**

After throwing on some pants while eyeing your phone curiously, you open the bedroom door and make your way to the kitchen, only to freeze when you look up to see the back of Sans' white skull... standing in the kitchen with a pink apron on... making breakfast at the stove.

The smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs, with toast in the toaster, making you double take multiple times.

You eyed him with wide eyes... unbelieving of what the hell you were seeing in front of you and thinking that maybe you were still dreaming... or hallucinating...

But damn it smells like heaven in here...

He must of felt your presence or your gaze burning a hole in the back of his skull, because his skull turned to you and he smiled brightly at you from over his shoulder when his white eye lights landed on you.

"mornin'." He chippers happily to you before turning back to the stove.

"Uh... Morning?" You say to him confused... You... were seeing this correctly right?... Sans here?...

...

He was here... In your hotel room... Making breakfast?...

Why?...

You approached the island that separated the both of you as he turned to face you after flipping the egg over in the pan, setting the spatula down on the oven. Tying your still messy hair back in a ponytail, you raise an eyebrow at him.

"Sans what are you doing here? Especially this early in the morning?" You question him lightly when you look over his shoulder at the time on the stove.

He quickly turns back around when the bacon in the pan behind him pops loudly.

"makin' breakfast?" He questions you playfully as if what he's doing wasn't obvious enough, while turning the bacon over.

"I can see that but... I'm just having a hard time comprehending what I'm seeing..."

" 's it that much of a surprise that i can cook?" He questions you while taking the toast out of the toaster when it pops up.

Well you knew Sans could cook but he never did like to... He always left the cooking up to Paps.

"Well yes and no... I'm more surprised of the fact that you _are_ doing it."

He chuckles slightly and plates the toast, still not looking directly at you. "i told ya i can be full of surprises."

"That doesn't really explain why you are here though..." 

He turns back to face you and rubs the back of his neck vertebrate nervously as small blue translucent sweat dots the side of his skull. "i uh... wanted to say 'm sorry to you." He slightly adverts his eye lights from you guiltily. "i know 's probably not the best way to do this, but 's all i could think of at the time as a way to apologize to you..."

...

It's nothing against Sans in the slightest... but you think you are tired of hearing the words 'I'm sorry' in general...

Harry must of burned that out of you real quick.

You huff out a small smile at him that he seems to relax a bit at. "There are plenty of ways to apologize to someone Sans, not that I'm complaining about... this." You gesture with your finger to this whole scene of him in front of you. "But it's not you who should be apologizing."

You can tell he was going to object to that, but was abruptly cut off by the front door slamming open with a loud 'NYEHEH'.

Papyrus comes bouncing into the room with a ton of colorful flowers in his arms, that looked recently bought from a flower shop, and fixes you with a wide triumphant smile when he sees you in the kitchen.

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN (Y/N)! I AM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE!!!" He throws the flowers down on the counter in front of you and picks you up in a bear hug. "WOULDN'T WANT TO DEVELOP BAD HABITS LIKE **SOME** PEOPLE!" He squints at Sans who just chuckles nervously at his brother while trying to sink away into his white tee-shirt.

You couldn't help the smile that pulled on your face at how happy he looked by hugging you and the soft 'Nyeheh's' that would come from him as he swung you around back and forth. "Good morning to you to Papyrus." You giggled out to him when he went to set you back down on your feet.

"Okay so what are you doing here Paps-?"

"HOLD THAT THOUGHT MY HUMAN FRIEND! I MUST GO RETRIEVE METTATON AND HUMAN FRISK BEFORE WE HAVE OUR AMAZING FEAST OF A BREAKFAST! NYEHEHEH!" Papyrus shouts before he goes bouncing out of the room again as quickly as he came.

...

You huff out a laugh at his antics and turn to Sans who was giving you an apologetic look.

"i hope this 's alright with you?" He ask you carefully as you give him a nod.

You don't really see a problem with your friends breaking into your hotel room to cook breakfast for you. They already kidnapped you, why not break into your place as well?

All that would be left is for one of them to steal something from you only to replace it with something better...

"Yeah it's fine. What are the flowers for?" You go to pick one of them up to look over it. Sans' smile grew slightly on his face as he leaned his elbows onto the marble island in front of him, placing his head in his hand as he goes to pick one up as well.

"they're apart of my apology to you... me n paps went to pick em out before we came here." He points the head of the flower at you with a lidded eyes and a lazy grin.

"Like I told you," You sigh out and place the flower back on the island with the rest of them. "you don't have to apologize for that. I should of probably mentioned something about... that sooner." You dodge around openly saying it as his smile falls a bit from his face when yours does. He knows what you are talking about...

" 'm still the cause of it. so 's _technically_ not your fault." He points out to you as you fix him with a serious look.

His gaze falls to the counter away from you as he twirls the flower around in his hands, a sad look crossing his face as you exhale sharply.

"It's not your fault either Sans. It's something that's out of both of our control."

"are you afraid of me?" He ask you gently as he clutches the flower in his phalanges a little to tightly, almost breaking the stem.

...

Now that had you a bit confused.

Afraid of him?...

Why would you be afraid of Sans?

If you were afraid of Sans, you never would of worked up the guts to leave him like you did, or never stuck around when he wanted to talk things out with you when you came here for Evon's wedding.

You never would of went out with him or even consider him a friend if you were afraid of him.

It was the feeling of being trapped that you were afraid of... Sans was just the executioner of that fear that made you feel trapped at one point, but he's not doing that anymore.

He's slowly showing you that he's not what he use to be by opening up to you about everything that went on with him. Hell he had every opportunity to lock you away again and not let you leave or go anywhere but here he is... trusting you to the fate of the world, getting out of the house, taking you places that you only wished back then that he would of done at that point... And even when your life was threatened again with him as a witness, he still let you go out into the world without trying to hold you back down.

Sans has changed since then... and you see that. You see he is trying to be a better skeleton than what he was before.

And you couldn't be more happier for him that he's making such amazing progress since you left.

You lean across the island and place your hands over Sans' to force him to let go of the flower, something he flinched at slightly since he was not expecting you to do that in the slightest. You ignored the flinch, knowing you probably just caught him off guard, and gently held his hand in between both of yours, feeling the warm bones beneath your touch.

His white pin prick lights dart over to you as you give him a gentle smile. "Of course I'm not afraid of you." You say to him gently, his eye sockets going a tad bit wider than before.

"but... tha nightmares-?" He mumbles out to you, disbelieving but you just shake your head at him, keeping the friendly smile on your face.

"They're just nightmares Sans. And it's not like they happen all the time. You said you still got them about Frisk sometimes correct?" At his small nod you continued on. "I don't really see you treating Frisk any differently even though you still get them from time to time. The fact is, is that those nightmares were about a past time. Back when you were different... when things were different."

You give his hand a gentle squeeze when you feel his hand slightly tremble in yours, clutching the flower even tighter. Your thumb unconsciously rubbing soothing circles across his bones in order to help stop the small trembles.

"You're not that same skeleton anymore. You've changed since then... In a good way of course." You giggle out to him as a small smile starts to return to Sans' face. "I know it probably sounds silly coming from me but... I'm so proud of you Sans. It makes me so happy to see you are doing better for yourself."

Even though the only reason he made that kind of progress, was without you in the picture. He was able to get better again... Live his life again.

Without you...

...

You kept your smile on your face, ignoring those crushing feelings trying to make themselves present inside of you, as his grew more and more, small blue translucent tears gathering in the corner of his sockets as he finally let go of the flower in his phalanges.

The flower fell back onto the counter with the others as he cups your hands in his while giving you a slightly wobbly smile.

"you honestly don't know how much that means to me. hearin' those words comin' from you... somethin' that 've been tryin' to convince myself of for awhile... it jus' means so much to me."

You gently hum at that and go to say more to him only to be cut off when he pulls his hand away from yours. He teleports next to you and pulls you into his arms, you wrapping your arms around him returning his hug when he places his skull on your shoulder.

"thank you for that (y/n)." He says with a huge grin pulling at his mouth. Before you can say more, he pulls away from you slightly to quickly tap his teeth onto your cheek as some sort of chaste kiss.

He teleports back in front of the stove, turning away from you and flipping the eggs over with the spatula like nothing ever happened.

...

You placed a hand on the cheek that his teeth touched as your cheeks start to slowly heat up more and more.

He just... kissed you on the cheek!...

...

That was... platonic right?! Like when Paps use to kiss you on the cheek or-... or Metts?!

It-... It had to be...

Surely Sans still doesn't harbor any old feelings for you... right?... He just saw you as a friend like you do...

Right?!

...

Well he's never openly said anything about holding feelings for you still so clearly that was just a... way of saying thank you???

But what if it did mean more to him than just that-!!

"We are here darlings!!" Mettaton announces loudly to the room from the doorway that makes you flinch violently at. "Oh sorry gorgeous! I didn't mean to startle you." He gives you an apologetic look as Frisk and Paps come strolling into the room as they give you a energetic wave.

"N-No! I-Its perfectly fine!" You stutter out pathetically as Metts gives you a concerned look when he comes closer to you.

"Darling you're not sick are you?! You look as red as a tomato!" He places his cold metal hands on your forehead to 'check' your temperature, which the coldness was a really welcoming feeling on how hot your face feels.

Fuck how hot the room in general feels!

Was it getting hotter in here???

"I'm fine Metts. But I appreciate the concern."

"Are you sure? You honestly look like you could use more rest." You move his hand away from your face as he 'tsk' under his breath. "Harry didn't keep you up all night did he?"

You saw how Sans slightly grimace at Harry's name being mention... as did Frisk and Paps... Paps walks over to the stove with Frisk on his shoulders and shoos Sans out of the way, who complies with no complaint. 

"No not really." You sigh out as your happy smile started to fall a bit.

Metts searches your face with his pink eyes. "Can we talk for a moment darling... In private?" He questions you softly when all eyes turn to the both of you.

"Uh... yeah sure?" You lead Metts to your bedroom, ignoring the way everyone was watching the both of you as you close the door behind him.

Mettaton pulls up one of the furniture chairs that sat in the corner of the room, more for decoration purposes, and pats the edge of the bed in front of him for you to take a seat.

"(Y/n) dear... what's going on. You know you can always talk to me darling." He coos to you as you take a seat. Metts crosses one leg over the other and leans back in his chair.

"I... don't even know myself Metts..."

"What happened last night... Frisk and I-... We were so worried about you." He sighs out remorsefully and brushes some of his black hair from his eye. "Frisky told me what happened between you and... Harry at the bridal store." 

So that kind of confirms that Frisk did see that happen and intervened to get you out of that situation... You'll have to thank Frisk later for that.

"We both just want to make sure that you're okay and nothing... happened to you last night or recently." He says to you carefully as you knit your eyebrows together at that, giving him a slightly offended but slightly guarded look.

"Wait wait wait... are you trying to assume that Harry has 'done something' to me in some kind of way? Like hurt me?" You question Metts who has a slightly guilty look on his face as he crosses his arms across his metal chest.

"I don't mean for it to come off that way. But you must understand that the way he acted out last night and at the store, does raise some concerns with us darling. I promise you it's nothing against your fiancee in the slightest." He waves you off before you could speak up and continues on. "Your relationship is your business. And I completely understand that. But we just want to make sure our best friend is... treated how she is suppose to be treated."

Harry... did give you a bit of a scare... but he didn't act out on anything or try to hurt you in the slightest. You both said some things to each other and got upset with each other but Harry never deliberately hurt you.

And deep down, you know Harry would never do such a thing...

...

But why do you have to dig that far into your thoughts just to... reassure yourself of that?

...

"We all love you dearly darling. And we just want to make sure that things between the both of you are alright." He scans his eyes across your features as you give him a small smile.

"I love you guys to Metts. And I really appreciate the concern." You're... so glad you have friends like these. The ones who love you and want to look out for you as much as you look out for them.

Metts pulling you aside to talk to you privately about this is just proof of how much your friends have been thinking about you and care about your well being.

It... warms your heart to know that no matter what, they will always have your back.

"Me and Harry are just going through a bit of a rough patch. Nothing to serious but something I know we can get through. I think it's just the stress of the wedding planing he is working on with Evon is what's... making him act a bit differently than what he normally does."

Metts hums at that and sit up a bit straighter. 

"He just needs some time is what I think. Maybe a break from all of this stressful stuff to get his head clearer?"

"Well darling, there is something that I think would help." He smiles his metal smile at you brightly as he folds his hands in his lap. "Queen Toriel and King Asgore wanted me to ask if you and Harry would be interested in attending their dinner party tonight at their place. It's a small get together of all of us of course, and she is requesting her daughter to be there." He gives you a scandalous wink as you mull it over in your head.

"Who all would be attending?"

"The usual's. Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, Papyrus, Myself, Sans, Alphys, and Undyne."

Dinner with your adopted parents and friends does sound like a good idea... But would being around all your old friends be able to sooth Harry's mind a bit?...

Well Toriel's cooking was always heavenly and could create the most relaxing environment... And Toriel and Asgore did have a way of making everyone in their presence feel welcomed... not only that, but you _really_ want to spend some time with your goat parents a bit since you only got to see them once during their random visit to you...

...

This could also be a _very_ good way to test Harry...

To see if his agreement to treat your friends differently holds any value in the slightest.

A wide smile graces your face as you nod your head. "Of course we will be going. What time will it be at?"

"Oh don't worry about those details. For yours truly will be taking you when the time arises!" He says gleefully to you as you huff out a small laugh.

"Well is it a formal event or...?" You question as he gives you a knowing look.

"Come now darling. Have I taught you nothing?" He flips his hair again as a devious smile grows on his face. 

"You ALWAYS dress to impress!" You both say in unison, you trying your best to mimic his slightly high pitched tone he uses with you as he lets out a small chuckle to you.

"Besides that darling. I'm... relieved to hear that everything is alright between the both of you."

"I'm relieved about that fact to..." 

A sad look falls across your face as you look into Metts' pink eyes. "I talked to Harry also about his... behavior towards all of you last night and he told me he would try to do better and act more appropriate,... so I ask you to please give him a chance on that part? I know all of you aren't on the best of terms with Harry but... it would just be a weight off my shoulders if we could all just... try to get along?"

You, after keeping quiet about it for awhile now, finally addressed this issue to Metts.

You really had no intentions of bringing this subject up, but seeing as how certain events yesterday came into play... you really don't want that impression of Harry to be rubbed off that way towards your friends. 

He really isn't like this in the slightest... He's never been so hateful towards someone like this before around you...

Throughout the two years you've been with Harry, and the five years you've known him, you've only ever seen and heard great things about him. He had the best reputation for being so caring and loving towards everyone, like a teddy bear... But these recent events are calling into question about everything you've witnessed in all your time of knowing him.

You wish you had the answers to his actions... 

He gives out a small sigh and nods. "It is true that we aren't the most... liking towards him since we have only been taking him at face value and don't really agree with some of the things he has said and done..." He states lightly to you and places a hand on his metal cheek, confirming your suspicions.

"I don't mean for that to come out rude in the slightest darling, but he has said some nasty things to one of my friends" You... think you know who Metts is talking about... Even though Sans sometimes doesn't really see Mettaton as a friend in his eyes but they are both technically friends if they ever got pass their small rivalry... "and hasn't treated my best friend appropriately in front of me." Metts gestures to you.

He shakes his head disapprovingly and narrows his eyes. "So my opinion of your fiancee isn't high in the slightest. But I can pass that news along to everyone and give your fiancee another chance tonight if things go well. But I can't make any promises on everyone else's opinions on the matter."

You sigh out defeated, and run your fingers through your messy ponytail.

Everyone is entitled to their own opinions and you can understand that much. Hell Sans has a reason to dislike Harry after the way Sans was treated by him... 

But it's so stressful because you just... want everyone to get along. You are trying to make everyone get along but you can understand why your friends have their reasons to not like Harry all that much given the actions he's taken against some of them.

"I can promise you that everyone will be on their best behavior tonight, everyone has already agreed to that much if you were to attend so you don't have to stress about that in the slightest darling." He says to you, seeing the slight distressed look on your face. 

Well that's a bit of good news at least that everyone had this discussion before inviting you...

"I just want all this fighting to come to an end. Harry really isn't that bad of a guy." You defend him slightly while crossing a leg over the other. "But I understand your reasoning for not having the best opinion of him. But I'm telling you it's not how he really is. He's very kind and gentle and loving. He just... needs some time..." That part, you defended pathetically as Metts shakes his head.

"Well... we will see how tonight goes gorgeous. In the mean time, I do believe we came here for breakfast and you must be absolutely starving! I know I am."

You nod your head as he helps you up from the bed and pulls you into a small hug. "If you ever need me darling for anything. You call me and I will be here in a flash. I don't care what time of day or when it is." He coos to you as he lets you go.

"The same goes for you Metts. I'm always here for you as well." You smile up at him and walk over to the bedroom door.

Loud footsteps rushing away can be heard as you turn the doorknob to the room. You throw open the bedroom door to see a guilty looking Papyrus whistling loudly to himself next to a whistling Frisk in the kitchen while tossing around some eggs in a pan, _clearly_ not doing anything suspicious in the slightest at all or overheard your conversation with Metts.

...

They sure are subtle about not ease dropping on yours and Metts conversation...

You decided to cut them some slack and make your way into the kitchen where Sans was resting his head on the island, lazily playing some game on his phone. Looks like he ditched the pink apron... Damn you didn't even get a chance to compliment on how good it looked on him or make some kind of joke about it.

Breakfast went off without a hitch. You sat next to Sans at the island as he invited you to play this word scrabbling game with him while Paps plated the food for everyone. Frisk joined in on yours and Sans' small pun war that got started when Frisk decided to throw a piece of their egg at Sans who caught it in his mouth before it could hit his face. Papyrus, of course, scolded Sans multiple times for corrupting you and Frisk with his 'not so funny puns' and said he was a bad influence on the both of you, to which he ignored and started directly punning at Papyrus who picked Sans up off his stool and sat him in a far corner, away from everyone else.

Metts of course clung all over Papyrus and a little bit on you that got many death stares from Sans and small indirect threats from him as well... Which got a laugh or two out of you and Frisk on how dramatically offended Metts got over being called a tin can or a microwave back to back, but in the end sought out your protection when you saw how Sans was debating on throwing his plate at Metts. To which you put an end to quickly, not really wanting a big fight to start between the both of them while you were all having breakfast still.

When everything was eaten and you helped Paps clean everything up, everyone left and told you they would be seeing you tonight since you confirmed that you plan on attending goat moms dinner party. Something they all looked ecstatic about.

You set off on tracking down Harry to tell him the news of your now plans for tonight, which turns out he was helping Evon all morning when you made the first trip to go and see if maybe he was there with her and Shyren.

He... looked happy about the plans when you told him but you could tell that his smile seemed a bit more forced than genuine... But you didn't call it into question since you know he probably wouldn't tell you if he was really happy about this idea or not.

Tonight will be enough proof for you on how he really feels about your friends if being surrounded by them for a few hours will be anything to go off of.

You can only hope that things will go over well and nothing bad will happen... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to inform you guys but...
> 
> This story may not get an update for a few weeks...
> 
> MAYBE!
> 
> I know I know... such a cliffhanger to leave you guys on, on how this dinner party is going to play out!!
> 
> I don't really like bringing up personal life shit but...
> 
> The authors hubby plans on going out of town for a few months for work related stuff and author wants to spend some time with him before he sets off on his grand quest!
> 
> Then the updates will more than likely be coming a lot sooner since author will have nothing better to do!... YAY!
> 
> This also goes for my soul slappers who reads my other story 'I'm Better Than You Deserve.' 
> 
> I'll be making one more update to that soon before I take a break for awhile so I hope you guys can stick around for that long to wait for another update. I profusely apologies in advance!
> 
> I shall see you guys soon whether it be in the comments or in the next chapter!
> 
> Author over and out!


	11. Dinner Date! Party Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author is back baby!!!
> 
> I got a favor to ask you guys. I've been typing on my phone with this chapter instead of my lappy so if you see ANY typos, or a sentence doesn't make sense. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!
> 
> I've been editing this story and killing all of my painful grammar the few weeks I haven't been updating and if you see any grammar errors, just leave them in the comments so I can go back to fix them!
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS AND AS ALWAYS!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Seven hours into you finally opting to get ready for the dinner party that you were so graciously invited to, Metts decides to come busting into your hotel bedroom halfway between you putting a shirt on, scaring the ever living hell out of you. A surprised squeal leaves you and you could of swore your heart skipped several beats at how unexpected his timely arrival was.

Sadly when he opened the door so abruptly, you ended up ripping the shirt you were planing on wearing by how quickly your body went into fight or flight mode, your shoulders decided to create an even bigger hole in the part that you shove your head through in an attempt to see who the hell just busted up into your room like they owned the place.

Well... unfortunately for you..., or fortunately, Metts does in fact own this hotel, so that's something you can't necessarily complain about when your eyes land on his nicely dressed metal form. An apologetic look quickly takes over his face as you know he's about to go apologizing to you, but you cut him off by placing a hand over your hammering heart while taking a deep breath.

"For fucks sake Metts! A little more of a warning would of been nice."

"I'm so sorry darling! I didn't mean to startle you!" He quickly walks over to you and takes off the now ripped shirt that was hanging loosely around your neck. "You do know that the party starts in an hour don't you?"

You look over remorsefully at the shirt he tossed onto the floor... That was your favorite dress shirt... "No I didn't, because someone didn't give me a set time that it was suppose to be held at." You accuse Metts as you go to pick up the shirt to see if maybe it could be stitched.

Since Metts didn't give you a set time, you've honestly been procrastinating these past few hours and haven't gotten anything remotely done with your hair or make-up. It was only when you looked over to the clock and saw that it was starting to get late that you decided that maybe you should stop putting it off and try to make yourself at least look decent enough to attend your adopted parents dinner party.

"Oh details, details." He waves you off while brushing down his personally tailored suit, and gestures for you to sit in the chair. "Come on. We don't have all evening darling."

With a heavy sigh, you toss the shirt onto the bed, knowing you're not going to have enough time to stitch it back together and just opting to find something else to wear, while doing as Metts says. "You do know you owe me a new shirt right?"

"I've got something better that I picked up just recently." He says to you while taking your hair down from it's messy bun. "Now hold still so we can get this done quicker."

Metts gets to work on you, doing both your hair and make-up at a breakneck speed that only he could accomplish in only 15 minutes tops, multitasking between the both of them. Normally someone would be fazed by sitting in a chair in nothing but your undergarments on while a guy does both your hair and make-up, but all your years of doing this kind of stuff with Metts in the past, it's nothing new for either you or him to see you like this. That and you know Metts has no interest in you romantically or sexually. He only has eyes for Paps.

All his flirtatious teasing was mostly aimed at you because that's just who he was with anyone in public... But you also know he did it in the past to just piss off Sans to add more fuel to their rivalry. But when it's just you and Metts alone, it's like his walls came down and being this flirt god isn't how he always perceives himself to be.

"Done!" He chippers to you as you go to stand up to look into a mirror only for him to stop you. "~Ah ah! Not just yet darling! Not until you put this on!"

He opens up his chest area after maneuvering his suit around so he could do so, and presents you with a spaghetti strapped white dress. One that has a white lace trimming around the lower part of the dress that looks like it might come up just above your knees, all matched with a pair of white heels and white fishnet stockings that have little rhinestones embedded into the nets.

It was a cute match... if you were going to a club, trying to camouflage yourself with the snow outside, or trying to look like a grade A prostitute... "Metts... I have several complaints."

"Like?!" He asks while looking at you horrified that you would even say something like that to him.

"For one, I don't think I want to go to my _parents_ house looking like a hooker. And for two, do you not know how cold it is outside!" You raise up the blinds on one of the windows for emphasis to show that it's fucking snowing outside and he want you to wear this thin ass dress! "I get that you're a robot and might not feel the cold but I'm a human. I'll freeze the moment I step outside!"

"Oh come now!" He huffs out to you while crossing the room to close the blinds again before someone sees your half naked form. "You haven't even tried it on yet and you think that's how you're going to look! Have you no faith in me anymore darling?!" He shoves the outfit in your hands and hands you a thick, fur lined white jacket that he pulls from his still opened chest before closing it and fixing his suit back. "I thought about how cold it might be outside but you do realize we are not having the party in the snow darling. You'll be inside for all of it." He teases you with a laugh while you set the heels on the floor.

Noooo... You just assumed it would be all of you standing outside in the snow while having dinner!

...

You huff out at that sarcastic thought and relent to your fate. You don't have time to try on a hundred outfits and be able to make it to the party on time, not like you really had the energy to want to do that anyways.

Today just felt like a lazy day for you, so going all out wasn't your intentions for this party but knowing Metts, if he saw you only wearing something 'decent', he would of been highly disappointed in you. 

You slip on the fishnet stockings carefully while he takes the dress from you and unzips the back of it.

He was just in the middle of putting it on over your head, being careful not to mess up your recently done hair or make-up, when the bedroom door bust open again. You both freeze and look over to the doorway to see Harry entering the room with him already dressed up in a dress shirt and slacks, looking ready to go.

"(Y/n), have you seen my-." He cuts himself off when he looks up from his phone to met yours and Metts' frozen forms. You watch as his face falls immediately into a pissed off expression as his eyes narrow at the both of you. "Do I even want to know what's going on." He more of asks to himself than the room in general as he clicks his phone to lock it before shoving it in his pockets.

Mettaton just brushes it off, him being the first to come unfrozen, and finishes putting your dress down over your body, completely ignoring Harry's presence.

"Ah! Metts!" You complain when he zips up the dress, it pinching a small piece of your skin at how quickly he zipped it up.

"Sorry darling." He takes a step back as you adjust the straps on your shoulders so they fit more comfortably while tucking in the straps of your bra.

"I don't know about you darling but I absolutely adore the fit!" He coos to you with his hand on his cheek, a flirty smirk pulling on his metal lips as he eyes you from top to bottom. "It looks so _gorgeous_ on you!"

You slip on the heels as Harry just huffs out in annoyance and walks over to the nightstand in search of whatever he came in here for, ignoring as well of what the hell he walked in on since no one was caring to elaborate.

Metts follows you over to the body mirror that hung on the closet door as you looked over your reflection.

...

Well... it's not all that bad you suppose... It does hug your body pretty tightly, but in a comfortable way. And of course, your hair and make-up look on point since it was the master of beauty that did both of those things for you. But he really went all out... You thought that maybe he would just do a little make-up and not go the whole nine yards with it like you were going to someones wedding.

Well, not yet anyways.

Metts steps behind you, just waiting for you to praise him on his work while you straighten the dress down on you so it doesn't start to wrinkle. 

Is this even... okay for you to wear? Wouldn't this be a bit to much or are you under dressed for this event?

What would Harry think of the dress?

"Well?!" Metts ask you impatiently when you haven't said anything to him yet.

"It looks amazing Metts as always. But-."

"So when are we leaving?" Harry cuts in after he found his watch and approaches the both of you.

Metts turns to look at him as if he just remembered he was in the room and fixes Harry with a winning smile that looked... a tad bit forced. "Oh! Soon darling! But first, one last detail!" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sliver necklace. "If you would." He gestures for Harry to take it from him, and he does so after hesitating multiple times.

Harry looks over the necklace before getting the hint to put it on your neck after Metts steps away from you, gesturing for him to do that. He carefully moves your hair out of the way as he hooks the sliver necklace with a crescent moon shaped pendant around your neck, it resting just above the top of your breast.

You fix your hair back and turn to him hopeful for his approval as he looks down at you with a neutral expression. "How does it look?" You ask him as you hold your arms slightly out beside you, trying to fish for his compliment...

...

"It looks good." He turns around to Metts and away from you as you deflate a little at that, not really the response you were looking for... No, 'you look smashing love!' or 'like the most beautiful women in the world!' "I'm guess we are leaving now then?"

Metts sees the tad bit of disappointment on your face from behind Harry as he nods his head, not looking to happy about your fallen expression. "Yes. The car is waiting for us at the entrance of the-."

"Alright. Let's get this over with." He mumbles to himself as he goes to walk out of the bedroom, stopping Metts from saying anything more.

...

Maybe this isn't such a good idea... Harry just doesn't look in the mood to be around a lot of people at the moment and if he pops off on anyone, it's just going to spell disaster.

But then again, maybe if he meets Toriel and Asgore, then maybe their warm welcoming will help him relax from how tense he looks over this. You suppose anyone would be when going to meet the parents of your fiancee since he's also going to be officially meeting royalty, him slightly unknowing of that fact because you didn't want to overwhelm him to much and it's not like either of them care for that title anyways...

"Come on darling. Let's get going." He hands you the jacket with a reassuring smile as you quickly shrug it on and follow after Harry who is waiting for both you and Metts at the front door.

**~...~**

Once you arrive at the fancy suburbs where Toriel and Asgore's place is located at, you swiftly make a bolt to their front door, hoping to escape the cold as quickly as possible before it starts to seep into your netted stockings and your left a shivering mess.

You were just about to ring the doorbell when the front door quickly opens before you could press the button, and Frisk small body tackles your legs. You honestly want to scold them for constantly doing that because each time they do slam their body into your legs, you risk loosing your balance and toppling over. And with you wearing nothing but white, they might have to send a search party just to try and find your body that might get lost in the snow.

***I'm so glad you're here! Come in!**

They quickly drag you inside with Harry and Metts following after the both of you. One look around the warm, homey place tells you that your group was the last to arrive since everyone else was already here, talking among themselves while a soft piano melody plays in the background for a little bit of ambiance. The only people who weren't present in the living room was Toriel, Sans, and Asgore, but the sound of pot and pans coming from the kitchen area down the hall told you were they might be.

Undyne was the first to notice your group as she stops talking when her slitted eye lands on you to announce your presence. "It's about time you got here nerdette! We've been waiting on you!"

You look towards the clock mounted on the wall behind you confused. "We're only 5 minutes late?" You question her as she places a hand on her hip.

"Yeah but you could of came way earlier! We've all been here all day practically preparing for-." Alphys elbows her in the arm to cut her off while fixing you with a smile on her yellow muzzle.

"W-We are h-happy to s-see you've c-come!" You nod to her, slightly confused as to why you wouldn't come in the first place?

Papyrus quickly bounces up to you and scoops you up into a hug before you could probably voice that concern. "HUMAN (Y/N)! IT'S BEEN EXACTLY 8 HOURS, 22 MINUTES, AND 46 SECONDS SINCE I'VE LAST SAW YOU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!"

...

He's been counting that this whole time?!

"I uh... missed you to Paps." You say as he set you down on your feet again while Frisk giggles next to you at your slightly bewildered expression. "The suit looks great on you." You compliment his suit while he poses it off dramatically to you.

"WHEN IT COMES TO ANY EVENT WHETHER IT BE BIG OR SMALL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST ALWAYS STAND OUT! YOUR OUTFIT LOOKS JUST AS AMAZING HUMAN (Y/N)! NYEHEHEH! WE SHALL BOTH SHINE TOGETHER THIS AMAZING EVENING!"

"Yes we will." You laugh out to him. 

Papyrus gives you an award winning smile before turning his attention down to Harry who stands closely next to you. "I'M... GLAD TO SEE YOU COULD MAKE IT AS WELL HUMAN!" He chippers down to Harry as he just kind of... stares up a Paps.

"Pappy darling!" Metts chippers out excitedly before pulling Papyrus in a hug and kissing his cheek, probably trying to take Paps' attention away from Harry. A bright orange blush taking on Papyrus' face when Metts pulls away.

Everyone looks so dressed up for this, Undyne wearing a suit that matches Papyrus while Alphys is wearing a beautuful polka-dotted blue and white dress. Even Frisk is wearing a combination of a button up dress shirt and slacks with a ribbon in their hair to show both a gender neutral side to them. You're glad Metts came along when he did to save you from just wearing something decent...

Alphys quickly approaches you closely and digs around in her purse that hung across her shoulder. "I-I got that t-t-thing y-you r-requested." She whispers to you while you secretly pocket the small wrapped gift in your jacket pocket when she goes to hand it off to you.

You had asked her earlier today to make something for you in promise to pay her for her time and craftsmanship. "Thanks Alphys." You whisper back to her as she nods to you. Digging around in your pocket, you try to fish out the money to pay her with, only for her to notice what you are trying to do and literally turns around and runs away from you, back to Undyne's side.

...

You now have to form a plan to sneak this money into her purse later on when she isn't paying attention...

"My child! It's so great to see you decided to join us this evening!" Asgore's towering form comes from out of the kitchen, probably hearing all the commotion in the hallway, and approaches you with a wide smile pulling on his furry muzzle.

Did everyone think you weren't coming or something?

You return his smile when he bends down to your level to whisk you into his strong arms. "It's good to see you dad." He smiles even wider at that. "I haven't seen you ever since you came by the hotel. How have you been since then?"

He lets you go as his red eyes slightly crinkle in the corners from how over joyed he looks over seeing you. "I've been doing excellent. We do... apologize that we haven't been able to spend much time with you. As of recently, our schedule has been overflowing with meetings with the councilmen and finding better ways for both monster laws and human laws to collaborate equally with one another." He strokes his golden beard in mild though while you hum at that.

Even after all this time that the monsters have been on the surface, there are some humans who still oppose to the idea of all this. Monsters being treated like people instead of something that should be feared and only left up to the imagination. You honestly wish there was more you could do to help change peoples minds about it, but sometimes you just can't change the hate humans hold in their hearts so easily.

"I wish there was more I could do to help on that matter." You sympathies with him as a shocked look falls on his furry features before he quickly shakes it off.

"It's quite alright." He softly reassures you. "But let's not dwell on the thoughts of work and politics at the moment. Toriel would have my head if she heard we were discussing work at a time like this." He gives out a hearty chuckle as you follow suite with a small laugh of your own.

Asgore turns his attention onto Harry who only notices him when he goes to stand closely next to you. "Ah! You must be Harry. I've heard a lot about you." Asgore offers him a friendly smile and holds his massive paw out for Harry to shake.

"Only good things I hope." Harry returns Asgore's smile and shakes his hand... looking far to tense from standing next to you. You release a small breath that you didn't realize you were holding in when they let go of each others hands.

"Indeed my boy. You're a very lucky guy to be marrying such a wonderful young lady like our (Y/n)." You blush at that as Harry seems to relax a little at Asgore's friendly tone.

"Thank you sir." Harry says to him professionally as Asgore nods his head.

"Treat her right. For (Y/n), she only deserves the best." He places a paw on your shoulder while giving you such a soft smile.

"Thanks dad."

"And if you both ever want or needed anything, and I stress anything, you give me a call and I will personally see to it that it is done." Well, he doesn't really need to go that far... Honestly the most you want and hope for is that this party to go well without any mishaps. That everyone can behave themselves. That's truly all you want at this moment.

"Oh Gorey, leave the children be. Our children already know that if they need anything we'll be at their side in an instant." Toriel comes from the kitchen area with Sans right behind her, as she walks over to you to hug you. "Welcome back home my child." Toriel squeezes you tightly before letting you go.

"It's honestly so relieving to be back home again. I've really missed this place." She give you her motherly smile while brushing down your hair carefully with her paws.

"And we've missed you. No matter where you go or what you do, this place will always be your home. Never forget that my child." At your nod she turns to Harry with a graceful smile.

You decide to let them both do introductions, knowing full well that Toriel is going to ease Harry's tension the moment her motherly senses kick in as you move over to the open living room area where both Alphys and Undyne's was standing, having their own little conversation.

You look over to Sans when his eye lights follow you as you wave him over to you with a smile. His smile seems to grow a bit at that on his face as he obliges to your wishes. You take that as your opportunity to unzip and shrug off the heavy jacket from around you, seeing as it was pretty warm in here and you really didn't want to start sweating, as his eye sockets widen a bit when you reveal the dress underneath it.

"wow... you look... so beautiful." He says amazed, his eye lights being drawn down to the necklace that hangs on your neck as a small blush takes on your face, a tiny blue tint taking on his cheek bones as well.

"Thanks... It doesn't look weird does it?" You ask him while gesturing to your outfit.

He chuckles deeply at that and shakes his skull. "you're joking right? ya look so amazin' (y/n)." Sans says to you softly as your blush darkens a bit.

"You look amazing as well. Never thought I'd see you in any type of different clothing other than what you normally wear." You tease him playfully to try and cover up the blush trying to take over your whole damn face!

Why are you blushing anyways?! His compliment shouldn't have you a blushing mess like this!

...

But... it is nice to have him notice you like this...

"this old thing?" He brushes down the long sleeve, button up, navy blue dress shirt that doesn't look old in the slightest. "nah it pales in comparison to you." He gives you a wink that makes a small giggle escape past your lips.

"That it does." Harry says while sliding up next to you. "My girl is the most beautiful in the world." He takes your hand an twirls your body around in a spin before pulling you flush against his side, giving your cheek a small kiss.

So now he cares about giving you a genuine compliment other than 'you look good'...

You just roll your eyes but deciding not to say anything to cause a scene right now. You'll just have a talk with him later when you both get back to the hotel.

Sans eye sockets narrow at Harry but he still holds his friendly smile on his face. "that she is."

"Oh! That reminds me. I have something for you." You say to Sans as you fold your jacket across your arms, slightly moving away from Harry so you have the arm space to dig it out of your pockets.

"(y/n), you really didn't have ta get me anythin'."

"But I did anyways." You pull out the neatly wrapped gift and hand it to him. He accepts it gratefully and begins unwrapping it carefully when you give him the ok to do so.

He carefully opens the box after taking the ribbon off of it and you watch as his smile goes from looking a bit to tight, to soft and gentle as he looks back up at you.

"Can I?" You ask him as he hands you the box again as if telling you that it was okay.

You pull out the double dog tagged necklace and walk behind him. Now that you are standing this close to him, you just noticed that he smelled amazing!

"Are you wearing cologne?" You ask him as you carefully place the necklace around his neck.

"uh yeah? 's that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. I just thought it smelled nice." You hook the necklace, ignoring the not so happy look you're getting from Harry, and step back in front of him to adjust the necklace so his name that was embroidered into it was showing on the front. "Do you like it?"

"more than you can know. thanks (y/n)."

Harry scowls from behind you, making you turn around to look at him but surprised to see a smile pulled on his face as he stares down at Sans. You look back towards Sans to see him doing the same to Harry but there just seems to be some sort of unseen static between the both of them as they just stare each other down, not particularly saying anything to one another.

It was a bit awkward for you until Frisk approaches you and pulls on your hand to get your attention.

***Wanna help me and mom set the table?**

"Gladly." You say down to them as the quickly drag you away from Harry and Sans, something you were grateful for to save you from the awkwardness of that situation,... while casting one last glance at them both before disappearing down the hall and towards the kitchen with Frisk. They still seemed to just be smiling creepily at each other so... hopefully they just continue to do that instead of anything else...

...

You help Toriel and Frisk set the large dinning table while silently listening for any kind of loud commotion going on towards the living room. You felt so relieved when everyone decided to join you and Frisk in the dinning room once the table was set and ready to go.

Of course, Asgore took the head of the table right next to Frisk. And knowing Frisk, they saved you a spot right next to them. Harry sat next to you before anyone else could while Sans took the spot right across from you and next to Toriel when she took her seat on Asgores other side. Papyrus immediately _dove_ over the table to take the spot next to Sans while Metts sat really closely to Paps on his other side which got him a death glare from Sans. Leaving the head of the other side of the table for Undyne while Alphys shyly took the last open seat next to Harry but tried to stay closer to Undyne when Harry looked over to her looking a tab bit uncomfortable.

Toriel clears her throat to get everyone's attention and flashed her best and most beautiful smile she had to offer. "I thank all of you, my dear friends, for being able to make it to this dinner party that we are hosting in specific celebration of our daughter finally making her way back home to all of us." Her ruby eyes fall on you as she calls you out to the table. "It can go without saying, and I believe I speak for everyone when I say, that we are so grateful to have you back in our lives."

"DAMN right we are!" Undyne slams her fist on the table and send you a triumphant smile, cutting Toriel off of her motherly speech.

"Undyne language. There are children present." Asgore scolds her as she takes her fist off the table and her smile turn a bit more sheepish.

"Right. Sorry sir!"

Toriel snuffs out a small chuckle before continuing. "Anyways. All and all, welcome back home." At that everyone at the table sends you a genuine smile as you scratch your cheek bashfully.

"If I would of know it would of been this kind of party, I would of definitely tried to high tail it again." You tease playfully as Undyne scuffs at you.

"Please." She rolls her eye at you playfully. "Try it, and I'll be chasing your a-... butt back down and dragging you back here. Fuhuhuh!"

"Not like you already don't do that enough..." Harry mumbles lowly to himself while you stomp on his foot from under the table with a friendly, tight smile plastered on your face as he hisses in pain.

You both had this discussion yesterday and you will NOT tolerate Harry embarrassing you here. You're thankful that you don't think any of your friends or family heard what he said as they give him a confused look at why his face suddenly twisted in pain.

"Are you alright my dear?" Toriel askes Harry only for him to wave off her concern with a forced smile.

"Never better!" He chippers out to her through gritted teeth.

"If you say so. Alright everyone! Let's dig in!" Toriel opens the pot she placed on the center of the dinning table to reveal a type of pasta that was made with bow tie noodles, chicken, all topped with marinara sauce and parmesan.

Damn it smells absolutely heavenly!

"WOWIE! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD BE USING THE FANCY SPAGHETTI NOODLES TONIGHT!" Papyrus gushes as Toriel stands up and plates everyone's food for them.

"In England, we called it the gentlemans spaghetti. Mostly because they looked like little bow ties." You explain to Papyrus as his eyes _light_ up at that, definitely liking how even across the world it's considered the fancy pasta.

"GASP! THAT MUST MAKE US ALL PROPER GENTLEMAN IF WE EAT THE FANCY PASTA THEN!!!"

Harry gives you a highly confused look and was about to speak and maybe crush Paps' hopes but immediately clicks his mouth closed by the way your eyes narrow dangerously at him to keep his damn mouth shut.

"bro you know thas gunna be _impastable_ for you since you're already such a gentleman." Sans comments to Paps that earns him a very stern squint from him along with a few giggles and groan from the table at the same time.

"That was _pasta-bily_ the best comedic timing for you huh?" You chime in as Papyrus starts to openly panic at what Sans has now created.

"NO-!" Papyrus tries to stop this but it's to late when Toriel throws her hat in the ring next.

"Don't be _pre-pasta-rous!_ It's always a good time for a _pasta-ble_ pun!" She says slyly as Papyrus smack his skull on the table, next to his plate of food dramatically while Undyne just plugs her webbed ears.

***I think mom's been practicing puns in the shower yesterday. I honestly wouldn't put it _pasta_.**

The four of you bust out into laughter while Asgore gives out a loud kingly laugh. Harry just looks lost if a tad bit annoyed from next to you while Papyrus is still silently praying to the spaghetti god for this to all be over with.

...

Halfway into the dinner, everyone looking as if they are really enjoying themselves while having small talk with on another, is when a question was brought up to you by Asgore.

"So my child, how long do we all have with you until you depart back to England?" He asks you as that seem to of gotten everyone's attention at the table. Right... you've never given any of them a set day as to when you would be leaving again... and going back to England...

"In a month an a half actually." You say to Asgore, looking sort of bummed out about that but trying your best to keep up appearances.

Over this time that you've been spending with all of your friends, you've come to realize how much you loved and missed each and every one of them. How comfortable their company is and even having this small adopted family that took you in and you could call your own. In England, you didn't really have anyone. No friends, no family to rely on, no one except Evon and Harry. But even then, sometimes they were to busy to hear you out on some things and with them being as busy as they were, you never liked to be an inconvenience on them. So you relied on no one but yourself. But here with all of them, they are expecting you to rely on them and that all you need to do is ask and they will be at your beck and call in an instant.

"Forgive me for prying my child, but you don't look to happy with that thought. Are you sure it's something you really want to do?" Toriel asks you while you set your fork down, not really that much in the mood to eat at this moment.

"I-."

"Of course it is." Harry answers for you. "This has been her dream for the longest time and now, she's finally living it." He says to Toriel without skipping a beat. "So we will be leaving right after our boss's wedding has concluded."

"But I-."

Harry cuts you off again and flashes a friendly smile to the table. "She's been given such an important role in the industry that we work at and her designs have brought so much joy to other people and have helped others in the process."

"Harry I-."

"Human. Maybe You Should-." You and Papyrus say at the same time only for Harry to continue trying to talk.

"Not only that but-."

"I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO GO BACK!" You shout over Harry when he keeps trying to cut you off.

...

Harry freezes and looks over to you as you look away from him ashamed at the shocked expression that falls onto his face. "What?" He looks over to you with wide eyes.

Everyone else was so quiet, just looking at the both of you when Harry bust out into laughter that got you to look over to him.

"You're kidding right? You can't be serious?" When you don't say anything to him at that, just having a sad look fall onto your face, he gets that you are being serious about this.

For so long, you've never been truly happy. Sure Harry made you happy and so did Evon, but being here with your family, with your old friends, it's reminding you of so much of the good times you've all had together, how truly happy they all made you feel inside. You... don't want to give them up again. You've grown to attached to them to want to leave so far away from them again.

"(Y/n), we have to return. Think about your career, your dream,... You just want to throw all of that away? After how hard you've worked for all of this? To become who you are?"

"Look." You sigh out heavily. "Maybe this isn't the time or place to talk about this-."

"Nonono. We are not playing this game again." Harry scolds down at you as you place a hand on your face to hide away from the angry expression you know is pulling on his features.

Great... look at what you started (Y/n).

***Maybe we should talk about something else...**

"Good idea." Toriel chimes in. "How is the food my child?" She asks you.

"It's amazing as it always is mom." You say back to her, slightly muffled by your hand. You remove your hand from your face as you stare at the dark wooded table in front of you.

"Do you not understand how serious this is?!"

"pal, i think you should lay off." Sans' annoyed voice comes from across you.

"I've been telling you the same thing for awhile now. But clearly that hasn't gotten through your skull either." Harry fires back at Sans as a horrified look falls on your features. Your head snapping towards Harry in an instant and send him a small glare.

"Harry!"

"Maybe we should all take a bit of a breather?" Metts tries to chime in and be the peace keeper as Sans grits his teeth and sends him a menacing look.

"What?! Why the hell are you still defending this psychopath!" A few gasp let out across the table as you stare wide eyed, unbelieving of what the hell he just called Sans. "Yeah, you heard me right. Tell me Sans. How was your time being locked away at a rehabilitation center?"

...

What!

You look over to Sans shocked as he just sit there and glares at Harry.

"Nothing to say to that? And judging by the shocked look on my (Y/n)'s face, you've had yet to mention anything about this to her." He double tsks at Sans while shaking his head in mocking disappointment.

"how tha hell do you know about that." His eye lights blink out of his sockets as his voice started to betray what he was really feeling.

"I've got my sources. You don't think I'd just let (Y/n) hang out with anyone without doing a little back ground check do you?" A devilish smile pulls at his mouth as he throws an arm over the back of your chair, you remaining stock still as this information slowly sinks in. "Once you have a criminal record or violent history, your information is known to everyone at just a few clicks of a button. I did my homework on everyone at this table, especially you."

Harry clears his throat as he goes listing everyone off. "Undyne had a pretty long history of beating people up, even a few kids if I'm not mistaken." A low growl comes from Undyne as she now openly glares at Harry. "Alphys, human soul experimentation isn't a very well looked upon thing when it comes to us humans. Mettaton you've been charged multiple times for false embezzlement."

"That can't be-!"

Harry cuts Metts off by continuing on. "~The mighty monster king Asgore" Harry chippers over to him. "killing human children and getting away with it spot free is something that's really frowned upon as well. Even the famous queen Toriel for kidnapping a human child and raising it as her own."

"Those charges were-!"

"I'm honestly surprised that the kid was the only one that was actually spot free, other than the naive taller skeleton... But lastly, we come to Sans. The skeleton who lost it all in a drunken rant and was emitted into a rehabilitation facility by his dear brother. You've been a naughty boy in there haven't you."

Sans slams his hand on the table and stands up from his chair.

"Tell me Sans. How does it feel still being only second best?"

...

What the hell is he talking about?

"sorry tori. but 'm going." Sans says as he takes his jacket off of the back of the chair.

You quickly shoot out of your seat when he walks past you. "Wait!" You say to him and quickly grab his forearm before he could fall into the void.

He saw what you were doing at last second and was able to grab a hold of you before you both fell into the void together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author hides in the corner with a bowl of popcorn while this all escalates*
> 
> Hmmm... Idea... hehehHEHEHE!
> 
> *I don't think I like that look on your face...
> 
> Well Frisky, I think we are about to make a lot of readers upset in the next chapter... I'm going to fully enjoy this!


	12. His Love, Your Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is at the end of the chapter to warn you blah bla blah... 
> 
> Who cares! It's chapter time! 
> 
> Heheh! Enjoy ;)

You exit the void not even a second after the both of you entering it. Sans had a death grip around you while you latched onto the front of his button up shirt, the wind in your lungs completely knocked out of you the moment you both exit from the void into his darkened house.

Stumbling backwards with you in his arms, his back hits something hard behind him as he tries to retain his balance for the both of you, knocking a few pictures off the wall in the process. Once he does have his balance again, with the wall behind him aiding him to keep his footing, he shoves your shoulders roughly so you're looking at him dead in the eyes.

"what tha hell were you thinkin'!?" His voice raises in volume as he yells down at you, his grip tightening to the point of almost being painful on your shoulders. "do you not realize i could of lost you in the void with a move like that!?" His white eye lights shrink to tiny pin pricks in his sockets as his voice comes out shaky and scolding at the same time as he looks you over to make sure all of you came through the void with him. "there is a fuckin' reason i have you in the position i do when i shortcut anywhere with you!"

You push away from Sans, him letting you go when you do so, as you try to catch your breath. That shortcut did feel a bit different than the rest. Sure it felt short, but you've never had the wind knocked out of you like that when you teleported with him before. Been dizzy and disoriented, yes. Not feeling like someone just punched you in the gut.

"But I-... I wasn't lost." Panting out to him, you straighten out your posture from your slightly hunched over postion to allow better oxygen flow into your lungs.

His frown darkens down on you disapprovingly, as you level him with a stern look. "Why the hell did you leave like that?"

...

Sans looks like he wants to say something to you, something you know he is probably feeling conflicted about, as you both stare each other down for a few quiet moments, but thinks better of it and walks away from you towards the stairs.

"Sans!" You call after him desprately when he just keeps going, completely ignoring your question.

Follow after him, you see that he's no interest in stopping from trying to get away from you as he decends down the dark hallway and up the stairs. All the lights in his house still turned off as your eyes try to adjust to the darkness. You're greatful some of the window were uncovered from the blinds so the street lights from outside were slightly illuminating your way around so you don't go running smack into any of the walls. "Will you just stop for a second and talk to me?!"

Sans gets to the top of the stairs and spins around on his heels to glare down at you, making you stop in your decent after him.

"why?! what's there to possibly talk about?!" He shouts down at you. Your grip tightens on the wooden railing of the stairs, not really liking the tone he's using with you.

Sans looked pissed and you honestly don't blame him for being pissed after everything that just happened. But does he seriously have to take that anger out on you?!

"I don't know, maybe why you got up and left all because Harry said a few things to you?!" His features twist even more as his eye sockets narrow at you. "Sure, I get that what he said was rude and uncalled for, but you didn't have to try to leave like that. We could of tried to work this all out."

He double takes at you disbelieving and give you a stunned look before he literally looks like he wants to face palm himself. "work it out?! stars you're to optimistic." Mumbleing that last part of his sentence out to you, he sighs deeply before that withering look returns onto his face. "how can you possibly _'work out'_ all tha shit he was sayin' 'bout all of us?!"

... Okay, maaaaybe you couldn't of worked it out that easily. Harry did says some hateful stuff about everyone. Stuff you already somewhat knew but also didn't know about some of your friends. One of those things definitely being about Sans.

"Was everything he was saying true? About you and the rehabilitation center?" You question back at him when he turns away from you again, making his way down the dark hall towards his room. Is he really going to make you have to chase after him just to talk to him about this?

"not ta sound rude, but thas really none of your concern (y/n)." Cutting off the conversation, he closes off to you, the frustration starts building inside of you even more so now that he's acting like a total fucking dick to you.

"What..."

Sure if you're maybe looking at it from face value, his business is none of your concern... anymore. But you're not just going to let him close himself up like this again! He's been so open to you about everything else lately, but this is what he wants to clam up on!?

"None of my concern?! You can't be serious Sans!"

His hand reaches the doorknob of his bedroom door before he freezes from turning the knob to whip his skull around to look at you seriously. "does it like 'm joking?! why are you still here (y/n). why the hell are you still concernin' yourself with someone like me?!"

...

Once again, he has a point. Why are you chasing after him? Why do you concern yourself with how Sans feels?

After your short hesitation to answer him, he fully turns to you. "why bother talkin' to me at all."

...

Why do you bother?...

...

You bother, because his pain rubs off on you in ways you don't fully understand when he's hurt, or when he feels upset.

You bother, because even before he started changing his ways, way before graduation, he was the silly, funny, pun loving skeleton you adored and looked after when things got to tough.

You BOTHER, because you love Sans. He's one of your best friends and you care about him in so many ways. You care if he feels upset, or happy, or-...

And out of all of those thoughts and feelings, the only one that came out from you was a few simple words. "Because I care about you Sans."

"why... why do you care."

It felt like a stab to the heart on how he was looking at you. Full of not only anger, but underneath his tone that you can barely catch, is just this bit of desperation. A silent suffering that you can see on how hurt and even confused he is feeling,... along with something else that you can't quite pin down.

"Because you're my friend Sans." At that he just shakes his head after thinking on it for a moment and goes to turn away from you, but your voice cuts him off from escaping into his room. Once he goes in there, you know you won't be able to pry him out of his room.

"You're my friend and it's only natural of me to care about you! How is that so hard for you to see?!"

"friend? 's that what you still think?"

"What are you talking about?" You ask him at a loss of what he's mumbling about.

"nothin'. jus go back to tha party (y/n)."

Once he went to turn away from you again, this time really having the intent of just leaving you alone in the hallway, you got even more desperate, even more frustrated that he was just acting so closed off that maybe you should of just let him go to do whatever he wanted... But you didn't.

Grabbing his wrist, you pulled his hand away from turning the doorknob and pinned him against the door after turning him around by force to face you. You trapped him by gripping his shoulders just so he couldn't run from you even if he wanted to. He looked absolutely stunned by the move you just pulled, and by the anger starting to make itself known on your face that you've been trying to suppress this whole time just to talk to him somewhat calmly. But it failed.

"No!" Your tone was dead serious as you looked into his eye lights that search yours in his silent, paralyzed state he was in. "I'm not going back without you. And you're not going to close yourself up to me or anyone else again. Not after all this progress you've made."

His features turn at that, as he narrows his eye sockets at you. " 'm not closing myself up again. 'm never goin' down that same road again."

"Then talk to me Sans. Tell me what's going on with you. Why are you acting like this?!" Your voice came out more desperate than you would of liked it to, but you'd be lying if you said you weren't desperate to know the answers as to why he's been acting off.

You want to know what's hurting him, what's making him act this way towards you. Undrestandment is all you want. It's all you ever wanted from Sans.

Deeply sighing, he looks away from you to the floor below him. His phalanges clutched tightly into fist as your hands fall away from his shoulders, noticing that cornering him like this isn't going to solve anything.

"you honestly don't want to know tha answer to that."

"Yes I do! Don't just assume that I don't Sans because you have no idea what goes on through my head. And I sure as hell wouldn't of asked you if I didn't want to know."

Sans meets your gaze, his eye lights shrinking again to small pin pricks. "(y/n). let it go."

Your eyebrows knit together as you cross your arms across your chest, looking at him highly disapproving. Sure, you were being persistent about this and maybe you should let it go. But all of those logical thoughts got thrown to the wind as you stare coldly at him.

"No! Not until you tell me why."

" 'm warnin' you (y/n). stop." His body begins to tremble slightly and you know you're slowly breaking that wall down on whatever he's trying to hold back by you refusing to leave him alone. "you don't want to know."

Exhaling sharply at how fucking complicated he's being right now, you stand your ground once again and shake your head in refusal. "Will you stop bloody saying that already!? If I didn't want to know then I wouldn't of-."

All words fail you the instant he grabs you by the arms and slams you into the door behind him, pinning you to the door as he looks down at you with a pissed off look pulling on his skull. His body was shaking even harder at how much he was just trying to control himself, but failing at it as well.

It was your turn to look at him in stunned silence by such a move as his grip tightens almost to the point of being painful on your arms. "do you really wanna know why 'm actin' tha way i am?"

The most you could manage was a nod, your voice being lodged in your throat and kept down by some unknown force. His teeth grit for a moment as he looks down on you, keeping your back pressed against the wall. All at once, his trembling stopped, as if he was finally just letting go of whatever he was trying to hold back moments ago.

"jus' so you know, i warned you. n you didn't listen."

Every one of those words came out heavily from him. And before you could even say more to him, his mouth collided into yours, silencing you and any protest you might have in one swift motion.

Your eyes went wide, and you were frozen in place as his body pressed tightly against you, kissing your lips over and over again in a forceful kiss as if just begging you to kiss him back.

Everything was starting to heat up on every inch of your body. It was just feeling almost unbearably hot and uncomfortable to you as you tried to keep up right against the door. Your mind was slowly going fuzzy, your eyes going lidded as you unconsciously started returning his kiss.

You don't understand why you were feeling the way that you were... But everything about this just felt so... familiar to you. The way his body was trapping yours, the feeling of his bones just beneath his thin clothing that pressed into your skin, or how heavy his breathing was starting to become as his hands glided up your arms and neck to gently hold your jaw line into his kiss once he felt you returning it.

Sans' kiss felt longing, like he was touched starved for so long and deprived of this kind of affection... Something he's finally receiving after _so_ many years.

He parted from your mouth only slightly for a moment to gage your reaction to all of this and everything he was doing, his face still hovering inches away from yours. Once he saw no negative response from you, and your cheeks on fire along with your slight heavy breathing to try and catch your breath, he encase your lips back on his mouth again. But this time, less forceful, less desperate, and more passionate.

A heavy sigh escapes past his nasal bone when your hands clung to the front of his shirt to try and maintain some kind of grounding as his fingers tangled into the back of your hair. Your knees felt weak under you, your body just felt so heavy, hot, and exhausted.

Maybe in those moments, you should of thought about Harry, thought about your engagement to him, maybe even thought about how wrong this was... but you didn't. All of those thoughts completely went out the window on you at just being like this with Sans. A longing you had for him that was burried deep inside of you making itself finally known.

And you wanted him... You wanted Sans in that moment, and judging by how he was deepening the kiss on your lips by tilting his skull, you could tell he desperately wanted you too.

A low growl permeated from him when a soft moan slipped from your lips at the way he tugged on the back of your hair gently. One of his hands raking down your body to caress under your breast that had you like putty in his hands, feeling your ribs through your dress that makes you arch softly into his touch.

It didn't take him long to quickly snake that arm around you and throw open his bedroom door behind you, backing you into his dark room before kicking it closed again with his foot once you were both inside. His boney mouth never once leaving yours as he held you flush against him in the middle of the room.

Trailing small kisses down the side of your face to your neck, he carefully tilted your head with his thumb to get a better angle. The grip you had on his shirt tighten even more making a few buttons come undone from his shirt as you grit your teeth, trying to stuff out a moan from the wetness of his tongue licking up your neck.

"S-Sans-." You breathed out shaky to him in a soft gasp when he nipped at your neck to cut you off from any other words.

A pleased hum came from him at hearing that as he let go of you and ripped the button up shirt open, not caring if he broke a few of them in the process, and placed your hand on his sternum.

He was silently trying to encourage you to touch wherever you wanted on him, something that was completely new to you as you carefully traced your hands over to his clavicles, feeling each and every one of his bones. Gripping the collar part of his shirt, you slid it off his shoulders and down his arms, something you were surprised he even allowed you to do in the first place.

Sans was bare rib cage in front of you, other than the necklace you gave him still hanging from his neck, and you wish you had more time to see the way he looked before he locked you in another heated kiss. His mouth moved against yours expertly as your arms circled around him.

You had no idea where to touch, or what would hurt him. But you had no idea that once you traced your fingers gently along his spine, that a deep, soft moan would come from him. His breathing got even heavier with every dip you pressed your fingers into as your hands worked its way down each vertebrate on his spine.

"fuck this." The dress on you gets ripped off in an instant from the back once he fights the zipper to try to get it off but it getting stuck only halfway through. A tiny squeal leaves you when the dress gets thrown across the room and he bends down slightly to pick you up easily by the back of your legs. Your legs and arms wrapping tightly around him as he walks you both over to his bed and lays you down on it with him on top of you, pressing you into the mattress below you.

You could feel how hard he was through his pants at being in this position, something that was making you want him even more as the wetness started to pool into you from the excitement of it being so pressed against you. Parting from your lips, he placed small kisses down your neck again, to your bare collarbone, and against the top of your breast.

A small bit of realization was washing over you as he roughly gripped your hips in his phalanges to keep you from grinding into him just yet. "S-Sans I... I-. I can't." Another gasp left you when he softly bit the top of one of your breast.

"can't, or won't?" He gently grinds his still clothed dick into you, teasing you,... forcing a tiny moan from you.

"It's... ah. Wrong."

His skull leans up to look at your flushed form from underneath him, gazing into your eyes with blown, fuzzy eye lights as he takes in your panting expression.

" 've done a lot of wrong things in my life." Toying with the front of your bra, he hooks the middle part around his finger and pulls your body up slightly to undo the fasteners in the back. "this ain't one of em. jus' by tha way your body is respondin' to me."

Once he expertly undoes the bra, he throws it somewhere in the dark room and his hand quickly cups one of them, his nasal ridge nuzzling into the side of your face as your body arches into his touch unwillingly. You wanted to try and say more, a fruitless protest to him to try and deny what your body was craving from him. But once he sees that, he reaches down with his other hand and presses his finger down on your still clothed clit, making another moan come from you that he just purrs at hearing.

"tha only thing i wanna hear from you, is either your moans... or my name." Your grasp on him tightens on the back of his ribs as he circles around your clit, making you bite down on your lip to try and silence yourself from just wanting to become a moaning, panting mess from under him at how fucking amazing his touch feels.

Of course, he notices what you're trying to do, and releases his small grasp on one of your boobs to pull your lip out from your death bite you had on it while his hand slipped into your underwear from behind the fishnet stockings to tear them both off of your body at once.

It was a shame since you actually liked the outfit, but found it kind of a turn on that he could just brute force you out of your clothes if he had to.

He unwrapped your legs from around him for a moment just so he could slip your heels off of you, your body already missing his touch the moment he pulled away. And once he was done, his shoes came off next that he quickly kicked off of him.

A groan of protest left you when both of his hands just went to exploring up your body slowly, feeling every dip in your skin and digging his fingers into you when he came across any of your bones to feel each and every one of them as he softly kissed your lips back to back. The dog tagged necklace you gave him falling on top of your breast that sent chills prickling across your skin at how cold it was.

Your body felt hot and bothered because he was just fucking teasing you! And you wanted more before this high started to wear off on you!

Getting to impatient with yourself, your hands immediately went to his pants button to try to free his member from his pants, only for him to stop what he was doing to grab your wrist and pin them both to either side of your head.

"mmm... patience baby." He purrs deeply into your ear while nuzzling softly behind it. "imma give you what you want soon."

You know Sans wants to take his time with you and ravish you in his own way. But this slow paced way that he wants to take it at just isn't working for you. It was way more of a turn on when he was being forceful, a bit on the aggressive side. And you have no idea why the thought of that was just making you want to just... take him, make him the moaning and panting mess under you.

Which you didn't give it a second thought as you freed your hands from his when he was least expecting it. Wrapping your fingers around one of his lower ribs, a tiny gasp escaped from him as you pulled him to you, pressing his body back to yours and gently licking his teeth, making him shutter in your hold as he gripped the bedspread beside your head.

"f-fuck." He moaned out against your lips when you grind against his clothed dick, making him follow in your moments to savor the feeling. Moving your head away from his suffocating kissing, you go to gently peck along his neck vertebrates, your tongue escaping past your lips just to get a taste of him and how his warm, tough like bones feel against it.

That must of got your hint across as an uncontrollable groan came from his chest, pressing his clothed dick more roughly onto your clit that made a moan escape you as well.

"Sans. Please I-." You barely find your words before he silences you with a kiss once he yanks your face back up to him. He growls deeply in your mouth before pulling away from your lips.

"only your moans or my name." He scolds down to you as he goes to undo his pants button, stripping them off of him in one swift motion.

Stars that was so hot to you. You were starting to feel unbearably uncomfortable at how wet you were for him. And he immediately felt your arousal when he pressed his dick between your folds, making him groan once more.

"so fuckin' wet. ah-- _fuck_... that's so damn sexy baby." His dick kept pushing in between your folds feeling every bit of you and getting himself wet with your arousal, throbbing against you at every stroke. You didn't give a damn about your moans anymore as you just let them loose at the feeling of how fucking hard he was, or the way his hand grabbed your breast to feed your nipple through his fingers that had broken moans escaping from you by both feelings.

But once again, all he was doing was teasing you, not completely giving you what you wanted. So when he arched back again to work his dick from your base to your clit, you arched with him to line him up to you and wrapped your legs around the back of his legs while pulling him to you, shoving his dick completely inside of you.

A loud, uncontrollable moan came from him and he nearly collapsed onto you completely as a small gasp slipped from you at the thick feeling of him. You could tell how unexpected that was for him as he grips your breast rougher, as he shakily tries to contain himself.

" **so fuckin' impatient.** " He growls into your neck while working a rough rhythm inside of you as his way as some sort of punishment, making your hips arch into him to get the full feeling of his dick.

Raking your nails down his spine and the back of his rib cage, he shoves his dick into you harder, moving it in a way that touches your most sensitive spots that has you just begging for a release.

Sans knew all the places to touch you, everywhere you were most sensitive at that would have you just melting in his hold. It was different than it was with anyone else. Only because he knew every inch of your body through all of the years you spent together. Sans had all the time to get to know your body and how to touch it to make you want him.

And now, you were learning his. How any time you dipped into the inner parts of his bones, his breathing would hitch or become heavier, extracting a moan from him, or when your nails dug into his tough, leather like bones to ground yourself from his dick being shoved so deeply into you, his grip would tighten on you as well as if telling you how damn amazing it felt for him.

His long tongue dove into your mouth, tangling with yours as his hands moved to grip you by your hips. You could feel how close he was just by how uneven his rhythm was becoming. Fuck you'd be lying if you said you weren't close to at how he was fucking you like this. And you knew he felt it as he pulled his tongue from out your mouth. "jus' a little longer baby. f-fuck! mmm... jus' a little bit more." He says trying to hold himself back as much as he can.

"you-... ngh! you don't know how fuckin' long i wanted this. wanted to jus' fuck you the moment i saw you n that tight fuckin' dress."

Another desperate moan came from you against his mouth as he bucked into you, making you clinch around his dick. "fuck! ah!... no one can fuck you like i can." He says hotly against your lips.

"tell me sweetheart." Thrusting roughly into you, he pulls his face away from you to look you in your eyes by pulling on your hair to face him. "tell me who's givin' you the best fuckin'."

"~Nnngh!... You are." You moan out to him as he pulls his dick almost all the way out of you just to shove it back in.

" **who.** " Growling darkly to you that makes your walls tighten even more around him, his name comes tumbling out of your lips as if just begging for him to work you into your release.

" _Ah!_ ~Sans!" A low, satisfied rumble comes from him as you say his name so sweetly to him that turned into a gasp at the end when he reached down to rub your clit with his fingers.

"mmmm... just like that baby, ngh. **fuck say it again."**

"Sans!"

His presses his finger into you rougher, thrusting faster into you. "again! fuckin' say it again!"

Your orgasm pooled to you so quickly that you couldn't catch yourself as your walls vice gripped around his dick. "S-Sans!" You shouted out his name as pure release washed over you when he sent you over the edge with one heavy thrust into you, hitting that spot that just made you cum instantly.

" **(y-y/n)! ah!** " His magic pooled into you right after sending him over the edge, the feeling of you constrict around him repeatedly making him unable to hold back any longer, cumming inside of you. He bites roughly into your shoulder, his teeth sinking into your skin that made a gasp of pleasure come from you as he slowly worked you both down from the climax.

You should of realized what he just did to you in that moment. But you honestly didn't give a shit.

Both of you were panting messes as he collapsed on top of you, trying to catch his breath as you laid there completely blissed out.

It took him a few moments, but he eventually pulled out of you, his glowing blue dick disappearing, and you immediately missing the feeling but a little revealed at the girth of his dick not being in you anymore that you didn't notice till now since you were so wet before... Rolling over onto the bed, he pulls you with him so your head was laying on his sternum as he gently combed his phalanges through your hair.

"how was that?" He asks you gently after kissing the top of your head.

Fuck you wanted to tell him how amazing that was. The best damn sex you've had in SO long...

But then... as you laid there in Sans' arms, a darker feeling started making it's way inside of your body. Something that was so crushing and full of regrets that you could feel how your heart shrunk inside of your chest, and how stomach turning it was that it could of made you vomit.

You shot out of Sans arms and got out of bed. "Like this was a huge mistake." Your voice comes out in a panic as you search the floor for your clothes.

"what?! baby wait!" Sans jumps out of bed and stops you from picking up any of your clothes by grabbing your wrist. A hurt and confused look falling onto his face as he searched yours. "what are you talkin' about?"

"What am I talking about?!" You ask him in disbelief. "Sans I just had _sex_ with you! I'm engaged! And I just-! I-I-!" The stuttering becomes worse in your voice as you hold your head in your hands, your eyes filling with tears that threaten to fall from your eyes.

Fuck you really did this... You cheated on Harry...

...

You _cheated_ on Harry!

"heyhey... 's ok sweetheart. look at me." Sans coos to you gently and carefully lifts your face to his, holding it between his hands.

"How is cheating on my fiancee okay?!" The tears your were holding back fell from your eyes as he wiped each and every one of them away before you just pulled away from him shaking your head. "Fuck... This didn't even mean anything." Trying to mumble to yourself the words that sort of slipped out from you, he immediately caught what you said when you turned your back to him.

Your eyes fell onto your shoulder when it throbbed painfully to see a somewhat faint, blue magical teeth marks embedded into your skin...

...

He fucking _claimed you!_

"tha hell do you mean didn't mean anythin'?! everythin' we jus' did, didn't mean shit to you?!" His voice sounded nothing but crushed that just... made your heart ache.

Deep down, this did mean something to you. Being with him again even like that was just like... coming home again after being away for so long. But you're scared that maybe it was your lust in that moment that was speaking to you louder than anything else. Everything was just so confusing to you. Honestly, you didn't know how to truly feel about everything that just happened or anything that is happening.

"Did it mean anything to you?!" You fire back at him when you turn around to gage his reaction.

He searches your tear streaked face for a moment before he approaches you again, backing you into his desk that was behind you. "it meant _everythin'_ to me. n judgin' by tha way my mark hasn't faded from you yet, it meant somethin' to you as well."

Putting his hands on either side of the desk, leaning you onto it, he looks into your eyes seriously. "you wanna know why i went to tha rehabilitation center?"

...

Of course you wanted to know why, even if you don't know why this is the right moment to even have this discussion... It's what you asked him before all of this and the reason on why you chased him down to begin with. That and you wanted to know why he was acting so weird around you all of a sudden... Something you somewhat got your answer to.

"it was because every day, every fuckin' second of every day, i thought 'bout nothin' but you. n when you left, i didn't know what the hell to do with myself. i was so pissed at everyone, i was mad as hell at you for leavin', and mostly mad at myself that i couldn't jus' leave it alone n forget about you. i resorted to drinkin' to help ease the pain, to help to at least try to forget about you for even a little while. but it never worked. even when i was plastered drunk all i was thinkin' 'bout was you. praying to the fuckin' stars that you would just come back to me for years." His voice seemed like it wanted to crack there but he pushed on.

"i wanted to do what you asked of me and stopped lookin' for you, but i just couldn't. i needed you (y/n). i loved you so, so much that i just couldn't live with the fact that you would be gone from me forever." A heavy sigh escaped past his teeth as his gaze fell to the floor below the both of you momentarily, before lifting his skull back up to meet your stunned gaze.

"but i caught an addiction to tha alcohol in tha process, and paps emitted me into a place were they would force help onto me when he saw i was goin' to far... i fought them, fought the system for months before i realized everythin' i was doin' to tha people i cared 'bout. i got clean, changed my whole act around, n waited. waited for the day that maybe you would come back again n see that i've changed for the better."

Sans suffered... all this time without you... And you thought for so long that by leaving him, it would make him better, that he would get better without you in his life. But he only got worse before poor Paps had to emit him into a place so he could get the help he needed.

And even then he suffered without you. Even now, he's suffering without you.

His fingers lace with yours on the desk as he inhales a wobbly breath. "i love you so much (y/n). i never stopped lovin' you for an instant. even whenever you came back in my life with someone else in yours, i just couldn't... i couldn't let you go. even now, i can't let you go without you at least knowin' that i still love you." Blue translucent tears started gathering in his sockets as his body gently trembles in front of you.

"so if you feel somethin' for me, even the smallest bit of somethin', please don't leave... please stay. at least jus' for tonight n i'll take you back to tha hotel in tha mornin'. 'm not goin' to force you to but please (y/n). don't go." He pleaded to you as his tears began to fall from his eyes when you still haven't said anything to him, just stood there in stunned silence as everything started to seep in.

Fuck... You... You love Sans.

Not as your friend. Not as your pal... But you still deeply love him. His confession drawing all of those old feelings out of you at once... And it hurt... But felt like such a relief at the same time.

The bite mark on your neck started to glow a little brighter than before on your shoulder as you looked into his white eye lights with regret. "I'm... so sorry Sans."

And you meant that in a way that you were sorry for everything. All the hurt you put him through with leaving instead of forcing him to get help with Paps... Sorry about how even after he changed and waited for you, all his waiting was in vain... Sorry that you even claimed that this, right here with him, was a mistake.

At that, he completely got the wrong idea, thinking you were about to leave him when you unlaced your fingers from his. His eye sockets went wide and he looked like he wanted to plead to you more. But you stopped him by pulling him into your embrace and kissing the side of his skull to calm him down.

"please don't go. please." His face nuzzled into the crook of your neck as he clung to you, sinking into your arms once he wrapped his tightly around you, fearing that if he let you go, you would probably disappear or run off on him. Trying your best to assure him, you gently shushed him.

"I'm not going anywhere." You repeatedly kissed his skull over and over again as you let him cry it all out in you. Whether it be from relief that you're staying or just to get the rest of the pain he was feeling out of him... Maybe a small bit of both...

...

After a few moments, a small smile broke out across his face that you could feel against your neck. His skull lifted and captured your lips in a soft kiss that you both savored.

He leads you back over to the bed and throws the blanket back, letting you climb in before him, which you barley have time to get comfortable in your spot before he pulls you to him after climbing in himself and cuddling you closely to him.

"Just so you know. It's only for tonight. I need to head back to the hotel in the morning." Placing your head on his sternum that felt oddly comfortable, he hums gently at you before using a bit of his magic to throw the covers back over the both of you.

"i'll take you back first thing in tha mornin' if you want. but... uh... where do we stand now?" Lifting your head, you see him looking down at you nervously as you give him a soft smile.

You lean up and place a soft kiss on his chin that makes him blush that pretty blue color that you love so much. "I believe we are laying now, not standing anymore." A soft giggle escaped you that makes him chuckle slightly and hold you even tighter against him.

He traces lazy circle on your bare back and rest the side if his head on yours when you laid it on his clavicle. "you know what i mean."

A soft hum escaped you, knowing he probably wanted a serious answer from you. "I'll talk to Harry in the morning. Honestly, with the way he's been acting towards... well all of us, I just don't see a future with him anymore."

Not only that, but after this and what you did with Sans... You honestly don't believe you can be with Harry anymore.

Sans perks up at that as a small yawn makes its way past your lips. "really?... so... does that mean maybe we could-."

You lazily place a hand on his mouth to make him stop talking. " Let's talk about this another time... yeah?" Slurring out slightly to him, feeling sleep pulling at you at how comfortable you feel, he gently laughs and removes your hand from his mouth.

"ok. night baby."

He kisses the side of your head, and you didn't have time to respond before a deep slumber instantly claims you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was a smut chapter as some of you may know... If you skipped it, shame on you! 
> 
> Dishonor on your whole cow because you missed some story elements in it! 
> 
> But yeah... This was a long time coming and now it's finally here! 
> 
> This chapter took a bit since smut is kinda difficult thing to write without it being to cringey :l
> 
> ... 
> 
> Wonder how Harry is gunna take this news of being cheated on though! Wink wonk ;) 
> 
> But meh, let's do a Sans POV next chapter if most of you readers didn't yeet out just yet! 
> 
> As always if you see any mistakes in typing, just let me know and I'll fix it post haste!


	13. Didn't Mean To Say I Love You </3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How should I put this... 
> 
> To the Readers who only read up to a certain chapter and think it's a good idea to 'read ahead', then leave a comment on a backtracked chapter... 
> 
> Please stop. 
> 
> This isn't how the story is meant to be read because reading ahead causes you to skip over important story elements. 
> 
> Then I have to keep explaining to you guys why things are the way that they are. 
> 
> It gets tiring to constantly be answering the same damn questions and explaining the same shit over and over again. 
> 
> If you don't like the story, just yeet out and keep your commentary to yourself. 
> 
> I DO NOT plan on changing the way this story is because this was how it was always meant to be. 
> 
> If you don't understand something, read through the comments, I'm sure I touched bases somewhere on whatever you're about to say or ask. 
> 
> But to you other Soul Slapping Readers!!! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Small, gentle snores escape past your lips as he held you flush against his side. Your face snuggled into the bones of his clavicle while he gazed over your sleeping face.

It was... wrong of him to feel this way about you, being happy about everything he just put you through. But as much as he tried to contain himself, as much as he was trying to tell himself no..., he just couldn't help it anymore.

For years he craved this, wanted nothing more than to have this back with you.

You... back in his arms again.

...

And he felt so stars be damned overjoyed that it's finally happening again.

When he took you to Grillby's and you both had your talk together, he honestly thought for a split second that maybe his plan of pursing you again was wrong of him to do. That maybe he should of just been happy for you and let you go. Only loving you from a distance while you had the happiness that you deserved...

But it just didn't seem right to him. Nothing about this situation seemed right to him, and he found himself still unable to just let you go. Back then... and now... he refused to just give you up... And he doesn't understand why.

His love ran to deeply for you. Dancing with you on the ice while you were nothing but a beautiful, laughing mess at everything, made him realize how much he wanted you...

How much he needed you.

Your touch made all the hurt disappear, your smile made all the anger fade away, and your laugh just made all the happiness and love grow to extraordinary lengths inside of him.

Everything about you was just an addiction to him. You were and are, his cure to everything. The only thing in this world that could keep him stable and keep him grounded.

He knew from the moment he dipped you in his arms, that he just couldn't give up on you. Never again would he give up on what the both of you have or try to take it for granted again. It didn't matter the lengths anymore. If he had to move mountains or split oceans for you, he would do it without hesitation.

Looking down at you, he knew you felt something to just by the way you were looking back up at him with those gorgeous eyes. It was going to take some work, but with a bit of determination, he knew he could win you back.

He just had to be patient.

...

It wasn't until you fell through the ice, that all of those thoughts rolling inside of him, came to a screeching halt. Again, he almost lost you to the fates of the universe. Again, he nearly watched you die.

And it was his fault.

...

He was panicking so much because your skin was losing its color and your body refused to warm itself up again by shivering when he shortcutted back to the house. Everything he was trying to get your body to corporate, just wasn't working. And all the fear he had of losing you came washing back over him.

It was a fucking miracle when out if no where your body starting trembling against his bones, giving him a small sign that you were going to be okay.

Even then when he had you half naked in front of him in his lap, he was finding it so hard to control himself by not having sex with you to reassure himself that you were still here. Making your body his safe haven once again like how he use to when he felt the need to comfort himself.

It was tempting, and he couldn't stop his hands or eyes from roaming all over your bare, smooth skin. But he knew at that moment, that it wasn't the right time for any of that.

You were still having a hard time coming to terms with how you truly felt, and taking you right then and there would of pushed you away from him.

...

Being as gentle as he could, he brushed some loss strands that slightly obscured your sleeping face behind your ear. Admiring how you nuzzled into his shoulder and gave a small, content sigh when he kissed your forehead.

It surprised him that you started to see how much he's changed in these past few years so quickly. Given recent events, it was a huge step in the right direction apparently to let you go after everything that just happened. He would be lying to himself if the thought didn't cross his mind to not have you leave, because of the recent scare of losing you. But he willed himself to not go back down that rabbit hole again.

No matter what, he would try and stay that changed skeleton for you. Never would he try to be so controlling over you again and let you make your own choices that he would do his damnedest to support.

Lightly stroking your arm with the tips of his phalanges with the arm that was wrapped around you, he takes your hand that was on his sternum with his other hand and laces his fingers with yours.

...

Then it finally came down to the moment of truth...

He didn't expect you to follow him through the void and hell, barley had enough time to grab you the moment your hand lightly grabbed his arm. Again, he nearly could of lost you, but this time, to the void. And once in there, it would be nearly impossible to find you again.

Stars he got lucky that all of you came through the void with him. It was always a risk traveling with you anywhere by shortcutting, but he knew how to hold you when doing it so he always had a good grip on you when the void pulled him. He never held you so tightly to him for a romantical purpose when traveling with you. The only reason being so you would completely come through with him and the void wouldn't try taking you and claiming you.

He was always careful when shortcutting around you for the reason that you might unintentionally grab him. But he got careless after that asshole pissed him off by throwing everyone under the bus.

And he should of anticipated you trying to stop him from leaving...

...

You always made things so hard for him. Mostly hard for him to try and control himself. But once you pinned him to his bedroom door by refusing to leave him, everything he felt for you just came surfacing in an instant.

You were refusing to let him be alone again...

...

And once he tried to tell you to stop and you refused again, being the stubborn women he fucking loved so much, it was like a chain snapping in him. The control he had over himself was completely gone.

Telling you how he felt about you when he flipped the tables and pinned you instead, would of been a good option. But why tell you when he could show you instead?

He had no regrets on kissing you. It was a scary thought that maybe you would push him away and hate him for coming onto you like that... But you didn't...

Stars he was silently praying that you would just kiss him back when he felt that you weren't... It was always a risk kissing you for the fact that he always feared your rejection towards him... Fuck... was it a huge relief when you actually put those fears to rest by kissing him back.

Sex with you was all that was going through his mind the moment you let out a soft moan against his mouth. At first, he didn't care about sex... but with you making noises like that, he just wanted to hear every noise you could make come from those beautiful lips of yours. All the broken moans, the small whimpers, and the pleas coming from you was just intoxicating to him. 

For **so** fucking long he went without having sex because the **only** person he wanted to be that intimate with, was you.

He wanted nothing more than to take his time with you, savor each and every part that he's been craving for so damn long.

To touch you, love you, and fuck you in ways only **_he could_**.

It made him slightly nervous that you were seeing his bare bones... for the second time really. He was always scared in the past that you would just look at him as if he was just a corpse to you.

But you didn't...

The first time you seemed intrigued by them, since you just couldn't keep your hands or eyes off of them. It made it less nerve racking when you actually started exploring more and more of his bones. Finding out for yourself what makes him tick...

Pretty much almost every bone did since they were sensitive...

After you touched on them for awhile, he just had to fuck you right then and there. Otherwise he was going to fucking lose it. 

Fuck he just wanted to hear you calling out his name the whole fucking time while his dick was shoved inside of you. Just so you knew he was doing this to you, making you feel this damn amazing,... and not fucking **_him_**!

...

But... the sex was nothing more than a bonus to him though. The whole point to all of this was nothing more than to show you, and prove to you, that you are what he desires. You're the whole reason he's been acting 'strange' around you, only because of how badly he wanted and needed you back in his life.

You nearly broke his soul when you said that sleeping with him was just a mistake and that it didn't mean anything... But one look at his mark that he left on you said completely otherwise. If having sex with him was just a one time thing and didn't mean anything, his mark would of completely vanished from your skin.

Tracing his phalanges up your arm, he brushes his thumb over the light blue mark that his teeth embedded into the skin on your shoulder.

No matter what you say, or what you do, you will **always** be his claimed mate. Even if you stopped loving him and didn't feel for him anymore, it wouldn't stop him from constantly trying to remind you of how much he will always love you.

...

Downstairs, he hears the front door swing open loudly. Then the stomping of feet rushing up the stairs and to his bedroom.

His skull quickly shot towards the door of his room, his eye igniting and ready to throw out whoever the fuck tried to enter his room when the doorknob started to turn.

"Brother?! Are You In Here?"

Every tense bone in his body relaxed at hearing the sound of Papyrus' voice. He was honestly expecting it to be someone else...

Papyrus walked into his dark room as he let his normal white eye lights come back into his sockets. Papyrus looking worried as he approaches his bedside.

"Have You Seen Human (Y/n)? We Don't Know Where She Is And We Are-... Ooooh-..." His voice trails off at the end when his eye lights land in your sleeping form, nuzzled deeply into Sans' shoulder.

It looked like it took a second for Paps to realize the situation in front of him, before a smile that Sans' has only seen one time on his brother graced his features. The smile of victory, mischievous, and knowing all in one.

Heh... The first time he ever saw that smile was when he confessed to his bro that he had a crush on you back before you both started dating. He doesn't think he ever saw his brother so damn thrilled about something like that.

Mettaton was the next to enter his room, someone he wanted to throw out the moment he walked in...

"Pappy love. Have you found them yet-..." Mettaton cuts himself off when his eyes scan around the room to both if your scattered clothes before letting out a loud gasp when his eyes land on him and you.

Okay this is really pissing him off.

An annoyed look falls over his face as he let's go of your hand and places a finger over his mouth, indicating for them both to keep fucking quiet before they wake you up.

Having you in his arms is something he's really enjoying and would rather you not startle awake by the both of them being loud.

"can you both fuckin' not!" He whisper yells to them as they hold up their hands in surrender and begin to back away from him, only for the tin can to stop once he remembers what he's holding in his hand.

"Oh. This is (Y/n)'s jacket she left at Toriel's when you both... you know." The tin can gives him a scandalous smile and tosses your jacket next to him on the ground. "I already turned the locations off on her phone so no need to worry about all of that."

Waving at the both if them to just leave already, they nearly got to the door again to give the both of you privacy when a loud banging from the front door made them freeze in place.

...

Fucking great. Who the fuck is here now!

"We'll Get The Door." Paps says when he was about to get out of bed to check but stops him.

At his nod, they both rush out if the room, the tin can closing the door to his room softly after giving him a wink that he rolled his eye lights at.

One look over to you made him feel so grateful that you didn't even stir the slightest from your sleep when they entered the room. You were still sound asleep as he gave you a light squeeze and softly pecked the side of you head.

Listening closely, he hears his brother throw open the front door, his loud voice giving his voice a muffled sound from down the stairs but still clearly enough to were he could hear what he was saying.

"OH HUMAN! I'M AFRAID TO INFORM YOU THAT HUMAN (Y/N) IS NOT HERE! SO YOU MIGHT HAVE TO KEEP SEARCHING ELSEWHERE!"

...

"YES I HAVE MOST CERTAINLY CHECKED EVERYWHERE IN SUCH A RECORD SPEED! BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT SHE IS NOT HERE!"

"You may have your doubts darling but we are being serious when we tell you this. She might have went back to the hotel by now-."

...

"WHERE MY BROTHER IS AT IS MOST DEFINITELY NONE OF YOUR CONCERN. SO I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE NOW HUMAN BEFORE THE WHOLE HOUSE GETS COLD BY ME HOLDING THE DOOR OPEN!"

"We do believe you have done enough damage for one night. Especially for our darling Sans." Hearing that last part just made him want to gag...

"RIGHT! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TRYING TO DAMAGE MY BROTHER MORE THAN WHAT YOU ALREADY HAVE! I ALREADY DISLIKE THE FACT THAT MY HUMAN BEST FRIEND MUST TOLERATE SOMEONE AS VILE AS YOU ON A DAILY BASIS, AND I WILL NOT HAVE MY BROTHER SUBJECTED TO THE SAME TREATMENT!!! GOOD NIGHT HUMAN."

At that, he hears the front door slam shut and the sound of both bones and metal clanking up the stairs as they make there way into Paps' room.

...

It's... been awhile since he's last heard his brother trying to defend him in such a way.

Judging by the annoyed tone that came from both his brother and the microwave, it must of been your ex fiancee that was at the door.

... Ex fiancee... That's something he could definitely get use to saying.

Turning on his side to completely face you, he sneaks a leg in between your thighs and wraps both of his arms tightly around you, holding you flush against his chest.

"Sans..." You gently mumble his name in your sleep. Damn if that just didn't make his smile grow even more as he buried his face in the locks of your hair.

"(y/n)..." He gently whispers your name back to you. Your arms subconsciously wrapping around him as you continue to softly snore away.

As much as he would love to do this with you all night, just watching you and thinking about you, it's probably best for him to try and get some sleep as well. You might be upset if you saw he wasn't getting his proper rest in, and with the start of your relationship together being in such an unstable state right now, he just wants to eliminate any possibilities of angering you all together.

Thankfully, with the feeling of your warm and soft body against him, it didn't take him long at all to follow you into sleep at just how comfortable... and right this felt.

**~...~**

...

"Sans..."

...

"Saaans..."

...

"Sans!"

He was roughly shaken awake with you yelling in his non-exising ears, trying to get his attention.

Lowly grunting at you to see what you wanted without opening his eye sockets, you huffed annoyed at him before speaking up to him again. "Can you let me go? I need to go to the bathroom."

...

A low whine leaves him when you try to push away from him again, but he holds you tighter to him, refusing to let you go. "nooo. do your human stuff later."

You just felt to damn comfortable for him to let you leave just yet. And he nearly fell back asleep before your pushing on him became more frantic.

"Please? It will only be for a second."

...

Sighing remorsefully to himself, he does the unthinkable and unwraps himself from around you as you clamber over him to hop off the bed. Turning over, he grabs your wrist before you can rush off and cracks one eye socket open to look up at you.

"don't take to long or imma have to come n drag you back to bed." He lightly teases you as you smile down at him.

Pulling you down to him, he gives you a quick kiss before releasing you.

"Why not start getting dressed? It's already morning so we might as well get up."

Looking towards the window to see light filtering in through the blinds, he can already feel his disappointment starting to grow inside of him as you hurry off towards the bathroom.

Once you close the bathroom door that connects to his room, he throws himself back on the bed dramatically while silently cursing the sun for all its worth. He thought he had more time with you... It honestly felt way to short for him and he wanted nothing more than to have you back in bed with him, cuddling up to him. Maybe also doing a bit of something else as well since you are both awake...

It takes all of his strength to do, but he wills himself out of bed and fetches clothes from his dresser for the both of you. Your jacket nearly made him trip over himself when one for your sleeves caught his foot, would of been a nasty fall if he didn't catch himself in time...

Picking it up off the floor, your phone falls out of the pocket with a soft thunk on the carpet. Snatching it up, he clicks the side button on it to turn it on and is greeted with a picture of the asshole with you... along with 19 messages and 35 missed calls.

Your phone begins to vibrate in his hands as the assholes caller ID shows up on the lock screen.

Make that 36 missed calls. Heh...

Denying the call and completely turning your phone off, he throws some clothes on after throwing your phone onto the bed with your jacket, just in time for you to come out of the bathroom.

"I expected to have to pry you out of bed." You take the clothes that he hands over to you, making sure to give you something warm to wear, as he shrugs at you.

"figured you might wanna grab somethin' to eat before i take you back... if you want to."

"Maybe... What time is it?"

"somewhere 'round 9 i think?"

"If that's the case, shouldn't Paps be awake making something by now?"

Again he shrugs, not really knowing if his bro is awake or not since the microwave is here. Sometimes Paps sleeps in, sometimes he goes for a morning jog and comes back home to make breakfast.

"Guess we'll have to go find out."

...

Making your way down the stairs, you both turn into the living room and make your way towards the kitchen to see both the tin can and Papyrus making breakfast together. Papyrus being the first to notice your presence when he must of felt eyes on his greatness from behind him.

Papyrus beams a smile at the both of you and waves his spatula frantically, nearly making his chefs hat fall off his head. "GOOD MORNING HUMAN (Y/N) AND SANS! I HOPE YOU BOTH HAD A **VERY NICE** REST LAST NIGHT!! WINK WINK!" Saying the action while winking, the microwave turns around and places a hand on his hip.

"Indeed. I hope your time together was just... How do they say it in England? Smashing!" Mettaton teases and laughs scandalously at the both of you as your cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"cute." He gently poked your cheek that makes you shoot him a slightly panicking look. "heh. they came into tha room after you fell asleep n pieced everythin' together."

"Right... Guess they were bound to find out eventually." You rub your arm nervously as he steps behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, giving you a soft nuzzle on the back of your shoulder.

...

"So does this mean that the two of you are-."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet!" Cutting the tin can off from the boiling question that's going to be eating him alive for the rest of the day, you cross your arms loosely across your chest defensively. "I still haven't talked to Harry yet and this is all a little... overwhelming to me still."

"What Do You Plan To Talk To... Him About?"

"Something I never should of done..."

At first... he was having doubts that this 'something' you were talking about was him... But those doubts quickly faded when you laid your hands on top of his arms and leaned back slightly against him, accepting his embrace of you.

Giving you a light squeeze, he couldn't help how his grin grew even more as he laid his chin on your shoulder. Papyrus and the tin can looking over you confused for a minute before they got the point.

"Do you need some help darling with that problem? I'd be more than happy to kick him to the curb for you!"

You were quick to dismiss him and shake your head. "No. This is something I have to do alone. Doing this much is probably going to hurt him enough and as much of an asshole he's been to everyone lately. I'd rather try and... let him down easy."

"DO YOU PLAN TO STAY FOR BREAKFAST? I CAN DRIVE YOU BACK TO THE HOTEL AFTER IF YOU WANT TO!" Papyrus' loud volume returns as he looks down at you hopeful.

Beaming a smile at Papyrus, you accept his offer and Sans does another one of the hardest things, and let's you go to help Paps set the table.

"If she gives you a second chance Sans... Don't mess it up again." The tin can glares down coldly at him, making him challenge him back with a glare of his own.

"i worked this fuckin' hard for so long to get her back. 'm not 'bout to waste this chance i've been given at havin' her back." His eye lights look off towards the dining room to see you and his brother happily chatting away. " 'm never gunna lose her again."

...

After breakfast was done, Paps was being pretty persistent about having you stay with them a little longer today to do stars only knows what, but you refused multiple times, saying you _needed_ to get back to the hotel. By how desperate you sounded, it was like you really just wanted to get this over with already.

It was something he could understand since he could tell you still felt a bit guilty about everything,... but most of it seemed to fade when he would love on you by either holding your hand under the table or giving you flirty puns to ease the tension. Small stuff that just seemed to put a more real smile on your face other than a fake one.

Once Sans got your jacket for you from upstairs along with your still turned off phone, you all hopped into Paps' convertible as he took all of you back to the microwave's hotel. Along the way, Mettaton made arrangements for you to have your own private hotel room, since you weren't ready for the idea of staying with Sans and Papyrus just yet. Something he knows you probably want to take your time with doing again.

After getting to the front of the hotel, he hops out of the car with you and walks you to the revolving doors. "you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" He asks you as you stare up at the tall hotel building.

Exhaling softly, you tare your eyes away from it to look over at him. "I'll be fine on my own for now... Maybe after I get settled into the new room, we can do something together?"

Gently smiling at you, he pulls you into a hug, wrapping his arms around your waist with you wrapping your arms around his neck. " 'd like that. whatever you wanna do jus' let me know."

"Okay... I'll call you or text you after I'm done."

You slowly release him and turn to make your way towards the hotel while he makes his way back to Paps and the tin can waiting for him in the car... But the sound of you clearing your throat made him turn back around to you.

A soft blush took on your cheeks as you smiled so delicately towards him.

"I love you Sans."

...

Well if that didn't just make his soul skip a beat, he doesn't know what else could.

He doesn't know how long he's waited to hear those words come from you again. Just for you to tell him that you loved him.

Fuck...

The things you do to him that makes him just love you so damn much.

Shortcutting directly in front of you so quickly that it made you flinch slightly, he grabs the back of your head and kisses you deeply, pulling you so tightly against him. Holding your head there, he kissed you over and over again, nearly suffocating you to the point of you being that beautiful blushing, panting mess in his arms by the time he let's you go.

You cling onto the sleeve of his jacket for support as he places your head in between his hands to have you looking directly at him in the eyes.

"i love you to baby."

Planting a soft kiss on your temple, he let's you go completely once you have your balance again and this time, makes his way towards the car before you see the blue blushing mess he can feel growing on his bones.

Paps and the tin can were whistling to themselves as if pretending to not notice anything when he steps back into the car.

Placing a hand over his face, he tries to stop the blush from growing at everything that just happened, but finding it impossible to stomp down.

"That was-."

"shut up. i don't wanna hear it microwave."

**~...~**

Turns out, the tin can and his brother took a picture of the both of you when he kissed you... and sent it to everyone else...

Stars it's been awhile since his phone blew up so much from the group chat that had everyone in it the moment the microwave sent the photo out.

**alphys:** **Oh my gosh oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!!!**

**aluminum** **foil:** **IKR!!! I couldn't BELIEVE what just happened right in front of MEEEE!**

**mother** **goat:** **Oh my...**

**sans: can we not make such a big deal bout this...**

**alphys: Howcanwenot!!!!**

**angry fish lady: EXACTLY!!! You just KISSED (Y/N)!!! And you forgot spaces babe ^**

**that cool kid: Fiiiiinally! How was it kissing (Y/n) again! I need details!!!**

**sans : let's not go into all of that...**

**aluminum foil: DARLING I NEVER in my life seen something so passionate like that before! Something so desperate and so full of DESIRE!!! OOOHHH MY HEART!**

Groaning into his hands while fighting off another blush, he looks back to the phone when it vibrates in his hands.

**aluminum foil: It was like watching two kindling flames becoming one again in a heated surrender of passion!!!**

**that cool kid: I wish I was there to have seen it... :(**

**angry fish lady: That's a BORING explanation! What I want to know is, DID! YOU! GET! YOU! SOME?!!!!** ****

**sans: what?**

**alphys: You know... do the do with (Y/n)! *wiggles eyebrows***

**aluminum foil: HE SURE DID!**

**that cool kid: Pics or it didn't happen!**

**sans : i will toast you microwave if you took a picture of that!**

**aluminum foil: Sadly, it didn't cross my mind at the time when we walked in after it was all said and done... *dramatic sighing***

**coolest bro in the world : IT'S TRUE! I WAS THE FIRST TO WALK IN ON IT NEYEHEHEH! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BROTHER FOR REWOOING OUR BEST FRIEND WITH YOUR... WAYS!**

Stars be damned... Not his bro to...

**that cool kid: Darn! I wish I was there to have seen it...:(**

**goat mother: Congratulations Sans! I know this had been something you've been wanting for awhile now with (Y/n) again! Love between to people is such an amazing thing to get to witness again.**

**sans: thanks tori...**

Congratulations went around the chat for the both of you and a promised update almost every day about how things go between you and him is made by Paps and the tin can.

With this group of friends... you both literally have no privacy...

...

A good four to five hours pass as he waits by his phone in anticipation for your call or text. To him, it honestly felt like an eternity of waiting and he was starting to get really antsy about how it's been so long, pacing back and forth wondering the same questions over and over again.

Should... he call you? Make sure you're okay and doing okay after everything you're doing right now?

Break ups are a pretty rough thing to go through and maybe he can be there for you somehow?... Or did you just want to be alone?

Did you maybe forget or busy doing something like unpacking? Or are you still talking with the ass hat?...

It shouldn't take that long to break it off with someone, pack your stuff and leave... should it?

You sure as hell did it all in a span of two hours with him-.

No no... Don't think of that Sans... It wasn't her fault in the slightest.

He's been through this before... Maybe you just needed some time to get your bearings... 

...

The hours ticked past... And he waited... And waited...

...

Looking at the time... it was already 8pm. And still no word from you yet.

It was really starting to worry him now. They dropped you off around 10... That was exactly 10 hours ago...

Somethings not right...

...

Fuck it he's calling you.

Pulling up your number, he quickly hit the call button.

It rang...

And rang...

Four times it rang... then straight to voicemail.

...

He tried again.

...

It rang... And rang...

Four times again.

Then straight to voicemail.

...

It's... not suppose to do that.

IT'S SUPPOSE TO RING MORE THAN JUST FOUR TIMES!

Okay...

...

Okay...

Just... send her a text...

Opening up your messages, he quickly types out a text to you.

**sans: hey. i jus wanna make sure you're doin' ok baby.**

...

Once again he waited by the phone, tapping impatiently on the side of it while he stared down at the message he sent.

He didn't sound to desperate did he? Like he was being over worried?!

...

Thirty minutes went past... and still no reply.

**sans: talk to me sweetheart. are you ok?**

...

He gripped his phone to tightly in his hands, nearly cracking it by the force of how annoying this is just waiting and doing nothing like this.

What if you needed him? What if something happened to you and you need him right now-!

His phone vibrated in his hands, cutting him off from his turmoil of thoughts.

**baby girl: No. I'm fine.**

Exhaling sharply, his body calms down a bit at reading that message.

**sans: do you want me to come over? you don't sound fine.**

**baby girl: No.**

**baby girl : In fact. I don't think we should see each other any more. I'm sorry.**

...

What...

His soul fucking plummeted at reading that message from you.

No you-... you couldn't of changed your mind. Not that fucking quickly!

**sans: what are you talking about?**

**baby girl: It's over between us Sans. It was just a one time thing. I love Harry. So just leave me alone.**

**sans: wait please! let me come over n we can talk about this!**

**baby girl: No.**

**sans: baby please**

...

**sans: m comin' over.**

Throwing his phone across the room, he gets up and shortcuts over straight into the hotel room that you and the fucker shared.

It just wasn't right! You loved him...

You said you loved him right before you even came back here to the hotel!

...

One quick look around the room, and his soul sunk even further, feeling like it was being torn right from his chest.

The hotel room was empty...

And you were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter took so long to get out.
> 
> Author has lost a bit of motivation to write and is trying to find it again to do so.
> 
> But do not worry my Soul Slappers! I shall continue to make chapters until this Angst of a story is finished!!!
> 
> Author over and out!!


	14. Chained To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you soul slapping lovelies are staying safe during these hard times!
> 
> Stay quarantined, stay 6 feet apart, but most importantly! STAY SAFE AND BEAUTIFUL! 
> 
> Author is to lazy to go back a proof read so if you see a mistakey then please let me know!
> 
> HERE WE GO!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Awakening from your sleep, your vision feeling wobbly and unsteady as if you just spun around multiple times in a circle, you try to take in the filthy room around you. The bright sunshine peeking through the thin damaged blinds, making that task of correcting your vision even more challenging.

Trying to wipe your eyes with your hands to forcefully correct your vision, you soon realize that you are unable to move your arms. The thick, leather material from the cuffs restraining your wrists was the first thing to come into focus while blinking rapidly to drive away the haze.

You were cuffed by restraints, that looked more like they were used for sexual pleasures, to a rusted metal, Victorian styled headboard, that looked like it needed multiple coatings of white paint to even pass as decent enough… It was old, and the paint was chipping and cracking terrible to reveal how old, but clearly sturdy, this bed has been in this disgusting room.

The spring mattress under you creaking harshly when you force your head off the flat pillow to a sitting up position, your head rested on one of the metal bars of the headboard while you use the chains from the cuffs to aid you in pulling yourself up. It was uncomfortable, and the mattress clearly was worn out by how it dipped in unnatural places that the springs must of broken off over time.

With a heavy, doleful sigh, you look around to the overly plain room around you that looks like it came straight out of a horror movie by how the wallpaper barely clung to the moldy bare walls. Or how the rigid floorboard below you look as if it would give your feet splinters if someone dared to walk on it barefooted.

…

So, this wasn’t a dream after all… You were hoping that this was all some cliché nightmare or movie that happens when a deranged ex goes off the rails and kidnaps their girlfriend for crazy purposes.

But no… Something you never thought would ever happen to someone like you, is slowly becoming your reality. The cloth gagged in your mouth that has been rubbing the sides of your lips painfully raw, making that reality even more apparent than before.

For almost four days now, you’ve been trapped in this one-bedroom motel room. The leather from the cuffs have already left nasty bruises on your arms and rubbed your wrist to the point of having a painful rash by how much you’ve been trying to free yourself from the confines of the sturdy old railings of the headboard. You’re grateful that at least your legs weren’t restrained down, so they were the only part of your body that was completely fine.

It made things easier for Harry as well when you needed to go to the bathroom or take a shower when he only needs to unlock the cuffs on your hands. He tried to restrain your legs again after the first time he let you go to do your business. Kicking him square in the balls is what he received on how disapproving you were of that idea…

This whole situation just doesn’t make any since to you… Why is he doing this?… What reason would he have to keep you here?… Why couldn’t he of just… let you go?…

**_~…~ A Few Days Ago ~…~_ **

After you and Sans had your… heated moment with on another that had you blushing worse than an anime school girl…, you decided to take the long way to the hotel room by taking the stairs instead of the elevator, to give yourself some time to think.

You took each step carefully and slowly since you weren’t really in too much of a hurry to just get this over with. The blush from your face quickly disappearing as you thought over how… hurt Harry was going to be over this. The crushed expression he was going to give you the moment you told him that your future together isn’t going to happen…

…

But there was no going back. You had every opportunity to back out of what Sans was doing to you by telling him this isn’t what you wanted and making it clear that none of this was okay.

But you didn’t…

You didn’t because you wanted him… And you enjoyed every little thing he was doing to you.

Even his confession after it was all said and done, reignited a flame inside of your heart that you didn’t even realized has slowly been burning for him all along. After that, you couldn’t deny how you were feeling any longer… You couldn’t deny Sans…

So, it’s time for you to lie in the bed you made… Even if it hurts Harry, he needs to know that this between the both of you, just isn’t working anymore.

There are many things you can look pass, but everything Harry has done to the people you care about, shows to you just the kind of person he is deep down.

You’ve already been down that road before with Sans in the past, being so controlling and possessive… You refuse to do it again.

Sans still has a lot of proving to do in your eyes. He’s proven himself on many things in the past few weeks… But not enough to want to start something serious again.

Sure, the sex was above amazing…, more than you remember it being way back then when it just all felt dull and repetitive. But this was just the heat of the moment kind of thing.

…

But it did open your eyes to what you truly wanted…

…

Sans…

…

By the time you knew it, you’ve already climbed up the thousands of stairs that it took to get to the top floor… Standing there at a loss, you stare at the steel push door in front of you.

It was a hard choice to make to either go back downstairs and call for Sans to just come and get you to avoid this predicament all together… Or bite the bullet and face Harry one on one.

If you weren’t a good person at heart, you would of just said screw it and leave him just like how you left Sans, never looking back on you and Harry whatsoever… But it would weigh on your conscience… You know that you can’t just run away from this and say to hell with it.

Recomposing yourself, you open the doors and head down the halls of pristine mahogany doors lined along both sides of the walls to your room number. Again, you debated for a moment if this is really a door you want to open, the smaller, cowardly side of you saying to just turn around and walk away… But you didn’t.

Digging out the room key, you unlock the door and open it as carefully as you could.

The wind was nearly knocked out of you when, suddenly, you were trapped between Harry’s body and the room door by his instant embrace.

“There you are love! I’ve been worried sick about you!” Letting you go but still all in your personal bubble, his blue eyes narrow at you in an almost hurt expression. “Where in the bloody blazes have you been?”

Adverting your gaze from him to a ~~not so interesting~~ spot on the wall, you quickly try to come up with some small excuse to not make it seem so obvious where you were, but find it almost impossible by the time you look back over to him to see him waiting on your response.

“I uh-.”

“Never mind. It’s not important at the moment.” He quickly brushes you off and ushers you over to the kitchen counter where he holds up two plane tickets. “I talked to Evon last night and she said she plans on bumping up the wedding date to next week. Her and Shyren decided to do a small wedding here for some friends and family members, then we go back to England to hold the big ceremony.” Beaming a smile at you, he places the tickets back on the counter after you got a good look at them from his hands.

They must want to go back a lot sooner than expected… You had a feeling Shyren may not want to hold a huge wedding and only invite immediate family and friends since the only reason you are here is because Evon wanted to hold Shyren a ceremony for her friends that probably couldn’t travel all the way out to England.

“So, we will be leaving back to England a lot sooner than expected.”

When you look back to Harry, away from the tickets on the counter, he was looking over joyed with this turn of events. You probably would as well, if things didn’t turn out the way that they did…

“I don’t plan on going back.” Your mind was made up on that fact. England was beautiful and such a peaceful place to live. You had amazing memories there and got the chance to meet some wonderful people… But it’s not your home.

Your home is here, with your family and friends. Even though you know it will be difficult, you should still be able to stay in contact with Evon overseas. Maybe if things go over smoothly with you and Harry, maybe you and him could just be friends.

Harry crosses his arms across his chest with a childish huff, giving you a stern look that only a father would give his child. “Bloody hell. Not this again...”

Shaking his head disapprovingly, you can easily tell how ‘smooth’ this conversation might go over just by the look he’s giving you. “We have to go back (Y/n). We can’t stay here.”

Giving him a sad look, your heart shutters at the thought of what you must tell him… Break ups have never been your strong point and you really don’t want to hurt Harry in any kind of way. But you don’t really have a choice anymore.

You can leave out the bit about what you and Sans did to try and spare him a little pain… But you are going to have to break his heart and his expectations anyways…

“I’m sorry Harry. But I’m not going back to England with you.” You spoke so gently, trying to keep any anger or frustration out of your tone in hopes of conveying how sorry you were to him.

Looks like you’re the one doing most of the apologizing as of lately…

Harry looked a little stumped for words, a small puzzled look falling on his features as he furrows his eyebrows at you. “What are you saying?”

With a heavy sigh, you pull the engagement ring out of your jacket pocket and set it next to the plane tickets on the kitchen counter. “This is really hard for me to do Harry.” Which this really was for you because you really, _really_ hated hurting the people you were close to. “But I just don’t think we should be together anymore.”

“What?!” Harry practically gasped in horror when those words left your mouth. He looked so shaken and astounded that you would even say such a thing to him. “What do you mean by that!?”

It nearly made you want to tear up at looking at his stunned expression, like he couldn’t believe this was really happening… You honestly couldn’t believe it either… But you held your ground and turned away from him, set on going to the bedroom to pack your things.

“It’s over between us Harry. I never meant to hurt you and I really don’t want to. But there is no easy way to really do this kind of thing without someone getting hurt.”

“Can we just talk about this for a second!?” He says to you in a hurry when you start to walk away from him, but stop to hopefully give Harry some kind of closure on this situation… “You’re breaking up with me?”

…

“Yes.” Was all you could manage to tell him. “Please don’t make me explain to you on why. That much you should already know.”

Harry has crossed the line on many things with you (And recently, you have crossed pretty terrible lines yourself…). Forcefully trying to drive a wedge between you and your friends, outright getting aggressive with your friends and saying hateful things about them and to them, trying to be so over controlling of you, and you don’t even want to get started on what he did and how he acted at the dinner party with your parents. Who the hell is so controlling that they literally did background checks on your friends and family!!!

“I really am sorry about this Harry, but I don’t think we are meant to be together. This trip here has showed me a lot on who you truly are. And it’s just never going to work out between us.”

You just can’t take it anymore… How much longer until Harry wants to drive a wedge between you and Evon. Have you quit your job because of his ungodly jealousy and keep you trapped just like how Sans did in the past??

It’s going to hurt… a lot.

But you refuse to put yourself back into that ballpark again.

You ended up leaving Harry in the middle of the room in his frozen state to go to the bedroom to pack your things. Once you got into the bedroom, you had to take multiple shaky deep breaths to calm yourself from crying.

You’re thankful you didn’t see much of Harry’s painful expressions by retreating to the room as quickly as possible. Stars this is so hard to do… Your gut feels like it’s twisted in knots and your heart sunken in by how difficult it is to just up and leave him like this.

But you power through it and pack away as many clothes as you can along with all of your necessities. Metts wanted you to go see BP in the lobby after you were done so he could give you your new room key to a more private room on one of the floors that wasn’t really occupied at the moment.

Knowing Metts, it’s probably because he wanted to give you (and possibly Sans) some space and not have to deal with other roaming guest right now.

You’re feeling like you could use Sans’ comfort right now… Hoping that maybe he would make this feel somewhat better somehow… But right now you think that would be asking too much of him…

Maybe after you get into the new hotel room, you can call him over and maybe take your mind off of it by watching a movie or just relaxing in bed with him while talking about… anything-…

**_~…~ Present ~…~_ **

****

****

Those were the last thoughts you remember thinking before you completely blacked out.

You woke up with a raging headache, tied up like you are now.

The first day you woke up like this, you were completely freaked out and so confused as to what was going on. The flip card styled alarm clock next to you on the nightstand, that looked like it costed less than five dollars at some pawn shop, told you it was already close to 8pm.

You started yanking on the restraints trying to free yourself when you realized you couldn’t move your arms while calling out for help. But your pleas and cries were all muffled by the cloth, and only strangled sobs could be heard escaping from you by how terrified you were to wake up in a nightmarish place like this.

But those tears quickly turned to anger when you laid eyes on Harry who was sitting in a dark corner of the room just watching your little freak out moment with this expression you never really seen on him before. It was more as if he was looking through you instead of at you… Just a blank expression holding no emotion, like the plain white mask you see at party stores around Halloween that hold no expression until you paint one on it.

Then he had the _audacity_ to ask you how you were feeling after a few silent moments of you glaring him down that, unsurprisingly, didn’t seem to faze him one bit. Not like you could really answer him, but the hateful looks you were sending his way let him know _exactly_ how you were _feeling_ right about now.

After awhile of you just staring him down with the most hateful dirty looks you could muster, Harry stands up from his spot and tells you he will take the gag off of you and warns you not to scream or it wont come off again. Which you choose to humor him for the moment and nodded in agreement in order to get _some_ kind of answers as to why he was doing this.

Of course you started out with the obvious that anyone would do in this situation by telling him to ‘let you go’ and ask ‘why is he doing this.’ All of which he, like you suspected, didn’t let you go and just gave half assed excuses saying that ‘he loves you’ and ‘you’re just not in the right mind set at the moment’ or ‘you both just needed some time to work this all out.’

Which you had enough of his little yandere moment and refused to answer him on any more of his questions when he started asking some. One of them being the most frequently asked by him as to why you wanted to leave him…

But he ended up getting his answer when your phone, somewhere in the room, kept vibrating with either text messages from someone, or someone trying to call you (about twice from the sound of the vibrations…), and he decided to take it upon himself to be a detective in that moment and sift through all of your messages.

… You were regretting in that moment of not putting a pass code lock on your phone as his expression twist more and more as he reads... Whatever he's reading off it...

Well, he didn’t take to kindly to what he found on the group chat you were in with all of your friends and fumed about the blown up picture of you and Sans in front of the hotel in a heated kiss (probably a picture taken by either Metts or Paps just by judging the angle of it), along with a few nods from your friends about what happened between the both of you last night.

_Really didn’t take a grade ‘A’ detective there to figure out what sinful things you both did together…_

All of which Harry was shouting at you, having some sort of mental break down of how you could betray him and his trust by sleeping with a skeleton, a **monster** of all things. Those savage, ungodly creations that needed to just crawl back to the hell they came from, as he expressively proclaimed.

You chose not to comment on it, only telling him more forcefully to fucking let you go while calling him a deranged psychopath in the process.

Harry eventually got tired of your name calling and demands that had raised in volume to you almost screaming at him, that he put the cloth back in your mouth to silence you while he typed away at your phone.

Turns out it was Sans he was talking to, making up pathetic excuses that you would never give someone in order to break off whatever you and Sans had rebuilding together. Harry got cocky and confident that Sans was going to fuck off that he boasted to you while showing you his stupid break up text to him that made you roll your eyes at on how Sans was even falling for these text that sound nothing like you.

But that confidence started to shatter in Harry when Sans started to insist that he was going to ‘come over’ to talk this fake break up over despite Harry’s, or in this case your, protest about it.

You’re surprised that it didn’t take Sans long to figure out what was really going on and his desperate text to you started to turn to open threats directed at Harry that wanted to make you laugh and cry on how cute but scary he sounded over text.

If Sans was smart like you know he is, he would track your phone the moment he could to figure out where you were and hopefully help you out of this mess. So that’s what you started putting your faith in and tried not to worry about this situation too much, knowing that when he finds you, which you are hoping is soon, he can come to your aid.

But that faith shattered like broken glass the moment Harry tried smashing your phone.

The thing about monster phones is that they are like the Nokia phones of the human world…, practically indestructible even if you threw it into a volcano, because Alphys made sure to make these phones able to withstand just about anything you threw at it. But the only downfall to this is if someone were to say… unscrew the back and take out the battery of the phone, then it would be useless. Which Harry did figure out pretty quickly that destroying the phone wasn’t working so disassembling the phone was the next best option.

Meaning if the phone wasn’t on… it can’t be traced. Even the monsters haven’t been able to figure out how to trace a phone that is practically disassembled…

All your hope crumbled like sand falling through your fingers at watching Harry get to work on taking apart any part of the phone he could remove from it, then threw it away after it was just a pitiful pile of broken wires and bent electrical parts.

After that, you don’t remember much but falling asleep by your endless number of tears you spilled over the situation. You just wanted to go to the hotel room, be with Sans, feel save and comfortable like you did the night he held you in his arms after he got done ravishing your body.

You ended up passing out by the exhaustion of your tears and you fruitlessly fighting the restraints that had you pinned down.

The next day when you woke up, Harry was only there for the morning then left for a few hours, but came back to sit with you for awhile and to feed you some horrible takeout food. But he never left the gag or the restraints off of you for very long before they were put right back on you by him overpowering you. But you made sure to give him hell the whole time to let him know you weren’t going down without a fight.

He talked to you every now and then after things cooled down to make things seem like they were just peachy between the both of you and not that you were his prisoner chained to a fucking headboard. Which you still made it clear how much you were fucking despising him by your looks that just said ‘I wish someone would just come in and slit your throat and hell your throat as well to just end all of this already.’

But you had to stay strong and try to push those dark thoughts down… They weren’t right of you to think right now but you were going to make those thoughts known the moment he took the gag off again.

Sans will find you… He just has to…

If what he told you was true, he won’t stop looking for you. So you just need to be patient.

…

The couple of days that followed that, Harry was practically nowhere to be found. He only returned every so often to tend to you but was gone for the most part to who knows where… It was quiet, and you were left alone in this abandoned motel room with nothing more than your thoughts.

It didn’t take long for the helplessness to set in… The greatest fear of being trapped again washing over you like a wave of darkness creeping upon someone in the night…

You had no hope anymore.

No one was coming for you. No one knew where you were.

You had no one… You don’t even think Sans would be able to help you now, he wasn’t coming for you. He wouldn’t be able to find you without a specific location on you.

…

Maybe this is what Harry wanted. You to lose hope in everything and just rely on him… But why…

…

Harry came back to the motel that night, looking slightly drunk if his flushed face and stumbling around the room was anything to go off of. He wreaked of cheap booze and greasy food that smells somewhat familiar to you if you tried to concentrate on the smell more… But it was all drowned out the moment Harry stumbled over closely to you, his inky black hair in a mess like he was trying to tear it straight off his head out of frustration.

Looking down at you with fuzzy, distant eyes, he opens his mouth to speak to you only for you to flinch back by how horrid his breath smells.

“How could YOU give up everything we worked SO bloody hard for, for a bloody fucking MONSTER!” Slurring out to you, his words wobbly and uneven as he tears the gag from your mouth.

Wincing slightly from the rash building around your mouth, you move your jaw to test your mouth before speaking to him, biting back the pain you were feeling coming from the sores.

“He’s not just a monster. You’re more of a monster than he will ever be.” You spit back at him venomously while he just kind of laughs at your expression while throwing his head back dramatically.

Harry just ignored your insult and kept rambling on drunkenly to you.

“We would have had it all (Y/n). The fame…, the money…, the recognition!” He lists off with his fingers. “Your name! Up in the spotlight!”

After wildly gesturing to you, he tsks sadly at you. “But you want to _THROW_ all of that away for a lousy skeleton!”

“Why is any of those things even important? We have all of that already!”

“But for how long?” Harry fires back at you.

None of those things ever mattered to you. It was never about the fame, money, or glory. Doing this job was just something you always wanted to do… But what the hell did Harry mean by ‘for how long?’

“Don’t give me that look cupcake.” Grimacing at the nickname name, he smiles down at you adoringly, as one would their pet who just did a cute action towards their owner. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Harry sits on the floor at your bedside while you raise an eyebrow at him, wondering where the hell this conversation is going…

“Evon was slowly running her business into the ground by even being associated with those _things_.” He makes a disgusted, gagging face that you wish you could just punch off of him by him calling them ‘things’. “Not to mention her being homosexual. It was _RUNINING_ her and the company!”

Now that just pissed you off how he was speaking so lowly of not only your boss but one of your good friends. “Unimportant details that shouldn’t even matter!” You seethe out towards him spitefully.

“They do matter (Y/n). In our line of work, recognition is a good thing. You want to stand out from everyone else because that’s how you are remembered!” Laughing at his own comment, he pushes on.

“Evon was going about the publicity the right way at first. The over the top hair color and make-up, along with the ‘look at me’ diva attitude that you only see in drag queens, it was perfect and gave her the spotlight she was craving!”

His face falls instantly as he looks you dead in the eyes with his hazy blue eyes. “But then she just had to fuck it all up. Everything we worked so hard to build together by her coming out of the closet and then dating that fucking monster came crumbling down on top of us!”

As much as you hated it and loathe the thought, Harry was right about that. Evon faced so much hate and horrible criticism from the public because of those things for who she truly was, even if Evon didn’t give a shit what others thought about her…

“But then, _YOU_ came along! A fresh new face that ‘climbed the ladder’ so quickly and nearly made it to the top in a span of months! It was laughable that the public ate that up like it was the ‘big new!' And completely forgot about Evon’s big scandal to only focus on you.’” Harry put it in air quotes.

What was he trying to say?! Like you were just Evon’s pawn?! Her distraction to cover over her mistakes by placing you in the spotlight instead???

“Face it love. It was only a matter of time before she would either have to close her doors forever,… Oooor save it by giving it to someone else while she sits back and just collects the money off of it.”

No… No Evon wouldn’t just-… She would never just-…

“Everyone knew you were Evon’s prodigy. The fresh new face that would save the Romilly line from falling into the dust with the other failed companies. Evon eventually would be forced to step down and let you take over!”

Is that why you were given the title of head designer so quickly? You knew you saved Evon’s company… but you never would of guessed that she only gave you that title to cover over her downfalls… You always believed it was because your designs were just that amazing in her eyes…

How naive you were to truly believe that…

“With me by your side every step of the way, we would have had everything!”

“It doesn’t make since. That sounds like it would benefit me more than what it would you!”

“Evon made it to where everyone wins! Everybody benefits!” He chuckles darkly and lays his head on his arms after crossing them onto the bed. “But little did she know, I was just using her, feeding her whispers that would keep her business afloat long enough for me to take over when she completely sullies her name… But then you my love, came along and just made everything better.”

Tears wanted to slip from you again…, your heart sunken in your chest while you bit back any sobs. You just felt… used…

“The difference between you and me love, was that I was easily replaceable to Evon… I’m nothing more than a personal stylist, and I _suppose_ adviser when Anita isn’t around. But you’re not.”

“So you were using me for your own gain…”

“No no no baby… It’s not like that. I’ll admit at first, I was… But then I fell in love with you.” Harry sits up quickly and cups your cheek that you pull away from, cooing down at you to try and comfort you. “I love you so, so much (Y/n). It’s why we are both here… working through this together so that maybe we can go back to England and just pretend this never happened.”

You shake your head vigorously, trying to refuse such an idiotic idea while shutting your eyes tightly to stop any stray tears from slipping.

“We’ll both be famous and living the dream that people would only wish they were living right now! Just we have to take things one step at a time.”

“No!” Shouting loudly at him when he tries to comfort you further, you stare at him so coldly that it should of turned him into a block of ice. “I’ll never return back to England with you! And after this! I will **NEVER** have anything to do with you or the Romilly line **EVER** again!”

Harry didn’t like that response from you as he shoved the cloth back in your mouth for what feels like the hundredth time, tying the gag even tighter this time, making you cry out in pain.

His drunken behavior seeming to fade all at once as he just shakes his head at you disapprovingly with a small sigh.

“Then we’ll just have to stay here until you change your mind. You thought what I was doing to you now was cruel…” His face inches right into your personal space. His stare on you becomes so harsh that it made you unconsciously hold your breath as you stared at him with wide eyes. “How about starving you for a few days… Never letting you leave your restrains for _ANYTHING_! Let’s see if that will break you to be more cooperative and change your mind.”

With that, he leaves out of the room and slams the door behind him. You break down in quiet sobs as you hear him slam the front door to the motel room shut, leaving you completely alone again.

He was going to leave you here to practically die. And you had no way out. He was going to completely break you into being his puppet that he can manipulate like he was with everyone else… And to think you were so blind to it all for so long. Caught up in your beautiful dream.

It was like feeling your soul being ripped from your chest, being crushed right before your eyes while you just cried mute pleas for it all to stop…

You didn’t want this anymore… You just wanted Sans.

You wanted him to be here. To help you. To just save you.

Your soul was crying out for him…

…

And in that instant, you heard a loud slam come from outside like two cars colliding with one another, easily heard from the paper-thin walls of the motel,... It was then quickly followed by a low, deadly growl that sounded like a thunderstorm brewing.

“ **w h e r e i s s h e.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geeeeeeeet dunked on Harry! WOOOOOOO!


End file.
